Legendary
by Alex Graham
Summary: She was Videl Satan. Daughter of the worlds champ. Heroine of Satan city. The tramp of orange star high.
1. Gohan

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter One...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gohan...

It has been seven years since Gohan defeated Cell. Seven years of silent rage. He could never bring himself to speak of that day without choking back tears. It was, to those who knew him, his brightest hour. To him, it was his darkest day. The day he let the man who never let him down, die.

It's a bright sunny day in the 439 mountain district when Son Gohan finally wakes up. The cause? The wonderful aroma of his mothers cooking and his brothers excited rambling. He groggily sits up in his bed and ruffles through his spiky hair as he yawns.

He slowly walks over to his dresser and grabs his cloths for the day. A navy blue long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He sighs as he lays them out on his bed.

_'All this just so I can hide who I really am.'_

He grabs his things for a shower and scoops up his cloths. He hated hiding his body almost as much as he hated hiding his powers. But when your a normal kid you don't have a body to rival Greek gods and the powers to make them fall to their knees.

After a relaxing shower Gohan steps out onto the cool tile floor. He steps in front of the mirror and wipes away the condensation. He did this every morning. A moment to stare into the eyes his father gave him. It gave him a series of mixed emotions but the main one being hope. No matter what his demons were, Gohan could still find comfort in his fathers eyes. Even if they were his instead.

After a good breakfast and small talk with his mother and brother Gohan set out for school. His first day couldn't be to hard. He hoped anyway.

As he flies over the city the sounds of gunshots grab his attention. Gohan stops and focuses on the direction of the shots. It takes a second due to the sounds of the shots echoing off of the building but he soon locates the source.

"Another group of low life scum. Figures."

Gohan hovers close by but keeps in the shadow of another building. He curiously watches for what the Satan city police department would do.

The first of the SCPD arrives on scene and swing their cruisers around so that the side of their cruiser is to the bank. Two officers leap out and take positions on the front hood and trunk with their pistols drawn. One of the officers pulls the radio that's clipped to his shirt to his mouth.

"Unit five-four-seven on scene." He quickly announces.

"Copy that five-four-seven. Be advised the bank has several hostages. Back up is on it's way." A female voice informs the officer.

No less then ten seconds later and four more cruisers arrive and flank the other two. Followed closely behind them is a single armored truck with the letters SC S.W.A.T. Written on the side. Before the truck even comes to a complete stop, six heavily armed men wearing black armored chest pieces burst out and take action.

Gohan can't help but be slightly impressed. So far it looked like they knew what they were doing. He listens in with more eagerness then he had before.

One of the officers approaches another one that is obviously the captain. Once behind the safety of the armored truck he tucks his hands behind his back and addresses the police captain.

"Captain, we haven't been able to reach Videl. Her communicator must be broken."

The captain slams his fist into the truck causing the deputy to flinch back. The captain growls. "Like hell it's broken! Dammit Videl! Of all the days to pull this crap!" He yells in agitation. He then regains his composure and turns to the deputy. "It looks like were going to have to proceed without her, again. Inform the swat team leader. I'll go check on the others."

The deputy nods his head. "Yes sir." And then he carefully makes his way over to the swat team leader. The captain wipes his face and leans against the armored ruck for a moment and mumbles something Gohan can barley make out.

"Videl. This city needs you more then ever now." His tones sounds sad.

Gohan wonders for a moment who this Videl person is but a gun shot grabs his attention first. Gohan looks back to the police cruisers and immediately notices the body of one of the deputies laying face down on the ground with a fast growing puddle of blood. Before Gohan can blink two of the closest officers rush to his aid.

The officers quickly drag their friend to the safety of the armored truck and immediately turn the man over. Gohan instantly notices it was the same deputy that was talking with the police captain. The captain rushes to his side.

"What happened?" He shouts.

"He was coming back from the swat team leader when one of the gunners in the bank picked him off between our squad cars. He's still alive but he wont be for long if we don't get him to a hospital immediately!" The closer deputy informs with as much composure as he can.

The captain hurries over to the trucks cab and hops in. Within seconds he delivers the message for SCEMS to speed it up.

Gohan wouldn't need a saiyans ears to hear the sirens blaring from the ambulance. From where he was he could even see it's flashing lights swiftly approaching. Not wanting to miss anything else he turns back to the bank and just in time.

The swat team was just breaching one of the side doors to the bank and flowing in. From this point Gohan would have to wait and see what happens. A few seconds pass when all hell seems to break loose.

The entire bank seems to become a small war zone with bullets flying out of the building erratically. The deputies outside all duck behind their squad cars for protection as rounds even begin to impact their cars. What seems like hours for them is only seconds in reality. Some of the gun fire seems to die down and the deputies begin to peak over to see why.

Their answer comes in the form of an explosion. The banks windows that were still left now shatter. Gohan gasps. He didn't expect this turn out. He quickly regrets his decision to not join in but how could he do it without having the whole world on his door step. The bank still had power and the surveillance cameras would surely get at least one good look at him. Not to mention his cloths.

Gohan goes over the possible ways he can help in his head when the door that the swat team had gone in suddenly opens back up. Only two of the team members were still able to walk. They each drag another one out but that still leaves two more inside. Gohan begins to get angry and then the idea hits.

Gohan strips off his shirt and deposits it as well as his school satchel on a rooftop and powers up. He smiles at the feeling in his stomach as he swoops down to the bank.

The swat team members know they can't risk going back to the safety of the squad cars so they go to the first place they can. A dumpster is their only hope. They drag their fallen comrades as fast as they can despite their own wounds and take cover. Just as they get behind the dumpster the criminals in the bank open fire on them again.

Wile the deputies are distracted they fail to notice a barrel aiming at one of them. The flash from the scope of the rifle grabs the attention of the man directly behind him.

"Get down!" He yells. It was to late.

The sniper had pulled the trigger already. The deputy that was in the line of fire winces as he hears the bang but doesn't feel the sting. He cracks his eyes open and nearly falls backward. An angel had saved him. That or he was dead.

He swings his head left and right and notices the same shocked stares on everyone elses face. The sounds of more and more gun shots cause him to flinch but the angel before him stands undaunted by the barrage of bullets raining down on him.

Gohan could see the barrel. He was no military tactician but even he could tell the guy was a poor sniper. He may have been a decent shot but he had no clue about concealment. Gohan makes a dash to intercept the bullet before any more blood can be shed. The gun goes off, the bullet flies out but it never reaches it's intended target.

The led projectile strikes Gohan's chest and collapses in as if it had struck an impenetrable wall. In a way, it did. The sniper smiles as he squeezes the trigger. The pink mist and cries of anguish never come. Instead, in his scope, all he can see is something pale. He looks over the rifle and can't believe his eyes.

"What the!" He yells, grabbing his accomplices attention.

"What? What is it?" One of the crooks yells. When he looks through the small window he has to do a double take.

"What the hell? Is he insane?" He questions. "Hey guys! Looks like we got a hero on our hands. Better get rid of him before someone else gets the same idea."

The criminals all abandon their posts and take up position where they can shoot without easily being shot at.

"Let em have it!" The man yells and the criminals all open fire. Each round flies true but each round does nothing more then bounce right off of Gohan's chest and stomach. The criminals let up, expecting to see the remains of a bloody corps. Instead they are rewarded with a burdensome scowl. Their jaws all drop.

"He-he's still... standing..." The criminal says just above a whisper.

Gohan waits for the bullets to stop so he can proceed without putting any other people in jeopardy. Once the bullets stop he tenses just slightly. "Is that all?" He questions. The only ones to hear him are the deputies behind him.

When no more rounds fly Gohan advances. Step by step he marches up to the bank. The criminals inside all scurry around. "What do we do boss?" One of the criminals fearfully yells.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" The man that had ordered them to fire shouts. His foot tapping nervously. He snaps his fingers. "Got it!" He points to one of his men. "Wedge your rifle in the door and the rest of you each grab a hostage!"

His accomplice does as he is told and wedges his rifle in the door handles. He draws his side arm and grabs a female hostage. The woman shrieks as she is picked up roughly. "On your feet!" The criminal orders.

Outside Gohan can hear the fearful rambles. It brings a smile to his face to hear the ones who moments ago were taking joy in hurting others begin to almost cry in fear. The shriek of the female hostage brings his frown right back. He gets up to the double doors of the bank and pushes on them.

They don't budge. _'Figures.'_

Gohan grabs the doors and with one tug he rips the doors clean off and tosses them to the side like they were paper.

"Who is this guy?" One of the deputies asks as he stares in wonder.

"Who, or what?" The chief asks.

As soon as Gohan walks in his anger rises. His eyes scan the room. One, two, three, four, five. Five criminals, each with at least one hostage with a gun to their heads.

"Cowards." Gohan hisses.

"You say coward I say smart thinking." The criminal referred to as boss says with a sly smirk. "Now I have no idea what sort of technology it is your using but it wont work. Now, ether you step aside and let us walk away or we'll give you a front row seat to the deaths of all these... innocent people." The boss was enjoying himself.

Gohan growls. "Ether you let them go or I promise you that none of you will walk away from this with your legs still working."

The boss glances up as if in thought. "Hmm. No." He quickly says as he points his weapon at a hostage still sitting on the ground. He pulls the trigger, the gun goes off, the hostage passes out. The bullet never reaches her.

The boss nearly drops his own weapon. Gohan beat the bullet and caught it. To make matters worse, he never even took his eyes from the boss. His hand was up at his side, bullet in his palm. The boss redirects and aims for Gohan and squeezes the trigger. Each time he fires Gohan seems to get closer and closer until.

The boss squeezes the trigger but the gun only clicks. "Your out of ammo." Gohan says in a deep voice.

The boss shoves the hostage away and tries to pistol whip Gohan. He hit nothing but air. "You missed me." That same deep voice says behind the boss.

The boss stumbles forward. "What are you idiots waiting for! Kill him!" He shouts.

As each of the criminals move to aim their weapons they all suddenly collapse to their knees in extreme pain. Everyone of them now had each of their legs broken. Gohan was more then happy to do it. He slowly turns back around to the boss. The cries of anguish think in the air as the other four crooks grab at their broken legs.

The boss trembles as Gohan turns. No longer was Gohan frowning. Now, he was smirking. "Your out of men." He says in his deep voice.

The boss stumbles his way to his feet and makes a break for it. He collides with a wall and falls back. "Damn." He curses as he rubs his face. When he looks up he almost pisses himself. He was staring into the teal eyes of a demon.

"S-Stay away from me!" He pleads.

Gohan reaches down and grabs him roughly and spins him around so he can see the hostages. "Do you see their faces?" Gohan hisses. The man doesn't respond. "Look into their eyes and beg each of them for mercy. I won't be giving any." And with that, Gohan stomps on the mans legs one at a time. His screams of pain can be heard clear outside.

Gohan looks over at the hostages. "Your all safe now. The police are waiting outside." He says in a much softer voice. The hostages all hesitantly begin to stand up and at first they tip toe around Gohan, clearly afraid despite his actions but once they get past him they run for it.

Gohan watches their reactions and feels a ping of something he didn't like but couldn't quite place. A few groans in the hallway grab his attention. He investigates and notices the two remaining swat members. The team leader and one more. From what Gohan can see the team leader had used his body to shield the other.

Gohan, without a word, gently scoops up the body of the swat team leader and the man he saved. He carries them outside to the SCEMS. The moment he steps outside a roar of cheers booms. Gohan is shocked at the sight. Civilians and police alike were applauding him! Gohan wasn't sure why though. In his right arm he had the mangled form of a very wounded man and over his shoulder he carried the body of the hero who saved him.

Gohan walks over and sets both men down gently and turns around to leave when a mans voice stops him.

"Hold on a second their son." The man says. Gohan nearly leaps from his skin at the word Son.

Gohan quickly turns around and startles the police captain. "Whoa! Hold on. I didn't mean to startle ya." He says as he brings his hands up. Gohan stays tense.

"How do you know who I am?" Gohan questions intensely.

The captain looks at him in with confusion clearly written on his face. "I have no clue who you are. I was just wanting to thank you."

Gohan relaxes. "Oh. Sorry about that then. Well, I really have to go."

"Wait." The captains voice sounds almost desperate. Gohan pauses. "I have no idea how you did what you did but if you ever want to help again then please, feel free to do so." The captain sounds so hopeful that Gohan feels almost bad.

"If I'm ever around for something like this again, I'll try." Gohan smiles and then turns around.

"Thank you. This city needs a hero." Gohan flinches at that. "I'm no hero." He says regretfully. The police captain almost responds but then has to struggle not to choke on his own toung when Gohan suddenly just floats into the air and takes off.

The flashes of cameras following him the whole way until he suddenly vanishes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Well, this is just something that come to me wile working on my other story. I really don't like working on two stories at once but when inspiration knocks it's best to answer right? If this in any manner way shape or form resembles another story then let me know because I really haven't read to many dbz fics. I mostly just read G/V fics and even those I have yet to read many of. My other two stories were pre planned, this one is a spur of the moment so the chapters wont really be as long as my other stories nor will I update as often since I literally still have to figure out where this will go from here. Just know that I will finish it, come hell or high water I will. Well on to work on the next chapter of this one and the Earth Saga. Enjoy and Review!)


	2. Videl

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Two...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Videl...

It has been seven years since Videl had received the news that her father had defeated Cell. Seven years of regret. Videl could never escape the talks of her fathers heroic actions on that day. It was, to those who knew them, her day of pride. To her, it was her greatest shame. The shame that the one man who meant more to her then life itself, had abandoned her. For the last seven years, she wished he would finish the job.

The sun was shinning brightly through her balcony window. The curtains were being blown open by the breeze allowing flashes of light to grace her closed sleep filled eyes. She tries rolling over but as her luck would have it the sun was reflecting off of one of the mirrors in her room and right back into her eyes. She pulls her pillow from under her head and covers her head with it.

The smell of alcohol lingers in the air from the night prior. It was even worse under her pillow since it was trapping the toxic fumes of vodka from her breath. She throws her pillow down in aggravation and slowly swings her legs over the bed. Her bare feet touch down on the rug that her bed was on.

Videl opens her eyes and blinks them several times to try and bring some moisture to them. After several moments she finally begins to regain her vision. Her room was a mess and she didn't care at all. Empty bottles of alcohol little the floor and various small tables, cigarette butts and ashes cover her balcony. Videl's eyes move over to her door where a trail of cloths begins and ends at the foot of her bed. The last two pieces of cloths, her baby blue panties and a pair of silk red boxers.

Videl spent way to many mornings doing this. Each morning she did, there would be a different pair of mens underwear next to her bed. Sometimes the man whom they belonged to would stay the night but more often then not they would take off the moment they were done. It used to make her sick but now...

Now it just depressed her. What a strange turn her life had taken. It should have been for the better. It was only for the worse. She was Videl Satan. Daughter of the worlds champ. Heroine of Satan city. The whore of orange star high.

Videl slowly gets out of bed, still hung over, still half naked, and sways her way over to her dresser. She grabs her cloths and lays them out on her bed. A tight white shirt that shows off her navel. A pair of tight short cut black denim shorts.

_'All this and nobody sees who I really am.'_

She scoops them up and stumbles her way to take a nice cool shower to wash away the guilt from her one night stand and to help her sober up before another pointless day in school. On her way she grabs her hygiene items, her toung ring that she had removed before the shots began some make up and her morning after pill.

Truth be told Videl loved the attention she would get but she hated how much she had to go through for it. She would give anything for a relationship with a guy that would see past the makeup and skimpy cloths but any guy like that wouldn't come near her now. No decent guy would and even if he did she would push them away. Her strength was also her weakness.

After a much needed shower and teeth brushing Videl steps in front of her vanity mirror. She wipes it clean with a rag and stares at her naked body. She would do this every morning. She would marvel at how no matter how much poison she would drink or inhale her body would always stay so well toned. Her breasts, aside from the not so subtle bite marks, were perfect. Her thys, strong and firm. The one thing she always had a hard time with though, was her eyes.

Those icy blue beautiful eyes that belonged to her mother. When she would look into her own eyes she would see nothing but shame staring back at her. It made her tear up every time she would do it. Even if the eyes were hers instead.

Moving on Videl drys herself and gets dressed. She applies her makeup to hide the affects from last night and slips in her toung ring. She then makes her way downstairs for breakfast. On her way out she can hear her communicator begin beeping. Videl pauses for a moment and looks over at it sitting on her night stand along with a half empty bottle of vodka.

She almost steps over to it but one glance at the bottle and she stops. Before she can be tormented by the beeping any more she pulls her door open and leaves her room. She ignores the ping of guilt and focuses on the smell of bacon and eggs. She almost smiles, her favorite maid was hard at work. Videl moves a little faster and eagerly steps into the kitchen.

She glances around for her father.

"He already ate Ms. Satan." The maid advises.

Videl shrugs. "What else is new?" She sarcasticly says. She then steps over to the kitchen table and takes a seat. Within a minute, the maid sets out a plate fit for a queen of bacon, eggs, toast with butter and jelly already spread and a side of blueberry pancakes. Videl smiles warmly.

"Here you are Ms. Satan. Eat up wile I get you a glass of juice." The maid says in a motherly tone.

Videl frowns. "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you. Just call me Videl, it's alright." Videl almost begs.

Alice giggles. "Now Ms. Satan, if your father heard me calling you by your first name he'd have my job."

Videl pouts a little. Alice places her juice on the table and whispers in Videl's ear. "After school why don't we go practice some kay Videl?"

Videl perks right up and smiles. "Sure." She says with a nod.

Alice rubs Videl on her back briefly and then moves on with her work. If it wasn't for Alice then Videl knew she would be much worse off then she was already. Alice had been the closest thing to a mother Videl had in a long time and she knew she was lucky to have her.

After breakfast and some chit chat with Alice Videl was ready for school. She grabs her book bag and steps out of the door. The sun warming her exposed skin with the breeze cooling it right back off. Today was a beautiful day. Videl de-capsulizes her yellow jet copter and hops in. Between the shower, time and breakfast she had sobered up enough to pilot it without worry.

Moments after she lifts off her cell phone begins to go off. She fishes it out of her book bag and smiles when she sees who it is.

"Hey Erasa whats up?" She happily answers.

Videl has to pull the phone from her ear. "Erasa! Not so loud!" She complains.

On the other end Erasa catches her breath and lowers her shrill voice. "Oops sorry Vi! Oh my Kami! Did you see the news!" She excitedly asks.

"Erasa, I just left for school. Why would I watch the news?"

Erasa's mood dampens slightly. "Oh, another late night?" She asks.

Videl scolds her friend through the phone. "Erasa!" Videl yells.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway." She perks back up again. "Oh my Kami! Videl, there was a bank robbery not long ago and..." Videl cuts her off.

"A bank robbery?" She questions. _'That must have been what the captain was calling me about.'_

"Yeah, it was brutal to! They said two officers were killed in it." Erasa's tone dropped dramaticly at that.

Videl could feel a wave a guilt now washing over her. She quickly asks. "Oh no! Erasa, is your father..."

"He's fine. Listen, the police were getting hammered when from out of nowhere this guy just appeared. Videl, he was sooo hot!"

"Erasa..." Videl begins to get frustrated. "Get to the point."

"Right. Like I said, He just appeared from nowhere. He got shot like, a hundred times but wasn't hurt at all!" Erasa was beginning to yell again but Videl lets it slip this time. Instead she was more focused on what her overly hyper friend had said.

"Wait what? Did you just say he was shot a hundred times but not hurt?" She didn't even believe it when she said it herself.

"Yeah! They even showed that on the news. He also ripped the doors from the wall of the bank, beat the robbers then flew away!" Erasa was yelling again.

Videl didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. Nobody had that kind of strength. "Erasa, is it still on the news? I want to see this for myself."

"Yeah girl. I doubt it's going off any time soon. Ya know, the police are calling him the guardian angel. Whats funny is the robbers that they interviewed in the hospital are calling him the demon. Crazy huh?"

_'Guardian angel to one side, demon to the other.'_

"Videl? You there?" Erasa asks when she receives no response.

"Y-yeah sorry. Look let me let you go. I'll be in school in ten minutes. Can you get the news on your phone?"

"Of course! How do you think I watched the news in the first place?" Erasa proudly informs.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few then." And with that, Videl hangs up. Eager to get to school for the first time in years.

A short wile later and Videl was sitting in her classroom watching the rerun of the news report from earlier that morning. She couldn't believe her own eyes. This 'Guardian angel' was not only brave but apparently super strong, fast, durable, he could fly and in Videl's eyes angel didn't do the guy justice. His body was absolutely delicious to her.

When the news cuts into the interview with one of the robbers, Videl turns to Erasa. "Hey, did they say why those thugs were in the hospital?" She curiously asks.

Erasa puts her phone down and turns to Videl. "Yeah, they said the guardian angel broke each of their legs after catching a bullet before it could hit one of the hostages. They said he was pretty brutal about the last one to." Erasa seemed less excited about that last detail.

Videl doesn't like the way that sounds ether. _'So that's why they called him a demon. He saved the hostages but then used brutal force to take his own justice.'_

As the entire classroom rumbles with gossip about the cities newest hero a young man walks in wearing his prized varsity jacket. The moment he walks in the class room falls silent. The guy has short black hair that's gelled back and a face that looks like it was chiseled from stone. He is easily the biggest guy in the school.

He strolls in with a cocky smile. Behind him, a second young man steps in with the same style varsity jacket. His long blond hair waving as he walks although he obviously isn't quite as cocky as the first one. The two stroll up to take their seats. One next to Erasa and the other next to Videl. The blonde drapes his arm around Erasa.

"Hey babe. How was your night?" He smoothly asks.

"Not bad Sharpener but it could have been better." She says with a wink and a smile.

Sharpener smirks. "Oh I'm sure."

The other guy tries to drape his arm over Videl's shoulders but Videl shrugs it off. "Not on your life Butch." She harshly says.

"Aw c'mon babe, you still pissed over last month?" Butch jokingly says.

Videl was turning red just from the memory. "You bet your sorry ass I am you pig. Go back to your seat already, this ones supposed to be for that new kid." Her advise comes off more as a warning.

Butch shakes his head. "Pft, whatever. Bitch." He insults.

If Videl wasn't in the middle of school, she would have decked him for that insult. Truth be told, the term seemed to be fitting her more and more every day and it wasn't something she was proud of. Among other things.

"Hey chill out Butch. Don't be such an ass." Sharpener defends.

"Don't tell me to chill Sharpener. I'll shove my fist down your throat." Butch threatens.

"Yeah whatever Butch. You know you can't fight, we established that one in the ring last week."

Butch quickly turns red. "You ass wipe! I was just going easy on ya!"

Sharpener takes his arm off of Erasa's shoulders and leans forward. He makes eye contact with Butch. "I bet. You know what, I bet half of the school here could kick your butt if they weren't intimidated by your size. Hell, I bet the new kid could even land a punch or two."

Butch looks around the class room. "How about it? Any one of you wanna get in a ring with me? I'll fight any one of ya with one arm tied behind my back."

When no volunteers step up, Butch smiles smugly. "Satisfied?"

"Id like to see you go head to head with the guardian angel. Maybe then you'll learn to satisfy." Videl smarts causing Butch to almost glow red.

"Why you little!" He starts to rant when the teacher steps in and slaps his desk with his ruler.

Butch relaxes back into his seat and looks forward. His face red from anger wile Videl's glowing in joy from her little remark.

"Alright class. Today should be a special day. We are being graced with a very bright new student." The teachers old frail voice echos in the large classroom.

All eyes focus on the door, eagerly they wait to see the newest addition to their school.

"Come on in Mr. Son." The teacher invites.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: And there we have it. In all actuality the first two chapters are one that I split into two. It just seemed to flow better. Let me know what your thoughts are on this so far. This should be interesting to write since it's not what I'm used to so any encouragement would be nice lol. Anyway, take care, enjoy and review!)


	3. Meeting

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Three...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Meeting...

Gohan had just finished pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing his satchel. He takes one last look over the edge of the building he had hid them on before rushing in to help out with the bank robbery. The cameras were still flashing and the police were just carrying out the criminals. He smiles when they carry the last one out.

Gohan props his right foot on the buildings edge and leans forward wile he watches. The criminal he had taken a ,special interest, in was as white as a ghost. From where Gohan was he could just hear what the criminal was mumbling.

"A demon! That was a demon!" The grown man was almost at tears.

Gohan looks off to the side. _'Am I a demon?'_ He silently wonders. He looks down at his watch and notices the time. "Oh crap!" He yelps as he jumps back. "I only have one minute to get to class!" He panics briefly. "Shoot! I hope I don't get spotted if I fly there."

Gohan jumps up and flies as fast as safely possible. He quickly finds OSH and searches for a place to land. _'I guess the roof is as good a place as any.'_ He circles the building once more and finds a good spot to land just behind the roof entrance. With less then thirty seconds before the bell he touches down and hurries down the stairs.

Once in the hall he lets out a sigh and makes his way to his first class. Once there he reaches for the door.

"You must be Mr. Son. The new student." A frail old voice asks.

Gohan turns to the man and smiles politely. "Yes. Sorry if I'm late I just-"

"Not to worry young man. With academic skills such as yours it's a wonder why your not in college yet." The old man says with a smile. "Now you wait out here and I'll call you in when I'm ready to introduce you."

The teacher steps inside and Gohan listens to him as he gets ready for Gohan's introduction.

"Come on in Mr. Son." The teacher invites.

Gohan takes a deep breath as he crosses the threshold of the classroom. The moment he steps in the class begins to echo with whispers. Gohan almost wishes his hearing wasn't so good now. Although most of the words run together in impossible to decipher sentences he can still make out a few words that make him want to leave.

"He looks like a freak." One boy whispers.

"He's funny looking." Another Girl whispers.

"Whats with those awful baggy cloths, yuk." One girl doesn't even try to whisper.

Gohan is on the brink of just walking right back out. He really didn't need to hear this crap. He stares down at the ground as his face burns up. What he wouldn't give to hear his fathers voice giving him words of encouragement right now.

"Mr. Son, your seated in the back between Mr. Shop and Ms. Satan." The teacher informs as if Gohan would know who the two students were.

What happens next brings silence back to the class. Gohan turns to the teacher. "Who are they?"

Silence.

"Hey new boy!" A very cheerful female voice sings out.

Gohan looks up and almost smiles. He was glad to see at least one friendly face. It's enough to make him stay at least.

"Your seats right up here cutie!" She receives an odd look from Sharpener due to her enthusiasm.

Butch only glares at Gohan. Partly because of the conversation he and Sharpener had before but mostly because he didn't know who he, the star player of the OSH football, was.

The moment Gohan had stepped into the classroom Videl couldn't take her eyes off of him. Something about him looked strangely familiar but she just couldn't figure out what. She all but fell from her chair when he said that he didn't know who Butch or she was. Still, something just seemed so foreign about him.

As Gohan goes to take his seat he ignores the snickers and whispers from the bulk of the class. He walks behind the first few seats wile he makes his way to his seat when one of the students leans back.

"Um, excuse me please." Gohan politely addresses the student who ignores him. Gohan tries again, a little louder this time. "Excuse me please."

Gohan wasn't enjoying this game. His eyes slant slightly when he notices a small smirk on the students lips. "Butch stop being stupid for five minutes!" Sharpener orders.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry." He says as if he had no idea what he was doing. He leans forward and fights back a laugh.

Wile Butch fights back a laugh Gohan fights the urge to throw him out of the window. He takes a deep breath and takes his seat. The stares of the class slowly begin to abandon him. Gohan pulls his seat in close and tries to relax.

The teacher gets ready to start the class when he realizes something. "Now where did I? Oh that's right." He turns to the class. "Class I need to step outside for a moment, it seems I forgot my lecture in the break room. Take a five minute break to get your text books out."

He steps outside leaving the class alone.

Videl had her eyes glued to Gohan the whole time. Mostly on his odd spiky hair. '_Could he be the guardian angel?'_ Her eyes travel up and down his body. She goes back to his hair. _'Can't be, his hairs black and he looks so scrawny.'_

Butch keeps stealing glances at Gohan as well. Each time he does he smirks a little more. Gohan wasn't oblivious to ether of these. He had enough.

"Does everybody in this school have a staring problem or is there something you want from me?" He harshly asks. Most of the students all turn away. Videl turns her head but now shes the one steeling glances at him. Butch decides he wants to be funny and turns his whole body to face Gohan. He stares at him blankly.

Gohan turns to Butch. "Can I help you?"

Butch shakes his head. "No, I'm good."

"Then why don't you turn back to the front of class?" Gohan was clearly aggravated.

The entire class turns around. Up till now the only two people they ever saw stand up to Butch was Sharpener and Videl. The new kid was ether stupid or had a death wish.

Butch was surprised. Compared to him this new kid was a twig not even worth breaking. With his status on the line he decides he can use the new kid to make a good example of.

"Why don't you shut up freak." His tone deepens to seem threatening.

They had the classes undivided attention now. Before Gohan can make a much clearer threat Videl steps in.

"Butch just shut up already and leave him alone." Videl comes off as more annoyed then anything.

"I didn't ask for help!" Gohan snaps.

The classroom falls so silent the slightest sound would sound like a bomb going off. Videl was stunned, not one person had ever spoken to her like that. She could feel her face begin to burn from anger. Luckily for Gohan, Erasa steps in.

"Easy Vi easy! He obviously doesn't know who you are." She reasons wile she attempts to turn Videl's shoulders so they can face each other. Sharpener leans back in his seat and glares over at Butch.

"Hey Butch! Leave the kid alone already! Don't be so mad just because someone finally stood up to you." He looks over at Gohan next. "And you, nerd boy. Chill out with the tough guy act. I understand it's your first day and all but you don't have to act like a hard ass. Erasa and I will show you the ropes here during lunch got it?" Sharpener tries to sound somewhat harsh but Gohan can hear the generosity of his tone. He accepts.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He says in a much softer tone. Videl was stunned at how the new kid could go from seething with anger to calm so fast. She was still mad at him for the verbal slap to the face he gave her though.

Butch on the other hand just shakes his head. His pride having taken a blow was bad but at least it was from Sharpener and not the new kid. He did have a new challenge though. Before the school year was up he would beat the snot out of this new runt.

Videl may have been stopped from putting Gohan in the hospital but that wasn't stopping her from glaring at him. Erasa just sighs. "Well, it's better then them fighting I guess." She whispers.

Loosing interest, the class turns back forward but whisper amongst each other about the close call murder they almost witnessed. Gohan was glad that all eyes were finally off of him, well almost all eyes. After a few more seconds of glaring Gohan turns back to Videl.

"Please, I'm asking you. Stop staring at me so much." His eyes were soft and sincere. Gentle and Hopeful.

Videl's breath catches in her throat. A wave of strange emotions wash over her suddenly. She had to look away. Her heart was beating hard enough to hurt. _'What the hell?'_ Was all she could think.

Gohan was at a loss. He was so caught up with everything from earlier that he hadn't noticed the girl next to him really. Although not really his type with the whole skimpy outfit and make up he had to admit she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever had the privilege of looking into but there was something else about them. Something wrong with them.

When Videl looks away Gohan does as well. A feeling in his stomach he wasn't sure he had ever felt before made his stomach flip around. _'What the hell?'_ Was all he could think.

The teacher arrives a few seconds later and the class starts. For the most part it goes off without any problems minus the teacher having to slap his ruler on some strange red headed girls desk to bring her out of a day dream. Gohan still didn't really like it here though. He was much happier out in some field training. Class seems to drag on until finally the bell rings for lunch.

The class funnels out row by row. When it's time for Gohan's row to go Butch decides hes going to have a little more fun. He steps out and steps back.

"After you." Butch holds his hand out and lets Gohan go ahead.

Sharpener slaps a hand to his face. "Here we go again."

Gohan walks by Butch cautiously and he's right to do so. When Gohan steps out Butch holds his foot out. Gohan's foot catches his but Butch does not receive his desired effect. Gohan pulls his foot along normally and Butch goes down instead. His head bounces off of the floor. Gohan turns around and smirks.

"Oops. Sorry Butch." Gohan sarcasticly says. He then turns back and walks away without a care.

Videl was clueless. She had no idea what had just happened. One minute Butch was up and the next he was on his back with his feet in the air. She looks down at him.

"Whats wrong with you Butch?" Her question isn't out of concern but more of wondering why he was acting so strange.

Butch pulls himself up and grinds his teeth at Gohan. "He's so dead."

Butch starts to run after Gohan as he just exits the class room when Videl steps in front of him. "You snooze you lose Butch." She smirks as she walks down to exit the class. Butch pauses in mild surprise and Sharpener and Erasa move on as well. Butch can feel a small fire begin to burn in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm gonna make that little punk regret ever coming to this school." He hisses.

Outside Gohan walks around looking for a place to set up to eat. Each time he passes by a nice spot that's already got a few students he moves on. The stares and glares from the students were making him feel very unwelcome. He passes by Butches group. The varsity football team stars always sat together at a large picnic bench.

The second he passes by them they all go quiet. Gohan ignores the insulting whispers and snickers. _'Your better then them Gohan just relax.'_ He keeps himself calm for now.

Gohan sighs. "Guess I'm eating alone today."

He goes to the one place he can think of to find any sort of peace. The roof. Gohan walks back inside and passes by the girls bathroom. Two females inside sound like their having an argument. Gohan decides a little cat fight might be a good pick me up. He leans against the wall and listens in.

"How could you do that? He already has a girlfriend!" Gohan could easily tell that was the voice of Erasa.

"It's not my fault he wanted some on the side. I'm supposed to see him again this Thursday." And that was Videl.

Gohan looks down at the ground. _'Oh, shes that kinda girl then.'_

Erasa continues. "That's disgusting Videl. How long are you gonna keep this up for?" She was obviously upset.

"As long as I have to! As long as it takes!" She was angry. But not at Erasa.

Gohan gets a bit bold and decides to peek in. Erasa and Videl stand across each other with their sides to the door. Erasa was visibly concerned for her friend but Videl was obviously upset. _'Whats she mean by that I wonder?'_

Erasa reaches out and grabs Videl's arm gently. "Videl you know if you don't stop this soon that something bad is bound to happen."

Videl shakes Erasa's grip and steps in front of a mirror. She looks into her own eyes. "Erasa I just don't-" She stops when she sees a shadow on the ground by the door. She spins around. "Who's there?" She shouts.

Erasa turns to see what Videl was talking about as Videl runs to the door but sees nothing. Videl pushes the door open and looks around in confusion. "Huh?" She looks behind the door and up and down the halls. _'I'm loosing my mind now. Great.'_

Standing in the stairwell Gohan eases the door shut. "I shouldn't be listening in on other peoples conversations like that. I should just go eat lunch. That will make me feel better." He says just above a whisper.

Gohan lays out his lunch and digs in. He was more then happy now that he had all of this food set out. About twenty minutes later and he just finishes downing his soda when the door to the stair well begins turning. Gohan, not wanting to be seen on the roof, jumps up and capsulizes his food. He quickly ducks behind an air duct as the door opens.

The sounds of quiet sobs spark his curiosity. The person runs past him without noticing him there thanks mostly to their crying. Gohan doesn't try to move though. He remains rooted in place when he sees who it is. _'Videl?'_

Videl was crying, hard. Gohan watches her a moment longer then he starts to walk away when Videl starts talking to herself.

"Dammit! Why? Why couldn't he have lost?" She chokes out as she leans against the ledge of the school building.

_'Huh? What on Earth is she talking about?'_ Gohan almost feels compelled to give away his presence and try his hand at comforting Videl.

** "It's not my fault he wanted some on the side. I'm supposed to see him again this Thursday."**

Gohan stops himself. _'Then again, I'm sure she has plenty of guys to comfort her.'_

Videl's sobs begin to slow a little. "This isn't even worth it any more." Videl grabs onto the ledge. Gohan's eyes go wide. "If there is a guardian angel then he'll save me somehow."

_'Guardian angel?'_ Gohan was beginning to think this girl was nuts. Videl brings her leg onto the ledge and swings her other leg over. Gohan tries to call out to her but it's to late. Videl pushes herself off of the ledge. The air rushes past her briefly then comes to a stop a lot faster then she would have thought.

She looks down and sees the ground is almost as far away now as it was before. Confused, she looks up and sees her hand held by another. Shes to stunned to speak or scream. Slowly the person on the other end pulls her back over. Videl almost feels excited, till she notices the navy blue shirt and spiky hair.

Gohan pulls Videl over and grabs her by the waist and gently sets her down. "Are you alright?" He asks in genuine concern. Something Videl wasn't used to from guys she hardly knew.

She tries to speak but her voice wont come out. She slowly nods yes. Gohan smiles, it almost makes Videl blush but most of her blood was still rushing to fast from her attempted suicide. "Good." Is all he says.

Gohan looks down at his hands and their placement. He pulls them away and turns. "I should... I should go." He turns around and walks away quickly. He knew it wasn't the best idea to leave a girl who just tried to kill herself alone on a roof but he wasn't acting rationally right now anyway.

Videl's feet slide from under her and she falls. She tries to call out to Gohan but her voice still just wont work. Never once had anybody tried to save her. Never once had she received such a genuine smile. It would take the rest of lunch for her to find her voice and regain her ability to walk again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: I guess nobody else has had the idea to make Videl a bit of a whore. If this story stays this popular then It may be a bit longer of a story then I anticipated. That amount of reviews was motivating. Most questions will be answered as the story progresses and most concerns will be put at ease. One thing, no Videl and Sharpener are not, will not and have never been together in this story. Sharpener is a good guy this go around and hes with Erasa.)

Anonymoose: Thank you for pointing that little mistake in spelling out. I'm glad my spelling and grammar are good so far. It's amazing what spell check can do lol. I don't really use it that much but truth be told I never even really graduated high school which is why I have a hard time trying to figure out what to put in these stories that would make since for school. I do have a GED though so. As far as the past and present tense thing goes, after this I'll try to be more cognizant of that. Thanks though.

Romanticizer101: Videl's whole bad girl thing is actually for a reason and no shes not with Sharpener. I'm very glad you like this so far though.

Sesshylover: I will do my best to make this one my best just like I do with every other story. Enjoy the ride :)

Gue22: I was hoping to do something not done yet. If nobody else has made Videl a skank yet then I'm glad to be the first. It's going to get worse before it gets better.


	4. Guardian

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Four...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Guardian...

As the students begin coming in waves back to the classroom Gohan searches for the one person he was concerned about. Student after student they come but with each face not being the one of his interest he feels worse and worse. His worst fear now is to hear the school principle announce the early release of class due to a body being discovered somewhere.

_'Stupid!'_ He scolds himself. _'How could you just leave her alone like that?'_

As a few more students trickle in Gohan almost perks up. Sharpener and Erasa walk in and take their seats. When Videl fails to come in after them his mood goes south again. To make matters worse his best friend Butch had just waltzed in just as the bell rang. When Butch takes his seat Gohan instantly becomes angry.

_'Great, just being in this guys presence makes me wanna blow.'_

Gohan tries to relax by taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. _'If only I knew her ki better I could just feel for her. Damn it all.'_

Wile trying to keep his nerves and anger in check he listens in on Erasa and Sharpeners conversation.

Sharpener looks around the classroom. "That's funny, wheres Videl?"

Erasa stops applying her lipstick. "Oh, she texted me right before lunch ended. She said she went home cause she was sick."

As she finishes applying her lipstick Butch joins in. "Tsk, what a lucky broad. I bet she could get away with murder if she wanted."

At this Gohan opens his eyes. He turns to Butch. "What do you mean she cou-" He stops and turns to Sharpener and Erasa instead. "What does he mean she could get away with murder?"

Butches arm muscle tenses at the small insult even if it really wasn't an insult. Erasa giggles. "He means she can do just about anything and not worry about repercussions with her pop being the world champ and all."

Sharpener puts his hands behind his head and leans back. "That and she is the cities best crime fighter."

"Maybe not any longer if this guardian angel guy hangs around." Erasa's eyes twinkle in fantasy.

Gohan just stares blankly. "World champ? Crime fighter? Guardian angel? What are you guys talking about?"

Erasa and Sharpeners jaws drop. Butch just laughs at Gohan's clueless questions. Gohan just glares at the overgrown jock when Sharpener leans back forward. "Kid, just where are you from?"

Gohan doesn't take his eyes off of Butch as he responds. "439 mountain district."

Erasa jumps from her seat. "What? No way! That's over five hours away by jet car!" The entire class turns around at her outburst. Gohan breaks his glare and slowly turns to Erasa. "I uh, well you see I can um. I... stay with a friend in West city on the weekdays. It's a lot closer see?" He horribly lies.

"Goham has a friend? Now there's a real shocker." Butch insults. Gohan's blood begins to boil.

"My names not Goham Butch, learn it." Gohan's voice deepens threateningly.

"Or what? You'll educate me to death?" Butch was enjoying himself way to much.

Just as Gohan is about to make good on his fantasy about throwing the cocky student out of the window the teacher walks in. Gohan forces himself to relax and looks straight ahead although his red face is impossible to miss. Erasa leans over to Sharpener.

"Hey Sharpie, think you can tell Butch to lay off of Gohan for a wile? I have a weird feeling he may want to." She whispers.

Sharpener looks over at the angry demi saiyan. "I'll get him to lay off but I doubt Butch would have to worry about a toothpick like him."

Erasa smiles. "Thanks. I'm going to try and fill Gohan in on some things after school since he's so far behind on the gossip."

Sharpener suddenly feels sympathy for Gohan. "Fine, just try not to take to long. I'm giving you a ride home today and I would like to be in before it gets dark out."

Erasa just frowns and rolls her eyes. She turns to Gohan thinking he couldn't hear their entire conversation.

"Hey Gohan. After school can you-" He cuts her off and she squeaks in surprise.

"I'll be waiting by the oak tree out front." He whispers.

Erasa stares blankly. "How did you?" She was almost shaking.

Gohan realizes his small mistake. "I was um... I have good hearing and picked up some of the conversation. Hey Sharpener, what was it you said about butchers and toothpicks? Are you going out to eat after school or something?" His cover sounded ridiculous even to him.

Sharpener just chuckles. "No Gohan, just, pay attention to the teacher and not us OK?"

Gohan sighs and nods. His coverup worked. _'I really need to watch what I say here.'_

The rest of the school day went without incident. Much to Gohan's relief. Even Butch seemed to have decided enough was enough for a day but Gohan was not looking forward to seeing what fun Butch had in mind for the rest of the school year.

Gohan peacefully leans against the large oak tree with his hands behind his head. Most of the student body had already took off like the school grounds were the plague. Now it was mostly just a few remaining students chatting quietly, some birds singing and. "Hey cutie!" A very high pitched voice announces.

Gohan's peace shatters as he clutches at his ears. _'Can that girl ever just say hello?'_

Gohan turns to his right and smiles despite the ringing in his ears. Erasa was just a few feet away with a large smile. Just behind her Gohan could see Sharpener talking with Butch but they were just out of his hearing range. "Whats up Erasa?" He asks in a very friendly way.

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to see if I could help to fill you in on whats what around here." She walks up to Gohan. _'Wow, he's a lot taller then I realized.'_

Gohan leans back against the tree and tucks his hands in his pockets. "Well that's awful nice of you. Aside from you Sharpener and Butch nobody's even tried to talk to me. Honestly I wish Butch would join the rest of them."

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about Butch for a wile, Sharpeners making sure of that. Listen, were you just playing dumb in there or do you really not know about Videl and the guardian angel?" Erasa cuts right to the chase.

"I honestly haven't a clue. Should I or something?"

Erasa gives Gohan an are you serious look. "Well duh! First off, Videl is the daughter of the one and only Hercule Satan! The man who defeated Cell and all."

Gohan nearly falls over. "What! He's the one the world thinks beat Cell!" Erasa mistakes his shocked reaction for excited surprise.

"Uh huh! Isn't it cool! To be sitting next to his daughter!"

Gohan rubs his head. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh don't feel that way. You'll probably never meet him. Videl does everything she can to make sure none of us do." Her tone sounds sad. Gohan mistakes it for disappointment and moves on before he vomits.

"Alright Erasa what about the whole crime fighter thing?" He asks, still in disbelief of the news he just received.

"Well, two years ago Videl was on her way to school when she saw a couple guys beating up a cop behind an old warehouse. She landed on the roof of the warehouse and jumped in. She took the two thugs out and rescued the cop just in time. Come to find out the two thugs were two of the top fighters for one of the gangs around here. Thanks to her that cop she saved survived and was able to turn over some critical information about the gang. Ever since then shes been helping them out when they need it." Erasa sounds so giddy about her story. Gohan could tell there was more but he wasn't about to ask for it. The summary would do him just fine for now.

"Sounds like shes something else. What about the guardian angel? Is he a crime fighter to?" Gohan was still to shocked about who the world thinks beat Cell to care much. For now anyway.

Erasa's eyes take on a new shine now as she clasps her hands together at the thought of him. "Looks that way. He just showed up today at a bank robbery. He's so handsome with his blonde hair and muscles all over." Erasa was almost drooling.

Gohan flinches back. _'What the? That wasn't a guardian angel! Is that what everyone's calling me!'_ He laughs nervously. "Oh, he sure sounds um, cool?" He felt very awkward now. Erasa's fantasizing eyes were not helping one bit.

"Cool isn't even close to the right word. Oh what I wouldn't give just to grab his-" Gohan thanks everything that is good that she gets cut off.

Sharpener was beeping his horn in frustration. Erasa glares at him. "Oh alright Sharpener I'm coming!" She yells.

Erasa turns back to Gohan and waves. "See you tomorrow Gohan!" She lightly jogs over to Sharpener and jumps in his car. Sharpener impatiently reverses and takes off. Gohan just stares blankly. _'Great, in less then a day I've become a crime fighter, saved the life of the phony world savior, become bitter enemies with the schools star football player and become friends with the apparent gossip queen.'_

Gohan starts slowly walking away deep in thought. _'How can Videl be a crime fighter if she acts the way she does? And why would she try to kill herself if her life is apparently perfect. It just doesn't make any since!'_

He walks into an ally and looks for any sign of people. When he sees none he bends his knees slightly and leaps into the sky. He starts flying well above the sight of a normal person when his mind goes back to his alter ego, the guardian angel. _'Man, I can't believe I made one lousy appearance in the city as a super saiyan and everyone's made me a celebrity. I don't mind helping out but if I'm not careful someones bound to notice my cloths. If I'm ever going to help out again I need a way to hide my school cloths.'_ An idea hits him and he smiles. "Time to pay Bulma a visit."

He changes course for West city. The moment he arrives he runs into Bulma's home. With Vegeta living there Bulma had gotten rid of almost every security system minus the surveillance cameras. Once inside Gohan is greeted by one of the many servant robots.

"Good day Mr. Son. What is your purpose here today?" The robot asks nicely.

Gohan takes a seat in a chair. "I'm here to see Bulma. Could you get her for me?"

"Right away sir." The robot says as it twirls around and rolls off. A few minutes later and Bulma steps in with a wide grin.

"Gohan! Where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in years!" She was obviously excited.

Gohan stands up and smiles at his old friend. "Sorry Bulma, things have just been so busy with homework and Goten and all."

Bulma gives Gohan a friendly hug and leans back. "Jeez you got tall. Just like your father."

Gohan's smile instantly vanishes. Bulma breaks the hug and looks away. "Oh, sorry. I forgot."

"It's OK, it's not your fault." Gohan says in a low sad tone.

Bulma changes the subject. "So what brings you all the way out here? Guardian angel." She says with a playful wink.

Gohan rubs his head. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Gohan, when a blonde teenager swoops in on a bank robbery that not even the Satan city police department could handle, has bullets bounce off of him then flies away it tends to stand out in the news." She says matter of factly.

Gohan just sighs. "Oh boy, at least mom doesn't ever watch the news." He looks back up. "I hate to drop by looking for a favor but is there any way you could help me with something?"

Bulma looks back at Gohan with curious eyes. "Sure Gohan, anything you need."

Gohan smiles feeling slightly relieved. "Well, I was wondering if there was a way you could make me a disguise. I have an idea for what I want I just don't have a way to hide it."

"A disguise? I thought you had that covered since you took your shirt off and went super." She asks in mild confusion.

"That's the thing, eventually someones going to notice my shoes and pants and start asking questions. If I can just disguise those then I would be fine."

"Oh I see now. So just a change of pants and shoes then right?" She verifies.

Gohan nods. "Yep."

"And you said you knew what you wanted already?"

Gohan smirks to the side. "Sure do."

A couple hours later and Gohan is standing in Bulma's lab as she applies the finishing touches on Gohan's old wrist watch. "There, that should do it." She says as she wipes away some sweat.

She hands Gohan his watch. "Put it on and whenever you want just press the red button on the side."

Gohan puts his watch on and holds it up. "Mind if I try it real fast?" He asks with excitement.

Bulma smiles. It wasn't often Gohan looked so excited anymore. "Of course kiddo! But before you do you should power up to get the full effect. There's a mirror behind you to."

Gohan powers up. A small gust of wind blows some loose papers around. "Sorry about that Bulma."

Bulma just waves him off. "Hey I told you to do it so don't worry about it. Oh and by the way I added a little something to your requested attire. Let me know what you think."

Gohan can hardly fight his urge to smile. He walks over to the mirror and presses the button on his watch. Instantly his body lights up and his cloths change. His shirt vanishes along with his satchel. His school shoes turn into boots and his jeans change into the lower half of a black gi. It was just as he had asked but then he notices what Bulma had mentioned.

He reaches down and holds it up. His sash that tied around his waist as his belt was dark red and twice as long as a normal sash. Gohan looks back to Bulma. "Is this what you added?"

Bulma places her hands on her hips. "Sure is. Since a cape would look ridiculous on you without a shirt I made that instead. You like it?"

Gohan turns back to the mirror. He looks himself up and down and smiles confidently. "I love it. It's better then I had hoped for."

Bulma was feeling excited. She had watched Gohan grow beyond his years and seeing him now, embracing the role of crime fighting super hero was giving her the chills. "So what will you call yourself?"

Gohan powers down and changes back to his regular cloths. "I think the city already did that for me. Good thing to. If I tried to name myself I'd end up with something like the great saiyaman or some lame thing."

Bulma giggles. "Yeah that's pretty corny."

"Well, I should probably be heading out. I wanna try to make an appearance in my new get up before it gets to late."

Bulma walks over to the exit with Gohan. "Good idea. Listen, when you get home tell Chichi I said hi and feel free to stop by any time. I know Trunks would love to see you."

Gohan nods with a warm smile. "You bet. Thanks again Bulma."

"Anytime kiddo, now go do your thing." She gives him a playful punch to his arm.

Gohan exits the lab and heads for the exit. Once outside he takes back to the sky and heads off for Satan city again. Without wasting any time he transforms and powers up.

"Alright, this city is known for having the highest crime rate. Lets see if anything is going on." His tone is confident and excited.

It's not long before he's rewarded with something. A single car with three occupants weaves in and out of traffic as they run from the police. Not wanting to overstep his boundaries Gohan decides to hang back until needed.

"Step on it! Their gaining on us!" The man in the back seat franticly screams.

The man in the passenger seat clings to his Uzi nervously. On the center console, a bag of a dozen small rubber sacks sit that are filled with a white powder. The driver looks in his rear view mirror. "Damn it all! Those pigs just don't know when to give up!"

He looks back on the road ahead and sees a young woman pushing a baby carriage across the street. "Hold on guys, I'm gonna give those bacon strips something else to worry about!"

He turns his wheel and aims for the young woman. The police behind him almost immediately notice his course change. The cops jaw drops as his face drains of color. "Ah! He's heading straight for that woman and baby!"

The young woman notices the flashing lights and turns to see. She freezes in fear the moment she notices the oncoming car. She doesn't even have time to scream. The cars image reflects on her eyes. She shuts them tightly. A gust of wind is all that hits her but the sound of a crash blasts at her ears.

She slowly opens one eye and gasps. She almost falls over. "It's you." She whispers.

The police cruisers fear the worst. When the car appears to crash though they soon wonder what happened. Still, they race to the scene hoping that the woman and child had by some miracle escaped. The first car to arrive only seconds after the impact screeches to a halt and the two deputies jump out. Words fail them.

With nothing but his foot encased up to the middle of his shin of the cars hood the guardian angel was there. The thugs inside of the car struggle to get out of the mangled car. Confusion eating away at them. The police on scene are simply to stunned to react.

"What the hell did you hit!" The thug in the back of the car says as he holds the gash on his head. The thug on the passenger side was clearly knocked out but the driver was well aware of his predicament. "Shit!" He curses as he reaches for the Uzi.

He aims it at the police when someone just appears in front of him. He jerks back and fires a burst. Guardian angel catches them all and frowns down at the man.

"Where did you?" He starts to ask.

Gohan reaches in and grabs the man by his arm and yanks him out. The mans head and legs painfully knock against the car door and steering wheel. Gohan drags him back and turns him to face the frightened woman. He leans in. "Your lucky I don't make you look like she would have." He whispers.

The police did not know what to do. Fist this guy stops a speeding car with ease, then he vanishes from the front and reapers on the side of the car, then he catches a burst of bullets at point blank range and now he was whipping around a full grown man like he was a child's doll. The rest of the police on the scene had arrived but were just as stunned.

A small crowd of people had formed and were ether staring like deer caught in headlights or were taking as many pictures and videos as their phones would allow.

The thug whimpers. Gohan turns him back around. "Say something?" He coldly asks.

The thug slowly shakes his head no. Gohan smiles. "Good. Sleep." He says just before he lightly chops the mans neck effectively rendering him unconscious. He tosses him at the deputies feet. "He's yours. The second one is hiding in the car still and the third one is knocked out cold."

The deputies look down at the thug before them but when they look back up they do fall back. "Wh-where did he go?" One of the deputies asks still in shock.

Gohan had vanished without a trace. He looks down at his handy work from the edge of a building for a moment longer. He turns back and takes off for home. His job was done, now it was time for something he desperately needed. Food.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Hope this chapter keeps up with the expectations. Maybe this story will inspire some other writers to try some new stuff. I really hope so because I want to see some new things and interesting stories.)

Tanatosu: Don't worry, this won't die out. I have plenty of time at work most of the time to write. The biggest concern is when this writing bug I have right now dies out. That's when the updates take weeks sometimes.

Gue22: The eyes of the characters are something everyone needs to pay attention to. As you may have noticed, I'll make a subtle comment or action in the beginning of a story and it will have a huge effect later on. I like using the smallest of comments or actions to make the biggest plot twists later on.

Romanticizer101: It won't die out. I wont let it. I'm not going to have Gohan end up showing off when and if he goes to P.E. Because it's been done to much. I'm trying to do what nobody expects most of the time or twist things around that did happen like the bank robbery or the crazy driver. Glad you like Videl's character. Wait till the story gets... juicy... it's gonna get crazy later on.

To everyone else: Glad you all like it! Enjoy the rest, near as I can tell it's far from over.


	5. Confusion

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Five...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Confusion...

Videl was still in mild shock as she finally pushes herself back up to her feet. A million things were running through her mind as she slowly begins walking to the roof exit. _'I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking?'_ She scolds herself for her actions. As she reaches the door she looks down near the edge of the roof. There she sees an empty soda can lightly being blown by a small gust of wind.

_'What was Gohan doing up here anyway?'_ She shakes her head. _'I'll figure that out later. I need to get out of school.'_

She pulls out her cell phone and begins texting Erasa. The simple task of texting was more challenging then usual for Videl since her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. After several failed attempts she finally manages to get a legible text sent to her friend. The second it sends Videl takes off down the stairs and into the hall.

As students filled the halls to filter back into their respective class rooms Videl made a mad dash for the exit. When she gets outside she looks down at the spot of the pavement that was close to being her grave. The thought sends an eerie chill down her spine. Videl takes a hesitant step forward when she glances back up to the roof again.

**"If there is a guardian angel then he'll save me somehow."**

Her own words replay in her mind. _'Gohan.'_ She couldn't believe it then, she still couldn't believe it now. The luck of Gohan not only going to school on that day but also just so happening to be on the roof of school at the same time she was. _'I have to get my mind off of all this.'_

Videl looks away from the roof and runs home. It takes longer then it would if she were to just use her jet copter but if there was one thing Videl didn't mind it was a good run to help relax her mind. She couldn't figure out what it was about running that relaxed her so much. Maybe it was the feel of the wind gliding across her exposed skin or the sweat flowing down her body freely. Maybe it was the thought that she was able to out run her own demons.

Whatever it was, she needed it right now. It would take her almost forty minutes of straight non stop running before she would finally make it home. The second she gets inside she runs up to her room to deposit her school bag and change into something a bit looser. When she gets to her room she sighs.

It was spotless. _'I guess dads cleaning crew went right to work after I left.'_ She looks around and tries not to remember how her room had gotten into the condition it was in before she left but the memories were still to fresh. Videl decides there's only one way to be rid of the dirty thoughts. She strips out of her cloths right in front of her door and tosses them into a sweaty pile in the corner.

Most of her makeup was already running down her face so she just wipes what she can away with her shirt then she removes her toung ring. Naked she now stands, with only herself and her mind in the room. She steps over to her dresser and pulls open her smallest drawer where she kept her favorite outfit.

A baggy white shirt, spandex training shorts and black lifting gloves. She pulls them out and smirks. This was who she was happy to be. She slides into her cloths and grabs her boots. Once dressed she makes her way down to her fathers training area. A place she knew her father hadn't been in months. A place she could go to escape herself.

On her way out she spots her wrist communicator. She snatches it off her table and puts it on. Her transformation was complete.

Videl could spend hours in the training facility. Whether it be on the speed bag, heavy bag or reaction bag or the weight room itself she always found something to do in there. Every day she could feel herself getting stronger, her muscles getting firmer and her mind getting tougher. If she could just find a way to make her heart beat to a different rhythm then she would be complete.

Several hours later and Videl's grunts of labor could still be heard outside as Alice passes by. The young maid of the house curiously enters silently and watches Videl from the doorway. She marvels at the sight. Videl was currently in the middle of performing agility attacks.

Videl springs back and flips in the air onto her hands then springs again. With her back to the wall she leaps forward and whips her leg out and crushes her invisible opponent with the vicious kick. She then rolls left and sweeps the legs out from another and spins on her back in an almost break dancing move as she pushes herself back to her feet in a crouching position.

She drops her weight into a punch to end her second opponents waking period. Videl rolls again, this time backward as if avoiding an attack from a third opponent. As Videl braces herself for more attacks from imaginary thugs she spots a feminine figure with her peripheral vision. She ceases her routine and stands up straight.

"Hey Alice. Sorry I didn't let you know I was here." Videl wipes her face as she pants slightly.

Alice crosses her arms. "Sorry? Videl, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad to see your in here."

"How do I look? Any improvement?" Videl eagerly asks.

Alice looks Videl up and down. "I see more improvement then you realize when I find you in here."

Videl smiles and giggles excitedly. "You mean it?"

"Cross my heart." Alice says as she crosses over her heart with her fingers. Videl had no idea that Alice wasn't just referring to her training. She drops her arms and reaches back for the door. "Listen, dinners going to be ready soon, why don't you finish up and clean up."

Videl starts to respond when a beeping silences her. Alice looks on with worry as Videl brings up her wrist communicator and presses a button.

"Yes captain?" She answers professionally.

"Glad your able to answer this time Videl." The captain starts harshly. "We need you over by the corner of Z and GT as fast as you can get there. We just received word that a drug raid just went sour. Can you help?"

Videl looks up at Alice's worried expression and answers. "I'll be there in five minutes captain. Hold on." Her tone is almost emotionless.

"Alright Videl. Please hurry. They have one of our own men that their using as leverage." The captain cuts the comm link.

Videl frowns. "Sorry Alice. I have to go." Videl runs as quickly as she can past Alice without even waiting for a word in return. Alice stays rooted in place, fearful for the young girls life. "Be careful Videl." She whispers.

Videl skids to a halt outside and throws out the capsule for her jet copter. A quick burst of smoke appears and within seconds her jet copter sits ready to be piloted. The cockpit cover automaticly slides back and up. A small box sits next to her it. Videl runs up to the box and grabs the lid to the box and flips it open.

Videl reaches inside the box and pulls out a lightweight flexi armor vest and tosses it on. Attached to the vest is a small coil wire with a hooked ear piece. Videl hooks the ear piece over her right ear. Next she grabs a duty belt and clasps it around her waist. With three sets of hand cuffs, a small high powered flashlight, lock picking set and badge she was ready for action.

Her entire outfit was specially designed made just for her. The bulky armor that the swat members wore was impractical for the work she did. Her current armor would only stop a small projectile or knife attack but it was better then nothing at all. Her communicator was standard issue and worked well when she needed instant field reports. Her duty belt had ample room for more tools such as a weapon but Videl refused to use any sort. Hers was a job that no other had, she was one of a kind.

Videl grabs the side of her jet copter and leaps in. As the cockpit cover hisses closed the engines ignite. Within less then thirty seconds of receiving the call Videl was airborne and on her way.

Videl steers her copter in the direction of the location she was given. With her course set she reaches up and fixes her hair. She no longer had pig tails, now she had a pony tail. Videl looks on at the horizon as she flies into it and takes a deep breath to relax her body. This wasn't just a job for her, it was the life she wasn't afraid to live.

Less then a minute before Videl would be landing her ear bud communicator comes to life with a frantic transmission.

"Videl! Come in!" She instantly recognizes the voice of the police captain. She reaches up and presses on the small button on the side of her ear piece. "Videl here. Whats wrong?" She keeps calm.

"Those drug dealers just killed our under cover and tossed him out like a piece of trash and took off! Their taking separate vehicles and we only have enough men to chase after one. Can you handle the other?" The captain almost sounded desperate.

Videl's face hardens. "No sweat. Which way are they headed?"

"They were last seen on mystic heading towards the garden district. Be careful Videl, their in a red truck and have weapons." The captain knows all to well what Videl could be capable of but the thought of such a young girl doing the task he had just given still made him worry.

Videl's lips begin to pull back into a confident smirk. "I'm on my way. I'll radio you when I'm finished."

"Thanks Videl. Good luck."

Videl cuts the comm link. _'Nobody to interfere. Just the way I like it.'_

Videl changes course and flies into the garden district. Even if she was blind she could find the thugs trail of destruction. Videl narrows her eyes at the scene. The thugs had ran half a dozen cars off the road, ran through two fruit stands and from what she could see from the air, they were popping off random shots whenever they would see someone.

No sooner does Videl look just further up the road she spots them. Just as the captain said. Two thugs were in the bed of a red truck with rifles wile the rest were in the cab. Videl punches it. She had to stop this and fast. When she catches up she reaches down and grabs a transmitter and presses the button on it's side.

"This is Videl Satan. Stop your vehicle and surrender peacefully." Her voice comes through on a loud speaker and echos through the city streets.

The thugs in the truck obviously hear her. The two in the back take aim and begin taking pop shots at Videl's copter. The rounds strike but bounce off harmlessly. _'Figured that wouldn't work. Now, how do I stop a speeding truck?'_

When no good ideas come to mind Videl decides a bad idea would have to suffice. She angles the nose of her copter down and speeds down to the truck. _'Lets see how they fair against someone that pushes back.'_

She glides next to the truck with the thugs in the back still popping off shots in an attempt to find a weak spot in Videl's jet copters armor. The driver glances to the side and does a double take. Videl and the thug make eye contact.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" The thug curses as he turns the wheel sharply. The heavy truck slams into the side of Videl's copter. The hard hit shakes up Videl and causes her copter to swing into on coming traffic.

When Videl regains control she sees notices a van heading straight for her. With a quick jerk she pulls back on the control rod and pulls up. The skids of her copter just miss the roof of the van by inches. Videl looks back at the smirking thugs. "Alright punks. It's my turn."

Videl swerves back and slams her copter into the side of the truck. The thugs in the back nearly fall out from the impact and drop their weapons as they fight to hang on. The truck swerves onto the sidewalk and takes out several small road signs before the drives regains control again.

The driver growls in frustration. This time both he and Videl ram into each other at the same time. Videl's jet copter had many advantages over the heavy truck but strength was not one of them. The truck and copter collide and sparks fly. Slowly, the truck starts to push Videl's copter into on coming traffic again.

Not wanting a repeat of before Videl is forced to let up. When she suddenly pulls up she notices the Truck fish tails and almost looses control.

The thug in the passenger side smacks the driver upside the head. "Would you watch what your doing!"

The driver glares at his accomplice. "Think you can do a better job asshole!"

Videl drops back and gets behind the truck. One of the thugs in the back recovers his weapon and starts popping off shots at Videl's cockpit. Videl pushes her control rod forward and rams into the back of the truck. The thugs in the back bounce around from the impact.

The thug that recovered his weapon regains his composure. "Shes really starting to piss me off!"

He takes aim again and shoots again. This time the constant abuse from playing bumper cars and taking so much gun fire takes it's toll. The round strikes and causes a large crack to spread across her cockpit windshield.

Videl reacts by flinching back. _'OK, new plan.'_

Videl pulls back again and goes back to the trucks side. She quickly rams it again though not as hard this time. She watches the drivers hands carefully.

"She wants to try this crap again!" The thug confidently yells.

He swings the wheel at Videl again. Videl reacts and pulls up. The truck looses control with the thugs screaming. One of the thugs in the back falls out. At their current speeds Videl knows he'll be lucky to live through that tumble. She stays focused on the truck and watches as it crashes into the brick wall of an old abandoned hotel.

Videl lands close by and jumps out. She lands on a knee and starts walking over to the crashed truck. She could hear the groans already. It was obvious the thugs had lost some spunk after their crash. The thug in the back reaches up and grabs the side of the truck and pulls himself up. A trickle of blood drips down from his head.

Videl doesn't give him the chance to regain his bearings. She reaches over and grabs him by his collar and throws him to the ground. The thug yelps from the sudden toss. He starts to push his way up and makes it to his hands and knees when Videl swings her leg up and drives her boot into his face. The thug flips over and lands on his back. With his eyes closed and shallow breaths Videl knew he was unconscious.

She turns back to the remaining thugs still in the truck. Videl dips her chin. _'Those creeps better still be awake. I'm not ready to be finished yet.'_

As Videl walks over to the truck the passenger door bursts open when one of the thugs kicks it. Videl stops and waits to see what happens. She almost smiles when the passenger tumbles out followed by a well aware driver. The driver grabs his accomplice by his shoulders and pulls him up.

"Get up you idiot! Shes right there!" He franticly yells.

"I told you to give up peacefully. If you give up now then I won't harm you." Videl reasons one last time.

"Piss off! It's two on one and your just a teenage girl!"

Videl smiles. "Have it your way boys." She almost sounds seductive.

Before the two thugs can form a decent sentence Videl lunges at them. She goes after the still shaken up thug first. She leaps into the air with her leg extended and drives her heel into the thugs chest. As he falls to the ground Videl goes with him and lands still on his chest. When he hits the ground Videl rolls forward and springs back up to her feet.

Now it was just her and the last thug.

"Y-You can't do that..." He was shaking. "That... that's police brutality..."

Videl cracks her knuckles and steps toward the thug. "You must think I'm someone else. Someone who gives a damn!" Videl leaps at him and yells as she swings at the thug. Her fist connects and skids across his chin knocking him down.

The thugs rubs his throbbing chin with the back of his hand as he looks back at Videl. His eyes were full of fear. Videl reaches down and pulls him up so that he was face to face with her. The thug painfully mumbles. "So much for... protect and serve..."

Videl's eyes narrow. "I'm not a cop. And I do protect... the innocent. The rest will receive nothing from me except fear and pain." She whispers to the thug. Her low tone sounds deadly serious causing the thug to start pissing in his own pants as he whimpers. "Please... mercy..."

Videl smiles. "I'm giving you mercy by not murdering you the way you murdered that cop. Now, be quiet."

Videl lets the thug go and he drops down to his knees. Videl pulls her leg back and slams her knee into his face. The thug whips back. The only sound being the satisfying cracking of knee to face contact. Videl steps over the thug and presses the button on her ear piece.

"Captain, come in. It's Videl."

A few seconds pass by when the captain returns her call. "Go ahead Videl."

"Those thugs are ready for pick up. I'm turning on the transponder on my jet copter now so you can find me. How did everything go on your end?" She steps over to her damaged jet copter and looks over the damage.

"Everything went well over here. The guardian angel intercepted the second car and put an end to them in a few seconds." The captain sounds cheerful. Something Videl wasn't used to but she had other things on her mind.

_'The guardian angel? He showed up again?'_ She thinks as she rubs the crack in her wind shield.

The captain interrupts her thoughts. "Whats the damage report by you?"

Videl places her free hand on her hip as she looks down the street that she had pursued the thugs down. Between wrecked connivance stands, downed road control signs and some petrified bystanders that were still hiding and the damage her own jet copter received she sighs. "Nothing serious."

"Oh boy. That bad?" The captain answers knowingly.

"Nothing worse then normal I guess." Videl answers honestly.

Videl and the captain go over the reports for a few more minutes before they break communication. It would be a good half hour before any police units would arrive to properly arrest the thugs that Videl had rounded up and close to two hours before Videl was finally home.

The light of day had vanished by now and the chill of night had set in. Videl knew she should be feeling good right now with her performance today but the moment she touches down and looks at her home her stomach twists around. _'Why do I even bother anymore?'_

She gets out of her jet copter and removes her gear. She re-capsulizes her jet copter and retains the capsule. When she makes it back up to her room she puts her capsule wallet and wrist communicator on her table and picks up her cell phone. It reads that she has one new message.

When she opens it she smiles halfheartedly. It was her special friend. Videl listens to the message for a moment then presses the redial button. The phone rings twice before someone answers. It wasn't a male voice like Videl had expected.

"Listen you little bitch. I don't know who you are but if you call my man one more time I will track you down and gut you, got it?" The female on the other end angrily blasts. Before Videl can even say a word the line cuts out.

Videl's hand slides down from her face and she drops her phone. She leans over and grabs her knees. Videl looses it and starts crying, again.

"Is this what I've become?" She chokes out between sobs. "I'm nothing but a fucking slut now. My own father doesn't even care!" Her tears were flowing down her face. The heroic actions from before meant nothing to her now. All she wanted at this point was someone there to comfort her, but she painfully knew all to well that there wasn't a soul on Earth for her.

Videl slowly pushes her way to the center of her bed and curls up in a ball. She lost count of how many times she would do this. She cried herself to sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I re-wrote it four times and refused to do it again. Hope everyone like how Videl's character is resembling a roller coaster right now. Seems like a lot of people like the unique way I have portrayed Videl but don't like some of the more raunchy details. Relax, I won't destroy her, I will rebuild her instead. The next chapter should be a bit more fun for me to write. Anyway, time to get it started. Oh and let me know what your thoughts on Videl's outfit are, I'm trying to make this a bit more on the practical side sort of.)

For the first time ever I had to many reviews to keep track of. Not that I'm complaining about that. I'll see if I can answer/address some comments/concerns/questions like this.

Gohan's shirtless outfit has a reason.

Videl and Guardian angel will meet soon enough.

The drama will get intense

I'm trying to keep with Videl's mixed character whore/crime fighter

Gohan will stay the way he is but as time goes by he may lighten up a tiny bit.

And Finally this is not what I'm used to writing so any suggestions would be nice lol. I do already have the end typed up so no worries about me finishing this story. In my own opinion the end will be the best part.


	6. Secrets

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Six...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Secrets...

"Gohan! Wake up sweetie!" Chichi calls out to her eldest son. When she receives no response she fumes. "Shoot. That boy hardly ever wakes up when I call him any more." She cups her hands to her mouth.

"Goten! Go wake your brother up! It's almost time for breakfast." Chichi folds her arms and counts in her head. _'Three, two, one.'_

Crash!

"Wake up big brother! Wake up! Wake up! Wake U- Oof!" Chichi smiles to the side as she listens to the rerun.

"I'm up Goten I'm up." Gohan groggily informs. "Whats with the urgency squirt?"

Goten sits up after being tossed off of his brother. "Mom told me to wake you up for breakfast."

Gohan looks around his room. His school cloths were tossed around in any old place and his satchel was laid on his desk, untouched from the day prior. Including his homework. Gohan sighs. _'Strong as I may be I still have a hard time doing anything when I stay up late.'_

"Goten go ahead and go back downstairs. I'll be down in a few." He says with a yawn.

Goten jumps up. "OK! Hurry up Gohan because I'm starving!" Goten bounces away.

Gohan can't help but smile at his younger brothers excited disposition. Every time he was around his brother he found it hard to bear any negative emotions. Just like when he was around his father. With another yawn and stretch Gohan gets up and repeats the motions from the day before.

DBZ

Videl had slept through the night relatively well all things and events considered. In her arms she was clutching her pillow like a person. The soft warm glow of daylight graces her smooth pale skin. A few strands of hair cling to her cheek as she sleeps peacefully. To see her in this state one would think they were looking at an angel.

A shadow casts over her momentarily and something slides onto her bed. Videl's nose twitches a bit and then she slowly eases her eyes open. As her vision slowly comes to focus she smiles tiredly. Before her sits a tray of blueberry pancakes, maple and brown sugar oatmeal, cereal and a tall glass of cool milk. Videl sits up and wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Whats all of this for Alice?" Her voice is low and weak as she forces herself to wake up.

Alice sits down on Videl's bed. "It's for you Videl. You earned it."

Videl stretches. "What did I do?" She asks genuinely curious.

"You took down those thugs yesterday. What you did was very brave." Alice was obviously proud of Videl.

Videl just sighs. "Alice I didn't do anything special yesterday." She looks back at the tray of food. "But if I get this as my reward for putting my life at risk then I'll be glad to do it more often." She says with a smile. She picks up a fork and starts cutting off a piece of her pancake.

Alice gets back up and starts cleaning up Videl's room. "Videl, it's not so much because you took down those thugs that I'm proud of you for. I'm proud of you for doing it without wanting or expecting a reward."

"What do you mean by that?" She mumbles with a mouth full of food.

Alice giggles. "Ya know. For someone who's so smart and strong you really do have your blond moments."

Videl swallows. "Hey! I do not!" She whines.

"And also your fathers pride." Alice comments harmlessly. Videl chokes on her food.

"Don... don't say that please." She says as respectively as she can.

Alice sighs now. "One day Videl you and your father will come to terms with everything. I just hope that day comes soon."

Alice goes to leave Videl's room. She stops at the doorway. "Eat up hon. You don't want to be late for school right?"

She misses Videl's hiccup and resulting chest beating to try and dislodge her food. _'Oh crap. I forgot all about that. What am I gonna say to Gohan?'_

As Alice clears the final steps she hears the sounds of a large man stomping his way to the kitchen. She walks slightly faster and enters through a separate door. When she enters she puts on a bright smile. "Good morning Mr. Satan."

Hercule drops into his seat at the kitchen table and folds his arms. "Hello Alice. Mind explaining why I still don't see my breakfast?"

"Oh my apologies Mr. Satan. I just brought some to your daughter so I'm running a little la-" Alice tries to explain herself but Hercule interrupts her.

"My daughter? Don't tell me she snuck another boy in last night!" He starts to yell.

Alice grabs the morning paper and tosses it in front of Hercule. "No. She was out protecting the city again last night." Her irritation would have been impossible to miss by anybody who cared enough to notice.

Hercule was not that way though. He rarely noticed much of anything anymore. He scans through the paper then drops it onto the table. "That's better then. She should be trying to match my legacy. Not acting like a little tramp."

Alice takes a deep breath. "Sir. Maybe you could congratulate her. Shes right upstairs."

Little did Alice know, Videl was standing right outside of the kitchen peaking in from the shadows. Hercule responds to Alice's suggestion.

"Videl doesn't need that. What she needs is to keep training and getting stronger like me! She needs to stop running around with those punk friends of hers! She needs-" His rant gets cut off when Videl slams the door open.

"What I need is for mom to come back! What I need is for you to drop dead!" Videl yells harshly.

Hercule slams his hands on the table and abruptly stands up. "Who do you think your talking to Videl! I'm your father! How dare you speak to me, the world savior, in such a way!"

Alice hurries over to a seething Videl. "Videl! Calm down! You shouldn't speak to your father like that." She reasons.

Videl never breaks eye contact with her Hercule. "Father? Don't make me laugh. You haven't been my father in seven years." She growls each word angrily. She turns around and stomps back out. "I'm going to school now. My punk friends are waiting for me."

As Videl storms back out of the kitchen her father angrily calls back to her. "Videl! Videl! You get your ass back here right this instant! I mean it Videl!"

Videl ignores him as best as she can as she walks out of the house. Her eyes sparkling as she forces back the pained tears. Suddenly school didn't look so bad to her. She already figured that Gohan hadn't mentioned their encounter on the roof since Erasa hadn't blasted her phone yet.

Videl grabs her capsule wallet and reaches for the yellow capsule. She hesitates before grabbing it as she remembers the condition her yellow jet copter was in. '_Guess now is a good time to try out that prototype I got last month.'_

She grabs her black capsule instead and clicks it. In the typical fashion the tiny capsule poofs into a cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears Videl looks over her new mode of transportation. A sleeker model of her yellow jet copter now sat before her. Looking more like a stealth fighter jet then her insect like copter and black in color, Videl had to wonder why she never decided to check this prototype out before. The cockpit hydraulics hiss as the entire cockpit rises up into the air. If Videl wasn't already so upset over her conversation with her father then she would have smiled.

But with everything that seemed to be happening right now, Videl couldn't do anything but get in. Once she takes her seat the cockpit slides down and clicks shut. Videl glances over the controls. Instead of a control rod she now had a butterfly grip control. On the right side she notices several buttons and switches she never had before wile the left was fairly simple.

A green button to start the jet and a red one for emergency ejections under a flip cover to avoid unintentional ejections. Videl reaches over and presses the ignition button, the engines hum to life slowly at first but when the jet suddenly roars to life and shoots straight into the air Videl yelps. If it wasn't for her seat belt she was sure she would have flipped out of her seat.

The jet comes to a stop several hundred feet up and hovers semi quietly in the air. Videl's eyes had opened wide at this point. _'Ho crap! This thing is fast!'_

Slowly, Videl reaches up and grabs hold of her steering grips. _'OK Videl, nice and slow. Nice and slow.'_

She eases the controls forward and shrieks as her jet rips through the sky at sound breaking speeds. "Holy Hell!" She yells as she yanks back on the controls. Instead of stopping, her jet goes vertical. As it climbs higher into the sky Videl lets the controls go. "How do I stop this thing!"

Without warning, the jet levels out and comes to a smooth and easy stop. Videl catches her breath and looks around at the controls in confusion. "What just... happened."

"Please state your next command." A computed voice sounds.

Videl blinks twice. "Your kidding me. This thing has voice command?" She looks around at how high she had gotten. _'Whoa! I'm higher up then the clouds now!'_ She readjusts and grabs on to the only thing she can think of to grab, her seat belt. "Alright err jet. Take me to school, slowly."

"Command received. Setting coordinates for Orange star high school." The computer voice announces. With another slow hum Videl slightly relaxes thinking the jet had understood the 'slowly' part of her command. When the engines roar to life again she realizes it hadn't. She yells again the whole minute it takes for her new jet to arrive at school.

Gohan was almost to school again. Deep in thought, he slowly flies over the city trying to figure out how he would face Videl after pulling her away from the jaws of death. _'I hope she doesn't put me on the spot today. The last thing I want is for the entire school to think I'm ether a hero for catching her or even weirder for eating lunch on the roof.'_

He is so caught up that he doesn't even notice the speeding jet behind him. If the jet wasn't moving faster then the speed of sound then he probably could have heard it. However, with being consumed in thought and not paying much attention to things around him, Gohan is quite startled when a sudden black streak zips by him.

Videl's jet passes only a few yards over Gohan.

"What the?" He yells as he instinctively drops a little ways from the sky with his arms up in front of his face.

As the crosswinds die down he drops his hands and watches curiously as the speedy object continues on for a few seconds more then slows to a halt, right over school. Gohan flies over wile he watches the object suspiciously. When it starts to descend he readies himself to take action if the person inside does anything destructive or violent.

The jet nears the ground and the landing gear drops. Loose blades of grass and fallen leaves blow around as the air breaks hiss. Gently, the jet touches down and the cockpit cover rises. The few early students all stop and stare at the sight. Gohan tenses up and gets ready to make his move. He quickly lightens up when he notices the pilot.

Videl reaches up and grabs the side of her jet. She all but tumbles out onto the ground but the second she feels the moist grass she almost cheers. Then she notices her current location and the eyes that were all fixed upon her. Videl stands up and fights the urge to fall back over from being disorientated. She calmly walks over to the side of her new jet and presses the re-capsulize button.

With another poof of smoke the jet returns to it's tiny capsule. Videl grabs it and tucks it away as if nothing had ever happened. _'Note to self. Read the damn manual next time before piloting a prototype jet!'_

As Videl silently chews herself out Gohan was still watching from his place in the sky. His lips pull back a tiny bit. _'Looks like shes feeling better at least. Maybe this wont be such a bad day after all.'_

Gohan flies over and lands on the roof of school. _'If I hurry I can catch her outside of class.'_

Videl walks into the building and looks around. _'If I'm lucky I can talk with Gohan before he gets into class.'_

Gohan carefully opens the door that leads to the roof and peaks out to ensure nobody would see him. When he notices the coast is clear he steps out and starts heading toward his class where he would wait outside for Videl.

Videl walks briskly to see if Gohan had already made it to school or not. If he did she would ask to speak with him alone. If he didn't then she would wait for him outside of class. _'Better hurry up. A bookworm like him is probably never late for a class.'_

Gohan turns a corner in the hall wile Videl turns the same corner. Videl and Gohan collide and with Videl's pace she hits Gohan fairly hard and bounces back. Gohan gets caught off guard, he wasn't expecting to literally run into Videl but, as his classmate bounces back and lands on her butt he could only stand there surprised.

Videl rubs her lower back as she groans. _'What the hell did I just hit?'_ She looks up and trails her eyes up the body of Gohan who was still just standing there. She glares angrily at him.

"Where the Hell did you come from?"

Gohan couldn't help but smirk at her flustered response. "Well, it's a long story where I came from. But I was on my way to find you actually." He sounds amused.

Videl gets up and crosses her arms under her chest unintentionally pushing up on her breasts. With nothing but a tight white tank top on Gohan gets a perfect view of her cleavage. His body suddenly begins to heat up and he forces himself to look away.

"Funny, I was actually hoping to find you also. I need to talk with you." She unfolds her arms and looks at Gohan from the corners of her eyes. His uncomfortable posture makes her raise an eye brow.

Gohan takes a breath and relaxes his body. "I'm guessing this is about yesterday then? The roof?"

Videl begins blushing in embarrassment and shame. "Yeah. Look I was wondering if, um, well."

"I wont say a word about it." Gohan cuts her off.

Videl looks up to Gohan's face. "You wont? Honest?" She asks with a sense of hope.

"The last thing I want is more attention. Good or bad. Besides, the entire school already thinks I'm a freak, why make it worse by letting them know I was eating lunch on the roof?" He reasons.

"That's not all true ya know. About the whole school thinking your a freak." She tries to comfort him. Gohan crosses his arms now. "I don't really care that much. If that's what they want to think then let them think it. Their problem not mine."

"Your a terrible liar Gohan. I can tell it bothers you."

Gohan looks away in defeat. "Fine. Maybe it does bother me a little bit. Tell you what." He looks back to Videl. "If you don't mention anything about my little secret then I'll forget all about yesterday. Deal?"

Videl slants her eyes and smiles. "Deal. Looks like we each have a secret to keep huh?"

Gohan smirks. "Looks that way." He thinks in the back of his mind. _'If only you knew.'_ He looks at his watch. "We should probably be getting to class. It should start in about fifteen minutes.

Gohan starts heading toward the class room but Videl stops him. "Hey Gohan." Gohan turns around and is met with Videl's hand held out. "Friends?" She asks him.

Gohan feels a slight tingle of something that he wasn't used to feeling. He holds his hand out as well and grabs Videl's. "Friends." He says with a single shake.

"Oh look, nerd boys made a new friend." Videl and Gohan look over and notice Sharpener and Erasa.

Erasa jabs Sharpener in his arm. "Sharpener! Be nice! Ouch." She shakes her hand after she hits her boyfriend who apparently barley even felt the jab.

"Oh relax Erasa. I don't mean any real harm in it. Am I hurting your feelings Gohan?" He asks in a bit of a teasing tone.

Gohan and Videl break their hand shake. "Nah, it's a lot better then what the other kids in school call me. Don't do it to often though." He jokes back.

"Fine. I'll only call you nerd boy around everyone else." Sharpener chuckles.

Videl looks over at the classroom door. "Uh, I hate to break up this brotherly moment here but we should get to class."

Erasa and Sharpener both become surprised. "Did she just say we should get to class?" They whisper.

Videl couldn't hear the comment but Gohan picked up on it. He almost asks what they meant but before he could ask anything Videl was pulling him to class. He stumbles to the side at first since he wasn't expecting the sudden pull. Erasa and Sharpener were left still slightly stunned in the hall.

Erasa finally manages to form words. "Sharpener, what just happened?"

"I think Gohan's brains must be rubbing off on her." He says in disbelief.

When they enter the class and take their seats Erasa looks over by Gohan and notices the seat next to him is empty. She looks back at Sharpener.

"Wheres Butch?" She tries to whisper. Once again, Gohan hears her and listens in.

Sharpener frowns. "That idiot is still to hung over from last night."

"Hung over?" Gohan asks out loud.

Sharpener flinches. "How the Hell do you hear so well? Is that a result of some lab experiment or something?" His joke was in reality an actual question.

Videl looks from Gohan to Sharpener in complete confusion.

"Um, I doubt it. Guess I'm just blessed with good ears?" He tries to lie. He then changes the subject, fast. "What did you mean though? About Butch?"

Sharpener goes with the subject change. "Ya he went out to this new club with some of his friends last night. Apparently it's a teen club but somehow the kids that go there are able to get their hands on all kinds of crap."

Videl joins in. "I've heard of that club. I was hoping to go there but I don't think that it's going to happen now."

Erasa looks over to Videl. "What happened? He bailed on ya?"

"Not exactly." Videl looks down at her desk clearly discomforted.

Sharpener just ignores the conversation. "Yeah... anyway, Butch went there last night and apparently got real drunk. The moron drove home drunk and everything." Sharpeners agitation was unmistakable.

Before the conversation could continue the teacher slams his book on his desk. The four teens all snap to him. "Are you kids talking about something to do with the lesson? Or is there something else you would like to teach us all about?"

The four of them hastily grab their text books and hold them up. "Were good!" Sharpener states.

"Good, now where was I? Oh yes..." The teacher goes back to his current lesson and Gohan and the rest drop their current subject and try to focus on the class. They were more then happy when the bell sounded for lunch.

Just like the day prior, each row of students files out of the class. Once again Gohan was wandering around the school grounds searching for a place to sit and eat peacefully. He intended to eat with Sharpener, Erasa and Videl but when he finally found the three of them they were already sitting with another group of students.

He sighs in defeat. _'Guess I shouldn't push my luck today.'_

He turns back and walks into the building. His destination? The roof. As he walks away he was unaware of the eyes that were following him.

Videl looks around at her friends. Erasa was busy fixing her makeup wile Sharpener was still talking about next weeks big game. She scoops up her lunch and walks away without saying a word of departure.

Gohan sets out his lunch the same way he had done before. He eagerly gets ready to dig in when.

"Hey Gohan!" Videl calls out to him. He bites his own hand instead of his chicken leg.

"Ow!" He shakes his hand. "Hey Videl?"

"Mind if I join you?" She scans over his meal. _'Wow! Don't tell me he eats this much!'_

Gohan stares at her for a moment dumbfounded. After a moment he responds. "Um, sure?"

Videl sits across from him and leans back against an air conditioner unit. "So... is all of that food for you?" She asks.

Gohan looks over his large meal. "Yeah, saiy er my family tends to eat a lot." Gohan takes a deep breath. _'I really need to remember where I am.'_

Videl catches the little slip but writes it off for now. She looks over to the spot where she almost made the worst choice of her life.

"Still thinking about, ya know, yesterday?" Gohan asks knowingly.

Videl nods solemnly. "Uh huh. I still can't believe I almost did that."

Gohan swallows a moth full of food. "If you don't mind my asking, what made you almost do that?"

Videl looks up at the passing clouds. "Sorry, it's not something I really wanna talk about right now."

Gohan shrugs. "That's fine. I wont pressure you about it."

Videl smiles gratefully and the two of them go on for the next several minutes with eating and enjoying their new found friendship. Videl's wrist communicator starts going off. She looks down at it in aggravation.

"What now?" She hisses. Videl brings the device to her face and presses a button. "Yes captain, go ahead." Her agitation was thick in her tone.

"Wow, I got a hold of you twice in a row. This must be my lucky week." The captain jokes.

Videl growls a low growl. "Captain, is something wrong? Or did you just contact me to see if I would respond?"

"I wish that was my reason for calling you Videl." His tone suddenly changes. "About fifteen minutes ago we received a phone call from some gang. Apparently those drug dealers were part of a gang that was working it's way in the city and they want them and the drugs back."

"And you need me for this?" Videl wasn't wanting to be bothered right now.

The captain continues. "Yes we do." He almost commands. "They have the mayors daughter hostage right now Videl. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't serious."

Videl's mood suddenly changes. Little does she know, Gohan was listening in on ever word intently. "Oh no. Captain, I'm sorry I."

The captain cuts her apology short. "Don't apologize Videl. Listen, this gang is a dozen men strong armed to the teeth with small caliber machine guns to RPG's. To make matters worse they have the mayors daughter held on the steps of city hall with a bomb vest on."

"City hall? I'm on my way captain, I'll be there in no time at all." She starts to cut the comm link but the captain has one last thing to say.

"Good, hopefully you run into the guardian angel on your way here. Those gangsters want him and you together. I'll explain it all when you get here Videl. Please hurry."

The captain cuts the comm link. Videl doesn't waste much time, she knows she has to hurry. Especially with knowing the relationship between the captain and the mayor. The two of them were close friends for years and the mayors daughter was the police captains god-daughter. Videl tosses her jets capsule out and turns to Gohan.

"Sorry Gohan, I have to go. Let everyone know where I went for me!" She quickly begins dawning her gear.

"Yeah sure thing. Be careful Videl!" He urges wile he checks out the gear she was tossing on. _'Man, she looks like she knows what shes doing.'_

Gohan backs away and starts heading back into the building. He pauses just inside of the stair well and listens for the right moment.

Videl hops in her jet and buckles up as the cockpit slides closed. "Welcome back Videl. Please state your destination."

Videl lets her hair down to readjust it to a pony tail. "Take me to Satan city hall."

A few lights flicker. "Coordinates set. Arrival time, one minute fifteen seconds."

Videl looks at her controls. "Wait what?"

The jet lifts off and blasts off. The moment it's in the air Gohan steps back out and watches it fade in the distance.

_'So, these guys want to try and use a hostage to draw me out huh?'_ Gohan smirks. _'Lets see how many ways I can make them regret this.'_

Gohan reaches up and presses the button on his watch. As his cloths fade and change he transforms. His expression turns to tense as he slowly floats into the air. _'I'll have to follow behind Videl. I need to learn my way around this city better.'_

Gohan's sash blows around well behind him with the wind. He closes his eyes and waits for Videl's ki to come to a stop. It only takes a minute before it does and Gohan's eyes ease open.

"Time to fly." Gohan blasts off at blinding fast speeds.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: There y'all go. Another roller coaster of emotions and a few subtle hints. Things seem to be looking a bit up for Gohan and Videl don't they? Enjoy it wile it lasts. Hope y'all enjoyed Videl's new jet and the scene that went with it.

As far as my other story 'The Earth Saga' goes, I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just not in the mood to write it right now. I'll finish it though.

I also have yet another Videl/Gohan story in the works. I checked over a lot of stories and haven't seen one like my next one anywhere. All I'm doing right now is figuring out the plot and stuff. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Take care all!)

Beast man 1500: Thanks for the recommendation. I'll probably use it later down the line.

Gue22: Hope you liked this addition. Excited about Guardian angel and Videl meeting yet?


	7. Snakes

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Seven...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Snakes...

In the heart of the city, the flashes of blue and red blind those who pass by. Some crowd around to see what was happening wile others hurry away not wanting to get caught up in tomorrows front page news. Two dozen police cruisers along with close to thirty deputies all stand on high alert outside of Satan city hall.

Sitting and standing without a care in the world right out in the open is a group of a dozen gang members each with a ski mask and semi automatic weapons, Kevlar vests and a single blue arm band on their right upper arm. Among them sitting on the steps is a frightened beautiful young lady with long amber colored hair and green eyes. Her voluptuous curves were currently being well hidden by a bulky vest that carried enough C-4 to level the building. A white cloth stuffed in her mouth was smudged with her red lipstick.

The police surrounding the gang members are a visible mix of emotions with some being angry and others feeling frightened. They all stand by helplessly with their fingers straight on their weapons to avoid an accidental discharge. A taller building across the street was housing two sniper teams with a news crew on the roof ready to catch every exciting detail.

The police captain was only able to stand by helplessly at this point. His relationship with the mayor and his daughter meant he could have no direct involvement with the situation. He was lucky to even be in the area. As he stands by in silence with a thin layer of sweat forming on his body a deputy hurries over to him.

"Captain, there's an air mobile vehicle heading in our direction."

The captain turns to the deputy. "Is it Videl?" His tone was wavy.

"Were not sure. It's moving at a very high velocity." The deputy informs.

"A high velocity?" The captain looks to the sky and soon notices an object making it's way in their direction with incredible speed.

_'Videl?'_ He questions. Before he can think much more about it, the jet was slowing to a stop just over them. It then begins dropping from the sky.

If there was anybody that wasn't aware of the jets arrival before then following sonic boom fixed that. Every deputy, civilian and thug in the area jumps at the sudden booming sound. Everyone watches in silence as the jet nears the ground. The landing gear drops down and the air breaks hiss.

Once landed, the cockpit rises. Everyone watching keeps still but ready to move. The police captain was pretty sure he knew who the pilot was but a man in his position couldn't afford to be just pretty sure. His hand hovered over his side arm.

A small feminine hand reaches up and grips the side of the cockpit. With one swift motion Videl pulls herself up and jumps out. She flexes her knees to absorb the impact of her landing then straightens back up.

The instant the captain sees that it is Videl he pulls his hand away from his weapon. He walks over to her as calmly as he can. "I'm glad you made it here so fast Videl." His posture may have been calm but the panic was thick in his voice.

Videl tilts her head. It was rare to hear the captain so worried. The man could keep his cool in almost any situation and was a master at keeping his own men calm even when they would be taking shots. But here he was. All six foot six two hundred and fifty pounds of solid uniformed man practically wining with concern.

"Don't worry, with this prototype jet I can pretty much get to any part of the city in five minutes or less." She tries to assure him.

The captain slants his eyes as if indecisive. Videl raises her own eyebrow questioningly. The captain turns around and faces the area where the gang members were waiting, tempting the police to make a move.

"Videl, these guys that kidnapped Vita, they mean business." His voice was shaky now. It was clear just how distressed he was.

Videl's face softens up sympatheticly. "What do you mean by that captain?"

The captain clears his throat. "I mean they have their asses pretty well covered right now." He sighs in an attempt to rid himself of some frustration. "Vita has a bomb vest on and if we advance any further then where we are right now or take any shots then they will detonate the vest."

Videl brings her thumb up and chews on it wile thinking. _'Great. How am I supposed to handle this one?'_ A sudden idea occurs to her.

"Captain, I have an idea." Videl says with a smirk.

The captain turns to her. "I'm glad you do because I ran out a wile ago."

"Do you trust me?" She asks as she places her hand on his shoulder.

He looks at her hand with his scarred eye then back down at her. Slowly, he nods that he does. Videl drops her hand and places it on her hip. "Good. Leave everything to me then."

Videl instantly changes her expression to one of determination as she steps around the captain. He turns around and watches as Videl begins dropping her gear as she walks. "Videl. What is going through that head of yours this time?"

Videl reaches up as she walks past the police lines and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The crowd watching from behind the barricades become silent wile the thugs begin whispering and joking amongst each other.

Videl stops just a short ways away from the steps of city hall where a few of the thugs were sitting lazily. Her palms begin to sweat as her blood flows faster. She scans over each thug as she sizes them all up. She licks her lips in anticipation.

Two of the thugs grin to one another and nod. The two approach Videl wile the others sit back and watch the entertainment. Videl keeps herself calm and fights the shaky feelings in her legs. The two thugs were giants compared to her both in mass and height. Videl had to lean back to be able to keep eye contact with them as they come right up to her.

"Hey there cutie. Whats a little school girl like yourself doing out here?" One of the thugs asks with a smirk.

The other thug chuckles and picks up where his comrade left off. "Yeah, it could get dangerous out here if your aren't careful. Why don't you come back over there with us, we'll keep you safe for a wile." He laughs at his own sarcasm.

Videl smiles to the side "You boys are to kind. But I like my guys strong. Mind telling me where your boss is? I'm sure he could, satisfy my tastes."

The two thugs frown. "Hey! Who are you calling weak little bitch!"

"You better shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I shut it for ya!"

Videl lets her head fall to the side as she cocks an eye brow. "Seriously? You guys are that stupid?" She taunts.

"You little brat!" One of the thugs insults as he punches at Videl in blind anger.

Videl leans back and falls to her back as his fist sails over her. The thug steps forward to keep from loosing his balance although his upper body is still leaning to far forward. As Videls back gently hits the ground she brings her legs up with her knees to her chest and puts her hands by her head.

She snaps her body up by kicking and pushing. With the thug leaning over Videl had an easy shot. She drives her boots into his gut with all the force she could muster then as she falls back to her back she rolls over and springs back to her feet.

The thug bellows as the air in his lungs is driven out. His Kevlar vest did little to protect him from such a blunt strike. He passes out from the sudden shock and falls face first to the ground. The thug next to him can hardly believe it. Everything happened so fast. He brings his eyes from his buddy up to Videl.

"You!" He hisses. "Your the bitch that caught our guys."

Videl rolls her eyes. "What gave me away? The black jet that I came in? The gear that I dropped off behind me? Oh I know! It was the pony tail, wasn't it?" She says with maybe a little to much amusement in her tone.

The thug slants his eyes. "I'll break you in two!" He yells as he starts to rush after her.

Videl slides her leg back but the need to defend never comes. One of the thugs watching with the others calls out to the one attacking Videl.

"Rip! Back off!"

The thug now known as Rip instantly stops. Both he and Videl turn to the man that had called out to him.

From behind the shadows of the pillars of city hall comes a member of the gang Videl hadn't noticed before. As he steps out into view the light reflects slightly differently off his skin. Videl could feel the evil radiating from this man, it made her skin tingle.

To add to this mans strangeness he wasn't covering up his face or protecting his body with a vest like the others. As he gets closer Videl can easily tell why the sun was reflecting differently on his skin now. There wasn't a single non scarred inch to be seen.

"You sure you wanna take this one Viper? I can handle her." Rip respectfully asks.

Viper strolls over without taking his eyes off of Videl. "No, you can't rip. Your done here."

Rip flinches back. "But, I."

With impossible speed Viper suddenly grabs Rip by the throat. Videl gasps, the man was half the size of Rip but her eyes weren't deceiving her. Viper was holding Rip off the ground with one arm. The veins in his body were bulging as he holds his grip around Rips throat.

"I wasn't giving you the option Rip. Now, be gone." Viper releases his grasp on Rips throat and as the large thug falls back to the ground Viper spins around and kicks Rip. The kick sends Rip bouncing and sliding across the ground back to the steps of city hall.

Videl watches Rips unconscious form till it stops then slowly turns back to Viper. It never surprised her just how easily the low life scum would turn on one another but what still had her stunned was the strength this one in particular seemed to possess.

"I take it your the leader of these guys." She asks apprehensively.

Viper smirks as he sticks his nose in the air and plants his fists on his hips. "What gave me away? The scars on my body? The lack of body armor? Oh I know, it's my good looks isn't it?" He sarcasticly responds.

Videl can't help but smirk at the comment. "Touche."

Viper lowers his head and glares at Videl. "So, whats the reason for your little stunt here? Come to negotiate?"

"Not exactly. I have an offer for you."

"An offer you say? This should be good." Vipers left eye brow rises in curiosity.

Videl giggles lightly. "Oh it is. It's simple, you and I fight." She bluntly says. "If I win then you let the girl go and get rid of her bomb vest."

Vita squeaks at Videls sudden offer. Her eyes widen slightly in slight hope.

Viper folds his arms as he narrows his eyes.. "And, if I were to win?"

"If you win, you get me, the daughter of Hercule Satan as a second hostage." She says with overflowing confidence.

Vipers body shakes as he laughs to himself. "Your on baby. I hope your ready, I haven't lost a fight yet." Viper brings his arms up like a boxer but stands with more weight on his rear leg.

Videl slides into her stance. "Everyone looses at some point." Her tone sounds almost depressed.

Vipers smirk suddenly darkens into a frown. "Not me." Almost faster then Videl could react to, Viper lunges at her and swings with a left hook. Videls eyes widen slightly as she leans away, the wind from the wild swing brushes against her face.

Before Videl can even think about countering with an attack of her own Viper uppercuts causing Videl to stumble back. The sheer aggression and speed Viper was using was more then she was used to from this type of scum. It certainly caught her off guard.

Watching helplessly on the sidelines, the captains fists begin shaking._ 'Videl, what on earth has you acting so reckless now? You better not get hurt out there.'_

The news crew on the roof was so focused on the battle below that they never even noticed the shadow right next to them. At the moment, all eyes were on Videl and Viper. Wile the bystanders held their breath the news reporter struggled to catch hers.

Videl regains her balance and leaps back to try and put some distance between herself and Viper. Landing on one knee she was instantly put at a disadvantage yet again. "Already on your knees for me baby?" Viper insults as he darts after her yet again.

As bad as Videl wanted to break his teeth in for that low blow she couldn't. Viper swings his leg around aiming for Videls head. In her current position dodging would only make her more vulnerable once again. It was time for her to make a move. She stiffens up and braces for impact.

As Vipers leg cuts through the air Videl raises her arm up exposing her ribs. Vipers leg hits but Videl absorbs much of the impact. If the kick had hurt her then she was doing one great job at hiding it. She wraps her arm around Vipers leg effectively trapping it.

Vipers face drops. "What the fu..."

Before Viper can express his shock Videl quickly stands up and whips Viper around. She releases him and sends him tumbling awkwardly. Viper bounces and skids for several yards before finally coming to a halt. Viper was now on his hands and knees with his back to Videl.

Videl takes the moment to catch her breath and try to calm herself. "Hands and knees huh? You look like a pro at that position." She insults.

Viper pushes himself to his feet and tilts his head from left to right cracking his neck. From her position Videl could easily see the muscles in his back flex and his fists tighten. He turns around slowly and grins. "Damn baby, you really are feisty aren't ya? I guess the word on the street is true then. You really do know how to work that mouth don't ya?"

Videl clenches her teeth. "Maybe I do. Too bad you'll never get to find out." She hisses. Videl falls right into Vipers trap. She angrily lunges at him with her fist drawn back. Just as she is within striking range Viper makes his move. He steps right into Videls path and flings his leg up.

His heel cracks into Videls jaw sending her arching backwards. Before she even starts to descend he whips around and slams his knee into her back. Videls eyes and mouth shoot open. She grunts several times in pain as her muscles bruise. She couldn't remember the last time someone had hit her so hard.

Viper wasn't through yet however. As Videl slides down his knee he brings his fist up and drives it hard into her stomach. Videl coughs up blood and spit from the impact and any air she may have had left in her lungs from the punch is pushed out when she slams into the ground.

She whines lightly as she rolls onto her side in pain. Viper looks down at her in disappointment. "This is it? This is all the great Videl Satan has to offer?" He brings his leg back. "Pathetic." With no emotion other then a sick form of pleasure he kicks Videl in her side and promptly sends her across the ground.

Videl rolls all the way back to the police lines. The police nearby grind their teeth. "To hell with this!" One deputy yells in frustration. He holsters his weapon and rushes to Videls aid. His partner reaches out to him in vain. "No don't!"

The deputy runs over to Videls side and kneels next to her when a sudden burst of gun fire startles him. He snaps his head up half expecting to be laying next to Videl in worse shape then her but instead he is greeted by a thug with the smoking barrel of a rifle aimed at him and a very perplexed look on his face.

Viper turns to the thug. "Your aims as bad as ever."

"I... don't get it... I didn't hit anything?" The thug stutters.

Taking his chance, the deputy gently places his hands on Videls shoulders. "Hold on Videl, I'm getting you to safety."

"N-No! Get back... I'm not finished yet." Videl coughs out.

The deputies face falls. "Videl, you can't. That guy will kill you!"

"I won't kill her... yet."

The deputies face drains of color as he looks back up. The only thing he can see now is the legs of Viper right in front of him.

Videls eyes shoot open as well at the sound of his voice. She tries to call out to the deputy but before she can Viper reaches down and grabs him by his uniform and yanks him up. "You on the other hand, well. I don't care." Viper slams his head into the deputies causing his head to split open. His face quickly becomes riddled with tiny trails of warm blood.

Viper carelessly tosses him back across the police lines. "Now, where were we?" He looks back down at Videl.

Summoning up a quick burst of strength Videl flips over and pushes herself away from Viper. Several scrapes and cuts were scattered across her face and body from her beating and roll across the ground. When she brings herself upright again she glares angrily at Viper. Each breath comes out like a hiss as she bares her teeth at the criminal.

"That's it, get mad. I like my women a little hostile."

Videl suddenly drops her guard and closes her eyes. Slowly, she takes a deep breath and relaxes her body. Her heart slows to a steady rhythm as she clears her head and refocuses on her mission. Her sudden change draws much confusion from the crooks around her.

"Whats she doing?" One of them asks.

_'That's it Videl. Use your training.'_ The captain thinks quietly to himself. _'Don't let him blind you.'_

As Videl exhales she lets her eyes ease open. Her lips pull back into a smirk as she eases back into her stance. "Think this is over already? I'm just getting started... baby."

Viper was suddenly at a loss for words. He hadn't ever seen someone take such a beating from his own hands just to spring back up. It was a serious blow to his pride and to make matters worse, it was just a little school girl. Now he was the one starting to become angry.

Viper growls deeply just before he charges at Videl. He leaps into the air and raises his leg up to try and stomp on Videl. It was maneuver he would soon regret. With a simple spring backwards Videl avoids the bone crushing blow. With Viper hitting the bare ground so hard though it left him very off balance and open.

Videl touches down on the ground and quickly springs back at Viper. She brings her knee up. Vipers eyes widen as Videls knee comes rushing at his face. Her knee cracks into his face just below his nose shattering several teeth. Now it was Vipers turn to be knocked back.

Videl was tired and hurting but she kept after Viper. She knew that given even the slightest of a chance Viper would come back at her and she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. So, with as much strength as she can muster she pounces on Viper and unleashes a flurry of painful punches to his gut.

Each blow forces more and more air from his lungs. He winces and chokes on his own spit and blood as Videl cracks several ribs. He tries to reach up and grab onto her but Videl was having none of it. She reaches up, grabs his wrist and with a quick twist, she dislocates it.

Viper hollers out as his wrist snaps.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me." Videl reaches down and grabs the back of Vipers head with her left hand as she raises her right. With one swift and fluid motion she brings his head up as she brings her fist down. With the crack of the blow Vipers body goes limp. He had finally lost a fight.

"Unbelievable! After a terrifying start Videl has beaten the man known only by the name of Viper. What a girl! I have never once seen such a display of strength before in my life!" The news reporter yells into the camera like a wrestling show host. Her excitement was overflowing.

Videl pushes herself back to her feet. Her legs wobble at first but she forces them to steady. With Viper finally beaten Videl turns back to the remaining thugs. A few of them was setting down their weapons and making their way to Videl wile the others stay back by Vita.

Videls face drops. "Hold on. We had... a deal." She weakly states.

One of the approaching gangsters cracks his knuckles. "Nah, you made a deal with Viper. Not us."

Videl steps back. "You jerks."

The approaching thugs grin from ear to ear. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Videl knew she had no chance. Her battle with Viper had taken much more from her then she expected. _'Dammit! I should have known better then this!'_

Cling.

Videl hears it. The sound of something hitting the ground near her but ignores it. Right now she had nine oversized steroid abusing gangsters hungrily glaring at her. Videls leg begins jumping slightly involuntarily. She was nervous, she could run but running would be worse then anything these thugs could do so instead she swallows hard and stands her ground.

Tat, cling, tat.

Several of the thugs stop at the sounds and look around for the source of the sounds. Videl hears the sounds again as well and scans the area. When she spots nothing she begins to think shes going nuts.

The last thug that was still oblivious to the strange sounds around him suddenly feels something land on his head. Something tiny but solid. He flinches from it more in just plain surprise then looks on the ground when he hears it bounce.

"What the hell?" He leans down and picks up the tiny object and looks it over. Before he can even realize what it is three more land on him and bounce harmlessly to the ground. He looks around with a very puzzled expression before looking to the one place he never really expected. The sky.

"Oh fuck." He nervously says as he stumbles back.

The other thugs watch him as if he were going insane. "Hey man whats up?" One asks.

He simply points to the sky. "Him."

As each thug looks to the sky they each instantly regret setting down their weapons. Hell, by this point they were regretting even getting out of bed now. "It...it's."

"Guardian angel has just arrived!" The news reporter all but yells. The adrenalin from watching Videls fight with Viper was clearly still flowing in her veins.

Videl eases up a little when she sees the thugs all turn to the sky and become afraid. Without warning the crowd behind her suddenly roars with excitement. The sudden burst of noise makes her jump slightly and look back at them.

They were all pointing and looking to the sky, just like the thugs. Videl turns back around and follows the points and stares. As she brings her eyes up they widen in shock. She had seen the reports and heard the stories but nothing could have prepared her for what she was seeing.

There, floating in the sky without ropes or cables was the man she had heard so much of in such a short wile with his arm held out. From what she could see, the media and rumors didn't do him justice. Every possible muscle on his body was perfect, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Slowly he begins descending between the gang members and Videl and as he comes closer Videl could feel her insides burning. '_Kami! He's perfect! And here I look like a bloody mess!'_

With a light tap his feet touch the ground. Videl had the urge to reach out and touch him, to run her fingers down his sculpted back and down his. _'Dammit Videl! Focus! He's going to need your help not something like that... yet.' _She shakes her head to try and disperse the provocative images.

Her heart skip when guardian angel looks over his shoulder and speaks to her. "You can leave now. I'll take it from here."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long to get out. I lost all of my work about a week ago when my computer caught a virus and crashed and at the same time I caught a virus and lost all will to write. This chapter was written and re-written way to many times to count but finally I came out with this. I hope to put out another chapter for my other two long over due stories soon as well as attempt to find the time to participate in GH/V week 5.0. With Mardi Gras in full swing though I'll be lucky to even sleep this week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll throw some fun into the next one along with some more drama. Enjoy!)


	8. Team

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Eight...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Team...

"Time to fly."

Gohan takes off at impossible speeds toward Videls ki. He had to admit, her little toy could really move but it had nothing on him. With an added burst of speed he quickly pushes well past the speed of Videls jet and arrives at the scene.

Hovering well above the people below he could watch without concern of being spotted. He scans the area and takes note of the position of each and every police officer, civilian and gang member in the area. He brings his eyes back to Videl as she speaks with the captain. He could hear the conversation but none of it really meant anything to him.

Bringing his eyes back to the worthless ticks around city hall he searches for the hostage. Locating her was easier then he could have hoped for but the bomb vest was bigger then he thought. He creases his eyes slightly as he takes in a deep breath. The poor girl looked downright frightened, and it didn't look like her kidnapping was gentle ether.

Vita was trembling. Never had she been so frightened before in her life. Not that she had a reason to be afraid of much. She always had two personnel body guards at her side that just looked mean. Now, they were nothing but rotting flesh in the back of the building. She couldn't believe it. In her mind, all hope was already lost.

Guardians fists tighten slightly but he forces himself to relax. This was not the time to go off beating people. These guys had themselves covered right now. When he looks back to Videl he nearly drops from the sky. She was dropping her gear and passing through the police barricades.

_'What the hell is she doing?'_

He lowers himself to the shadows of the building across the street. If he didn't have to step in, he wouldn't. This was Videls fight right now and he was very curious to see just what the girl could do. From what he gathered so far about Videl she was very good, maybe better then her father. The more Gohan thought about that though the more he began to wonder how the city wasn't a crater by now.

As the sun gently warms her soar face Vita catches her first glimpse of hope as Videl crosses into the lions den. Though she knows how unfairly the odds are stacked she still can't fight the tingle of joy within her. If she could move without blowing herself and everyone with her up she would. Then as that thought floats around in her head she slips back into her despair. Even if Videl could somehow manage to beat all of these men she couldn't stop an explosion. Nobody could.

As Vita sinks back into her own Hell she notices something in the sky just above the news crew. Her eyes nearly pop out at what she sees. For the first time that day she was glad she was gagged, if she wasn't then she knew she would have screamed out his name with everything she had. Perhaps, maybe just maybe, all hope wasn't lost. If what she heard was true that is.

Guardian was slightly impressed. Videl wasn't much to look at, as a fighter anyway, but what she lacked in strength she made up for with speed and agility. He could feel his lips pulling back into a smirk at how she handled the giant that attacked her.

"You!" The thug hisses. "Your the bitch that caught our guys."

Videl rolls her eyes. "What gave me away? The black jet that I came in? The gear that I dropped off behind me? Oh I know! It was the pony tail, wasn't it?" She says with maybe a little to much amusement in her tone.

Guardian had to stifle himself. He almost laughed at that remark. _'The girls got some serious spunk. Maybe I wont be needed after all. If the bomb disposal squad can handle that vest that is.'_

That's when he spotted him. He hadn't seen him before because of his position behind a pillar but as he slides out into the light he could see him like a beacon. Almost every inch was scarred, most of which were clearly from fights. Before the man even speaks he was heard. The look on his face was screaming violence and lust. Any humor Guardian was feeling vanished at this mans appearance.

When he steps out Vita could feel her skin turn to ice. It was him, again. The man that had killed her body guards, her friends. The man was disgusting to look at but frighting to take your eyes off of. The tears were welling up again, this man had made promises to her. Promises she could only pray would never come to pass.

She wasn't pure but she wasn't dirty ether. This man had made her feel downright slutty just by telling her what he would do to her after he killed Videl and got his men back. Her tears overflow and spill back down her face. This man seemed like a demon.

Guardian was a bit more then surprised. Despite his obvious superior strength and speed to the other gang members Videl was unfazed. There was a time he could remember where such a sight would have sent him running. A time he wanted to forget, just like so many others. He couldn't forget actions like that. They were the ones that cost him the most.

Guardian clears his mind of those memories. He had to keep focused. Before Videl and this... thing... engage in combat Guardian looks back to the hostage. Her eyes were fixated on the brute that Videl was currently sizing up in a way he knew all to well. This was obviously the man that roughed her up.

His teeth grit together as his body tenses again. The guy obviously had a thing for hurting women. As he looks over each thug he notices a small remote device on each of their belts.

_'That must be the remote detonator. I guess they each have one in case the police try to make a move on them. Smart. To bad it won't help them.'_

What he hears next makes his head snap.

Videl giggles lightly. "Oh it is. It's simple, you and I fight." She bluntly says. "If I win then you let the girl go and get rid of her bomb vest."

Vita squeaks at Videls sudden offer. Her eyes widen slightly in slight hope.

Viper folds his arms as he narrows his eyes.. "And, if I were to win?"

"If you win, you get me, the daughter of Hercule Satan as a second hostage." She says with overflowing confidence.

His fingers twitch involuntarily at her offer. "Shes... an idiot..." He whispers.

Vita couldn't believe her ears. If anybody could beat this monster it was Videl. It was a long shot but with the Guardian angel hovering just above like an eagle waiting for the right time to swoop down and claim it's prey and Videl looking like a warrior right now her hopes were on the rise, again.

Her breath catches however when the fight finally starts. Videl was on the run, it didn't take a genius to see that. This guy, Viper, was fast, very fast and very strong. Even when Videl tosses Viper across the area it still didn't look very promising. Wile Videl was already breathing hard Viper was dusting himself off like nothing had happened.

Guardians face no longer held much emotion. He could sense Videl still had a lot of fight left but if she didn't get a grip then he would have to step in much sooner then he wanted to. If Videl had any real pride then he wasn't about to strip her of that but at the current pace of the fight it was just a matter of time.

Guardian listens closely as Viper insults Videl. When she takes the bait he can only watch as she pays for it. With each punishing blow she receives his breathing becomes more rapid. His own silent rage was rising but still he held back, she had to finish this on her own.

He slowly, roboticly floats out from the shadows and is soon hovering just above the news crew. His shadow goes unnoticed by the excited crew as they film the carnage below as Videl is kicked across the area. It's not until one of the deputies gets involved that Guardian realizes his current position. At this point however he couldn't care less.

His self control was at it's limits as it was. His eyes catch the sudden movement of one of the thugs raising his rifle and taking aim. The deputy had no idea, no chance. The thug smiles as he squeezes the trigger. The rifle jerks several times as multiple rounds are shot. Guardian moves with such speed that nobody could see him.

He couldn't allow someone to die, at least not an innocent. As the projectiles cut through the air so does Guardian. Not a single bullet would strike it's target, not with him there. As he takes his position back in his previous place he opens his hand and looks down at the once deadly little objects. When he looks back up the brave deputy was in the hands of Viper with blood streaming down his face. Guardian trembled, he was close to snapping. He could tell the man was alive, hurt but alive. _'If Videl doesn't do something fast then I'll have to step in and finish this.'_

Vita had tried to call out to the deputy. She tried with everything she had but nothing would escape except for a pitiful muffled sound. In slow motion she watched the thug pull the trigger and as the rifle sings it's deadly tune her eyes shut tight. She had seen enough men die today.

"Your aims as bad as ever."

"I... don't get it... I didn't hit anything?" The thug stutters.

Vita's eyes open curiously. For the second time that day her eyes nearly pop right out. The deputy, Videl, Hell even the barricades behind them were untouched! There's only one thing she could think of that could have done this but even she couldn't believe it possible. She slowly looks to the place in the sky where Guardian angel was. He was still there, looking into his palm.

The crushing sound of bone on bone brings Vita's attention back to Viper in an instant. Her heart sinks a little when she watches him toss the deputy away like trash. She could only wonder why now, why wasn't Guardian angel stopping all of this?

As Videl flips back and takes her stance again Guardian could see the anger on her face. _'Shes to blinded by rage to win this. Damn it all. Guess I have no choice.'_

As Guardian is about to make his move Videl drops her guard and closes her eyes. He instantly halts his action and relaxes. This, was what he was waiting for, what he was hoping for. Videl was using her heart, not her emotions. Now, the real fight could begin.

As Videl exhales she lets her eyes ease open. Her lips pull back into a smirk as she eases back into her stance. "Think this is over already? I'm just getting started... baby."

Guardian couldn't fight the smirk on his face now. The sarcasm the girl had was very entertaining, and effective. Viper was visibly pissed now. Without him even knowing it, before the next punch could be thrown, the tables had turned.

Viper attacks blindly and pays for it. Videls knee crushes right into his face and the sound of teeth breaking was music to Guardians ears. He could tell Videl was tired and hurt but the girl just wont quit. When she pounces onto the man she begins adding to his collection of scars by beating him mercilessly in his stomach.

Ribs break, tissue tears, skin rips, Guardian smiles. The freak reaches up and tries one last attempt at grabbing onto Videl. Guardian angel momentarily feels a ping of rage, something about this final attempt nearly set him off. His insides burn like fire, a fire unlike any he was used to. He shakes his head. He couldn't figure out where that came from but the fire gets extinguished quickly when Videl grabs Vipers reaching hand, and breaks it, painfully.

With one last move Videl ends the fight. Guardian was impressed. Unfortunately, it seemed he would have to make his move now.

Videl pushes herself back to her feet. Her legs wobble at first but she forces them to steady. With Viper finally beaten Videl turns back to the remaining thugs. A few of them were setting down their weapons and making their way to Videl wile the others stay back by Vita.

Videls face drops. "Hold on. We had... a deal." She weakly states.

One of the approaching gangsters cracks his knuckles. "Nah, you made a deal with Viper. Not us."

Vita was overjoyed. The vermin that had caused her so much pain, so much misery was beaten. And that meant she could go free! Just as fast as her joy rises it gets crushed right back down again. The thugs had no intention of letting her go after all. She knew it was to good to be true and now Videl was clearly to weakened to take on all of the remaining thugs. She only had one hope left.

Cling.

Vita looks for Guardian angel in the spot he had been in the whole time but he was no longer there. She franticly searches for him.

Tat, cling, tat.

When Vita hears the three small sounds she swings her head up and nearly falls back. It was time, time for the nightmare to end. Her jaw was soar from the cloth stuffed in her mouth but she could still smile.

"Guardian angel has just arrived!" The news reporter all but yells. The adrenalin from watching Videls fight with Viper was clearly still flowing in her veins.

The crowd erupts as he slowly descends from the sky. _'Angel'_ Was all Vita could think at the moment. All he needed was a pair of white wings and that was what he would have been. She could feel her insides warm and her stomach knot up. Her Guardian Angel had arrived to save her.

Across the lot Videl wasn't much different. If anybody cared enough to look her way right now they wouldn't need much common sense to see the lustful stare. She was practically drooling. Her heart skips when guardian angel looks over his shoulder and speaks to her. "You can leave now. I'll take it from here."

Any hormonal attraction she had was just squashed for the moment. Videl was not one to be told what to do, ever. She glares at Guardian and points at him with one hand wile firmly planting her fist to her hip with the other hand.

"Excuse me? Who the Hell are you to tell me what to do?" Despite her beating she was still full of fire.

Guardian ignores her for the moment as he double checks each remote detonator. The gang members were still in shock. They had heard this guy could fly but had all assumed it was done with ropes and cables or magnets or mirrors or something! They hoped it was still just a trick but in the backs of their minds they knew it wasn't.

Videl was turning red now. Not only had this man told her what to do, now he was ignoring her. She huffs as she drops her hands and stomps over to him angrily. As she approaches him from behind she reaches up to grab his shoulder. "Hey buddy I thought I asked you a question!"

Before her hand even touches him he swings around faster then anything she had ever seen and grabs her by her wrist firmly. His teal eyes burn into hers. Neither of them notice the sudden burst of flashes from the media. Videls heart skips as she looses her breath.

"And I thought I told you to leave now." His voice was firm but gentle at the same time. His face, serious and tense.

Videl shakes off the confusing feelings and creases her eyes again as she growls in frustration. She jerks her hand away and crosses her arms. Guardian notices her slight wince but ignores it for now. Videl dips her chin. "I'm not about to walk away from this, understand?" Her low serious tone makes things perfectly clear for Guardian.

"Fine. If you want to be stubborn then stay. You may wanna get behind me though." He turns back to the thugs.

Videl tilts her head to the side. "Um? Why?"

Her answer comes in the form of several rifles cocking. She looks around Guardian angel and pales. Nine rifles were staring back at them. Her heart beats harder and she reflexively grabs hold of Guardians arm and pulls him. "Run you idiot! They'll kill us!" She tries her best to move him but the man doesn't budge. This time he pulls his arm away.

"Calm down Videl. Just follow me. Their guns can't hurt me." He almost sounds bitter. He clearly had a distaste for weapons.

Videl tries to argue again. "Are you insane! Those are rifles! Your flesh and blood! You can't just deflect a bullet!"

Guardian dips his chin. "I can't? I'm pretty sure that's what I did just a few minutes ago."

"Ha?" Videl was speechless at that. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible... was it?

She was about to find out.

"Kill him!" One of the thugs hollers out.

The crowd of bystanders, Vita, even the police force felt the need to duck. All remaining thugs began to unleash every bullet they had, all aimed at the same thing. Guardian angel and Videl.

Videl flinches and shuts her eyes. She was expecting blood splatter, pain and death. Nothing. The gunfire was loud, it was making her ears ring but still nothing. No pain, no blood. Nothing! She eases her eyes open and nearly faints.

Just as he promised, their guns weren't hurting him. He was already stepping forward when she opened her eyes but already he had a pile of smoking led at his feet. Her jaw drops, he was real and it was possible. Somehow, he was deflecting the bullets.

Without another moments hesitation Videl quickly darts behind Guardian angel. His walk was slow and she had a feeling it was deliberate. He was taking his time, letting the gangsters tire, letting them use all ammo on him, letting fear take over.

"Are you getting this?" The reporter asks in awe.

The cameraman nods. "Uh huh." He barley manages to say.

The thugs were backing up. Piles of empty shells scattering the ground. The only time they stopped firing was to reload. Their eyes were growing wider and wider under their masks. This was not possible to them.

"What the fuck man? What the fuck?" One yells in panic.

Finally, the first thugs rifle goes dry. He pulls the trigger twice but when nothing happens he throws his rifle down and goes for his sidearm. He racks it back and aims. "Why. Won't. You. Die!" He screams with each shot.

Guardian was within a few short yards now. Four more rifles run dry. Videls adrenalin was in overdrive right now. She no longer felt the pain in her ribs, no, all she could feel was thirst, the thirst for action. Guardian had shown her he could stop bullets now it was her turn to take the lead.

She takes a step back and dips down. When Guardian takes another step forward she springs into action. Taking a single step forward she leaps into the air and places her hands on Guardians shoulders. As if expecting the action he dips slightly and when Videl pushes off he boosts her lightly. Videl flips once and catches the first thug off guard.

He looks up and yells as Videls boots slam into his face. As he falls to the ground stunned she jumps away and sweeps two more gang members feet from under them. As they fall back the rest cease their useless fire at Guardian and attack Videl.

Guardian darts at the closest one to him and slams his fist across his face. The thug goes down with no hope of getting back up anytime soon. Another thug swings his rifle at Guardians head. The butt stock cracks into his temple. The thug brings the rifle back again for another strike, he wasn't going to celebrate until this blonde freak of nature was dead.

Before he could swing the rifle again Guardians hand shoots out and grabs the man by his Kevlar vest. "Learn your place." With a rough toss Guardian throws the thug clean across the area and into another thug. The momentum carries both of them across the ground. The impact on each other was enough, they were done.

Videl was sandwiched between two thugs now. They each cock back and throw hard punches at the teenage crime fighter. It was just to perfect. She leans back and lets the two fists collide with one another. The sounds of bones breaking was sweet music to her ears. The two thugs on the other hand were mirror images. They jerk their hands back and clutch them at the wrists as they holler out in pain.

Videl was almost sad to end the music. She brings her right elbow back and cracks it into one of their faces. He goes down like a ton of bricks. With her other hand she balls her fist and uppercuts the other broken handed thug. The thug flies backward and lands on the flat of his back. Lights out for him.

Videl and Guardian were side by side now two thugs to the front, two to the back and one still shaking off the boots to the face to the side. Videl and Guardian take their stances, Videl was facing one way with Guardian facing the other.

The two thugs in front of Videl take up their weapons again and aim. The two in front of Guardian bring up their hands with a blade in each to fight. Guardian glances over his shoulder wile Videl glances over hers.

"Duck!" Guardian yells to Videl.

Videl makes a quick decision. "Jump!" She quickly calls out.

Simultaneously Guardian hops up and spins around wile Videl drops down and swings her leg out. The two that were in front of Guardian get caught off guard by Videls sweeping kick and fall to the ground wile the two that were in front of Videl get caught by Guardians acrobatic mid air spinning kick. The kick skips across from one thugs chin to the others face.

The two thugs both spin around with spit flying from their mouths and fall to the ground wile the other two stagger back to their feet. Videl doesn't give them much time however as she quickly jumps back up and slams their heads together.

Off to the side during the fighting Viper was slowly regaining consciousness. Groaning he rolls over and winces as pain stabs through his entire body. His vision was blurry but he could clearly hear the fighting a short distance away. With his one good hand he reaches down to his belt and grabs his remote detonator.

Viper struggles but slowly brings himself up to a knee. He breaths labored breaths and coughs painfully. Blood and saliva drip from his mouth as he glares at the two fighters that were currently taking out the last of his men.

"You haven't won shit bitch" He curses lowly as he brings up his remote detonator.

As Guardian and Videl look over the thugs that were ether unconscious or so beat all they could do was groan as the pain shot through their bodies they fail to notice that one of the thugs was only faking. The one that was staggering around before did the only thing he could think of.

Watching his entire gang get beat so easily and taking a good hit of his own he simply laid down. His plan? Wait till they were off guard and take one last shot.

Guardian and Videl turn to each other for a moment. Videl was very tired, that much was clear but Guardian seemed fine, like nothing had happened at all. Guardian starts to move toward Videl to check on her when he sees it. The barrel was already aimed and his finger was already pulling back.

Videl was on the verge of passing out, her rib was cracked from when Viper kicked her but that wasn't about to stop her from showing Guardian angel that she was more then capable of handling the problem. That's when she noticed it. Viper was already starting to press the button.

Bang!

Bang!

His voice catches in his throat. Guardian was to late, the gun had been fired but he couldn't stop it in time. He was caught off guard and now...

Videl tries to yell but her voice just wont come forth. A barely audible whisper of a gasp was all she could get out. She wasn't fast enough to stop him and now...

The thug falls forward, the gun slips from his hand and hits the ground harmlessly. A steady flow of blood oozes from his neck where the bullet passed.

Viper was in shock. One moment he had it, the remote, the chance to kill the girl who embarrassed him. Now, all he had was a bloody stump where his hand once was. The remote was destroyed along with his hand.

Guardian and Videl were both at a loss. None of the police were in a position to take such shots. And then it hits her. "The snipers!" Videl cheers.

She turns to the building across the street. With smoke still easing from their barrels and one single empty casing next to each of the teams the snipers were still there. Silently, patiently waiting for the right moment. Their patience paid off.

Videl and Guardian both breathed a sigh of relief. Now there was just one thing left. Guardian turns to Vita and walks over to her. His face still as hardened as it had been during battle.

The poor girl was in shock from everything. But something else was wrong. As guardian approaches her he hears a low beeping sound. It's not until he's standing right over her that he sees it. The bomb vest.

"Shit." He curses.

The vest was on a timer, and it was already under five seconds...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Done! Sorry for the long wait but Mardi Gras kinda killed me. I didn't start writing till yesterday. Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and I hope the ending wasn't rushed or anything. Anyway, off to the other fics!


	9. Friends

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Nine...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Friends...

Five.

The low sound of the timer was ticking it's way down to it's unavoidable disastrous finale. The person whom the vest was strapped to could only sit in a daze as her last seconds alive were being counted down for her. The shock had already made her numb now to any pain she had felt before. She couldn't hear anything but the timer now. Not even Guardian as he towered over her. She could see his mouth move but no words were heard. Before the sounds of the beeping and the shock hit her the last thing she could hear were the two very loud bangs that filled the air moments ago.

Guardian was at a loss. He was smart but his knowledge of bombs wasn't very extensive. He was thinking as quickly as he could of a way to disarm the bomb but the constant ticking was to distracting.

Four.

Videl was at his side with the same look on her face. Deer caught in headlights had a whole new meaning right now. The pain in her side was severe but what did it matter now? The bomb squad was to far away to be of any help and she knew she couldn't stop a bomb.

Three.

She turns to Guardian. At least if she was about to die she would be dying next to a god among men. That fact did nothing to comfort her. She wanted to say something, anything to the man who had helped her defeat the group of thugs but the words just weren't there. She didn't even know that she was following his motion when he began stepping forward.

The unending ticking had to end, one way or another. If it had to blow then he wasn't going to let it blow here.

Two.

Stepping forward, he leans over and does the only thing he can think to do. Without time for being gentle Guardian reaches down and grips onto the vest along with Vita's shirt. He knew it would leave some painful marks but pain was better then death any day. With one swift tug he rips the bomb vest right off, along with Vita's shirt allowing clear visual access to her full breasts held only by a pink lacy bra. She was, for the moment, still to much in shock to notice the sudden cool air on her body but the reporters and police present were all very much aware of the show.

Videl was stunned. The strength required to pull something like that off wasn't what had her so stunned nor was it the fact that Guardian seemed nuts for ripping it off. What had her so caught off guard was that he would take Vita's shirt off along with it.

One.

The final second. Whatever Guardian had planned was too late now. Time was just about up. Guardian doesn't even give a nod, he squats down and in that moment Videl could swear that everything around them got lighter. Small rocks quickly shot up to waist level and the hair on both Vita and Videls heads suddenly raised.

Guardian springs up into the sky taking with him small pieces of debris and rocks and in a blur of motion, he vanishes from sight. The sudden winds created by his movement whips around forcing Vita and Videl to have to shut their eyes but just as quickly as it came it went. The rocks fell back to the ground, the winds ceased.

It all happened so fast, it was unreal. Videl hadn't even begun opening her eyes when a thunderous explosion erupts from the sky above. Her eyes snap open and she, along with everyone else, turns to the sky. The explosion was huge, the concussion wave was enough to crack some of the windows on the higher levels of the taller buildings in the area.

Tiny bits of shrapnel rained down wile the smoke from the bomb floated up. The following silence was deafening. Guardian wasn't able to stop the explosion, but, he was fast enough to carry it far enough away to where it wouldn't hurt a single person. Except for one.

Videl knew she should be happy. She was alive. She knew she should be relieved. She was unharmed by the explosion. But as she continued to scan the blue sky's for the one responsible for taking the bomb away she falls further and further into despair. She never even got the chance to thank him for his help.

The captain wasn't wasting any more time. The thugs were beaten, Vita was safe. He no longer had to sit by on the sidelines. He couldn't let his concern for guardian angel blind him as it seemed to be doing everyone else. Without a second thought he rips off his shirt allowing the buttons to pop out in all directions. He nearly tackles Vita as he wraps his large shirt around her mostly exposed body. The captain was now down to just his plain white under shirt.

As he collides with the recovering Vita the sudden jolt brings her to her full senses. Her eyes quickly fill with tears as she grips onto the captains shirt. Her voice breaks the silence among the crowds.

"I was so scared!" She chokes out as she sobs.

The captain holds her closely as she cries. With Vita safe he turns his attention to Videl. Her cloths were ripped and torn with spots of dried blood and fresh blood. She was in some level of obvious pain but he couldn't tell how much yet. Videl was good at hiding pain, maybe a bit too good.

The crowds of people in the area were bursting in both celebration and grief. Yes, the threat was gone but at a price. The police were mostly still a mix of adrenaline and relief. They would mourn the loss of the guardian angel later. They still had the job of wrapping things up here.

Videl could hear the noise of the captains charging feet soon followed by Vita's cries. The crowds of people shouting were soon after and yet she still couldn't believe it. The pure feeling of regret was something she was used too. This though, this was different. She couldn't fight it off for much longer. More tears were soon to escape.

Tap.

Gasp.

Silence.

Something felt strange to Videl suddenly. The noise around her fell silent again. Not only that but she could swear something was behind her. Something warm. Slowly, she turns her head. First she notices his broad shoulders, then his chest and abs. As her head turns more her eyes widen. With the speed of a woman in shock, she spins around and gawks up at him.

"G-Guardian!" She yells in disbelief.

Guardian looks down at Videl. His expression unchanged from before. "Is everyone alright?"

The captain was speechless. Vita had stopped her crying at the sight of what she now believed was a ghost. She was sure he had taken the bomb away and was blown up along with it. If she could have, she would have reached out and touched the man. But currently, her hands just refused to work.

Videls shock was quickly replaced with anger. She closes her mouth and frowns at guardian. "You jerk!" She brings her hands up and begins pounding his chest. "Do you have any idea how scared I was because of the stunt you pulled?" She yells.

Guardian can't help but smirk in amusement. "Is this how you thank people for saving you in this city?"

His smirk fades quickly however as Videls strength suddenly leaves her. Her fists open and she slides her open palms down his chest as her legs give way. Before she sinks to far, he reaches down and grabs her. He slowly sets her down. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. He already knew why, she had taken to much punishment before. He inwardly curses himself for not helping out sooner.

Guardian doesn't have to say a word, the paramedics were already on their way with a gurney. The second they get close enough he scoops Videl up and gently places her onto the gurney. As he steps back he realizes the paramedics are still standing in place. He looks up to one of them and glares.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help her?" He snaps.

The paramedics come out of their daze with a jolt and quickly begin their work. Guardian steps back some more and watches for a moment when a soft hand gently grips his shoulder. He turns around and eyes the small woman before him.

The captain knew he shouldn't still feel this way but every time he saw this new guy, this guardian angel he was amazed. When Videl sinks down he starts to abandon Vita to catch her but is soon left wondering why he even tried to move with guardian right there.

Vita could feel the captains grip loosening. Although she was very great full for the garment he had thrown over her shoulders she gently shrugs out of his protective embrace and stands to her shaky feet. She trails her eyes up guardians sculpted back. _'Damn he's tall.'_ She could feel her cheeks burning just by being so close to the man.

Vita cautiously steps forward and reaches out for guardian. She lightly drapes her hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. As he turns around she begins to feel slightly self conscious of her current appearance. She tightens her grip on the captains shirt around her chest. Her navel was still exposed but at least her chest was covered now.

She looks down feeling nervous with a small blush burning across her nose. "Thank you." She says quietly.

Guardian slants his eyes. He scans over the masses of beaten thugs that were being detained and dragged away, the injured officer that tried to save Videl and, of course, Videl. "Don't thank me."

He starts to turn back around when Vita grabs onto his arm to stop him. "But! Your a hero!" She declares.

Guardian shakes his head. "I'm not a hero. I was just in the right place at the right time." He coldly states.

He gently pulls his arm free and takes another glance at Videl. She already had an I.V. Hooked up to her. She was still drifting in and out of consciousness. He needed to leave the area now. He already overstayed his welcome.

"Hey. One second son."

Guardian instantly recognizes the voice. Once again he pauses. Without turning around to face him he addresses the man. "What?"

The captain steps in front of a speechless Vita. "Whether or not you want to admit it, you saved a lot of lives today. Videls included."

Guardians eye twitches. "What are you getting at captain."

"We could use your help more often. I don't know how you do what you do and I don't really care. It's saving lives." The captain was very serious. His tone was deep and his posture erect. This was a man who didn't seem to know much past his work and that alone gave him enough respect from guardian to at least hear him out.

Still, Guardian wasn't much on these pep talks. "Get to the point."

The captain slants his eyes as he reaches in his pocket. "Take this." He tosses a small device over guardians shoulder and isn't surprised in the least when guardian snatches it from the air without so much as flinching.

Guardian eyes the small device curiously.

"It's a pager. I'm assuming you don't particularly care for much attention so instead of getting you a wrist communicator like Videl has I figured something like that would work better. The speakers been removed so there's no chance of an accidental sound emitting from it. It only vibrates." He informs.

Guardian lowers his hand with the pager. "I'll hang on to it."

Guardian slowly begins lifting off. Vita, the captain and everyone else watch him with a new found respect.

The paramedics were wheeling Viper by when he suddenly springs to life and grabs onto Videls gurney. The shocked paramedics leap back with a collective yelp. Viper glares at the now sleeping Videl. "I'm not even... close to finished with you bitch." He says demonically.

"Give it a rest, you lost." Guardian states as he floats over the thug.

Viper turns his glare to guardian and bares his teeth. He hisses and growls a low deep growl. Guardian holds his hand out over Vipers head and plucks the scarred man in the forehead. Vipers head snaps back and bounces off of the stretcher he was on. Once again, he was out cold.

Guardian smirks at the filth, it was nice to see the man beaten, hurt and humiliated now. Without another word he floats up a safe distance and with a sudden motion he takes back off. The people below still could not believe the things they had witnessed that day.

Satan city hospital.

Videl had been at the hospital for well over a day now. Although she was still in pain she wasn't in as much as yesterday. Her broken ribs were set and her many cuts and scrapes were now stitched, bandaged and treated. She was able to even sit up now which she was grateful for. She had watched the sun rise that morning. It was a beautiful sight. It was a sad one for her.

It had been a whole day. Still, no sign of her father. Erasa, Sharpener, Alice, even Butch had gone to visit her. But not her own father. She watched as the people outside went on about their day. She focuses on one car in particular.

The car had pulled up in an obvious hurry and the driver all but sprints out into the hospital only to return seconds later with a wheel chair. Despite his urgency he gently helps a woman into the chair. She was obviously pregnant, although, by her appearance, not for much longer.

Videl sighs and thinks to herself. _'I wonder if I'll ever be a mother.'_

It was a thought she often had. One she was scared she already knew the answer too but even more afraid she had come to terms with. She takes in a deep breath and winces at the pain in her ribs. She glances to the clock on the wall and leans back against her bed. There was only an hour left to visiting hours.

A knock at the door brings her spirits up a little but she doesn't hold her breath. She sits back up and puts on a fake smile. "Come in." She announces.

The handle turns and the door swings open quietly. Videl was right not to get excited about it being her father but her smile becomes genuine non the less.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" She asks.

Gohan walks next to Videls bed and smiles warmly. "Well, I came here to see how you were holding up. I heard you were pretty banged up." He states simply.

Videl giggles lightly. "And here I thought you just wanted to see me."

"And if I did?" Gohan raises an eye brow playfully.

Before Videl and Gohan can continue there conversation a second knocking at the door interrupts them. Once again Videl can't help but hold on to the slight hope that it could be her father. Her sudden stiffness and tighter grip on the sheets doesn't go unnoticed. Gohan watches her actions curiously but decides not to pry.

The door handle turns and the door opens. A husky man walks in just as serious as ever. Gohan and Videl immediately recognize the man.

"Hey captain. Glad to see your alright." Videl welcomes.

The captain enters the room and the second he sees Gohan he tenses. He looks Gohan top to bottom then back up again as he approaches Videls bed. Both Gohan and Videl could easily recognize the hostility of the captains posture. Gohan had no idea where the sudden hostility was coming from but Videl knew all to well.

"Glad to see your feeling better Videl, this a, friend, of yours?" Even his tone was hostile.

Before Videl could respond Gohan interrupts much to Videls surprise. He holds out his hand to the captain. "Sort of. I just started going to school with Videl. My name is Gohan." He politely says.

The captain glances down at Gohan's hand for a moment and humors the idea of ignoring it. However, for the sake of common courtesy he accepts the offer and shakes the young mans hand. His massive hand engulfs Gohan's just like it does most peoples but Gohan was different.

Most people would stress themselves to give him a good firm grip to subconsciously compensate for the feeling of insignificance in his presence and they would be visibly uncomfortable. Gohan however looked completely at ease. His grip was firm but he held no signs of stress. The captain releases Gohan's hand.

"Gohan huh? I'll remember that." The captain informs as he looks back to Videl. "I don't think I have to tell you just how lucky you were yesterday Videl."

Videl sighs and shuts her eyes. "Yeah yeah I know."

"He's right you know Videl, by all rights you shouldn't be alive." Gohan lectures. His words somewhat catch the captain off guard. Videl meanwhile tries to write them both off. She didn't like these kind of talks much.

"But, I am. Guardian angel saw to that one." She was beginning to annoy the captain with her lack of caring.

The captain frowns and groans to himself. "What has your father said about what happened Videl?"

Videls eyes open halfway but she never brings them up. She takes a moment to respond. "Nothing, he didn't say a thing about it." She says with a heavy amount of regret and animosity. She then turns her head and looks back at the window.

Gohan was at a loss. He could easily pick up on Videls reaction to the captains question but why she was reacting in such a way had him stumped. Whatever the cause he felt the need to try and offer some comfort. He reaches down and gently scoops Videls hand into his.

The sudden warmth of Gohan's hand on hers catches Videl off guard. Sure she was used to guys having their hands on her but not in this way. She slowly turns her head in Gohan's direction. She had nothing to say but the gentle warmth of Gohan's hand was speaking volumes to her. It felt... nice.

"I can't stay over long Videl but I tell ya what. Tomorrow after school I'll sneak you some home made cookies." His voice was soft and sincere.

The captain was surprised. Aside from Sharpener he had never seen a boy act so kind to Videl without ogling over her or trying to get something from her. He would be sure to keep this Gohan kid on close tabs. He takes note of Gohan's eyes. Before they were cold and hollow but at this moment they held something to them. Something he had seen before.

Videl smiles. "I'd like that. Thanks Gohan."

Gohan sets Videls hand back down. "I'll see you tomorrow Videl. Get better fast alright?"

"I'll do my best." She responds with a giggle.

Gohan turns back to the captain. The moment his eyes leave Videl they take on their previous look. "It was a pleasure meeting you captain, I look forward to our next encounter."

The captain scoffs. "Don't worry kid, if your a friend of Videls I'm sure we'll be meeting again."

With that, Gohan turns and makes his departure. It was getting late and he needed to get home.

The captain watches Gohan all the way to the door before he turns back to Videl. She had done the same. "Videl?" He says as he clears his throat.

Videl snaps her head up a little to fast. "Yeah? What?"

The captain can't help but smile. "Are you sure he should be sneaking you cookies wile your in the hospital?"

Videl sinks into her bed and tries to relax. "I guess it couldn't hurt. He's apparently the smartest kid at school so I don't see the harm in it." She says with a slight smile.

_'The smartest kid huh?'_ The captain looks up and looks past his reflection in the window at the sky. "Glad to see you've made another friend Videl.

Videl sighs as she gets cozy. "Me too." She says happily. She couldn't deny that it did feel good to have made a guy friend in school like Gohan. He really did seem nice. She only hoped his nice and courteous attitude towards her was as genuine as it seemed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, work keeps catching me at bad times but here it is. Hope you all like it. One thing though, a few people are informing me that I'm writing in both past and present tense. I am trying to fix this but for some reason I just have a hard time noticing it. Honestly I just write it how I see it in my head and go from there. Sorry for the confusion. Also, there may be some things I mentioned in other chapters that I just didn't remember and re put in this chapter. Let me know if I did in fact do that.

Anyway, Thank you to all who have read the story so far and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. Now, I'm off to bed, I'm tired and exhausted. Later people.)


	10. Desire

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Ten...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Desire...

The sky itself was dark but the thousands of starts that spread across it were tantalizing and breath taking. The steady wind that was rolling in off the ocean should have given her a cold shiver but his warmth easily prevented that. She was close to him now, very close, their bodies were only inches apart.

She looks at his sculpted chest, he was shirtless as always. She slowly begins trailing her eyes up to his face, all the while her core warming up as if to prepare for something she had done a few to many times already, but this was different. This was something more... sensual.

A sudden gust of wind brings with it a chilling wave of water from the ocean to wash over her bare feet and ankles. She immediately takes a glance down and comes to notice that more is missing here then she had thought. She gasps lightly when she realizes, she was completely naked, and so was he.

He was fully erect and was almost touching her. She couldn't believe it, this was so unreal. She couldn't help the lusting smile that crept it's way to her face at the sight. It looked to be more then enough to satisfy her cravings. A low chuckle from the man so close to her brings her face back up to his.

He was smirking down at her, his teal eyes burning into her icy blue eyes. She was almost breathless, she had never seen such a color before. She loved it. Even his hair seemed to be on fire. She bit her lower lip with anticipation, her eyes half closed.

"Enjoying the view Videl?" He says just above a whisper.

Videl nods her head once. "Uh huh. What about you? Do you like what you see?" She all but moans to him.

His hand wraps around hers in a blur. The motion startles her but she welcomes the contact. She breaths in deeply at the way her core ignites. The flames inside her only seem to grow as he places her hand on his chest then glides his hand down her arm, up her neck. He slides his fingers across her cheek and down her lips.

She wraps her lips around his index finger and slides her mouth down and sucks lightly on it. He gently pulls it out and continues sliding his wet fingers down her neck where he finally rests his palm between her breasts. She gasps under her panting breaths and licks her lips. She wanted this, no, she needed this.

Slowly, Guardian leans in. His eyes easing almost closed. Videl closes hers and leans up to close the gap.

Knock, knock, knock!

In an instant, the sky turns bright and the ocean dries. Videls eyes open and as her vision focuses she sighs. _'A dream? That was all a fucking dream?'_ She thinks angrily. _'That's the last time I ever watch a romance movie before I go to sleep!'_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mrs. Satan? You have a visitor." A female nurse calls through the door.

Videl rolls her eyes. Of all the times to have a visitor! "Come in!" She says with a heavy amount of frustration.

As the handle turns and the door opens, Videl feels hopeful that it's her new friend. She could use a cookie right about now and someone to talk to. The nurse walks in first to make the morning checks of the room but the person that walks in behind her quickly makes Videl regret ever waking up.

"Hey there doll, your looking better." Butch informs as he scans Videl over wile walking into the room.

Videls eyes narrow. "Why are you here?" She harshly asks.

"Aw, c'mon doll. Is that any way to talk to the only real guy to come and see you?" He says as he walks up to her bed with his hands in his pockets.

"You are not the first real guy to come and see me Butch and do not call me doll!" She raises her voice a tad.

Butch glares at her in confusion. Sharpener had visited her but other then him and maybe the police captain there was no other guy that would go see her in here. She had no other friends like that! With a visible jealous rage brewing deep within he grits his teeth. "Who else came here then huh?"

The nurse finishes her once over of the room and makes her departure with a pleasant smile. She was glad to be out of that room now, that Butch guy didn't seem to be as good of a friend as he made it seem and she did not want to be on the wrong end of the room if Videl got angry.

Videl smirks and crosses her arms. "A guy from school, that's all you need to know."

Butch was fuming, Videl was going to be his girl one way or another and he didn't need some little punk from school trying to cut in on his trophy! With a deep breath he forces himself to calm down some. He didn't need to get all worked up right now anyways, not when he had the best gift ever.

With a flashy smile he reaches into his back pocket. Videl was visibly perplexed by his sudden change in attitude. She was happier when Butch was angry. "Here we go." Butch announces as he pulls out a small silver flask. He happily hands it over to Videl. "It's your favorite, Amaretto."

Videl couldn't believe it, had he seriously brought her alcohol while she was in the hospital? She reaches out as if to take the flask from Butch. His smile widens when her fingers make gentle contact with his. Videl smiles up at the overgrown jock. She could tell that her smile was taken in the wrong way, and that's precisely what she wanted.

With a sloppy but effective motion she angrily shoves the flask back at Butch. "Are you stupid! I can't drink while I'm on these meds you moron! Do you even think?" She immediately regrets the sudden motion and yell. She winces and clutches her ribs, several pitiful whimpers escape from her as she tries to force the pain away.

Butch stumbles back a few steps and barely manages to keep his hold on the flask. His smile had been replaced with a frown and he was now glaring at Videl again. "You really are a bitch huh?" He insults. He notices her strain and painful whimpers. "Serves you right. I'm outa here, see you in class. He turns around and walks over to the door. He pauses and looks over his shoulder before grabbing the door handle. "Doll." He says with a sarcastic tone.

Videl grits her teeth and looks up with strain written on her face. "Just get out." She hisses as she begins to recover from the pain.

Butch just laughs and reaches for the handle. Before he could blink however, the door was smashing into his face painfully. The force from the door easily knocks him on his backside. Videl jumps from the sudden sound and watches as Butch hits. She had to fight not to burst out laughing.

Clutching his bleeding nose angrily and turning red from both anger and embarrassment Butch glares up to see who it was that was coming in. Who it was that had hit him with the door and made him look like a fool in front of Videl.

The person who steps through the threshold only makes it worse for the jock.

School had come and gone maybe a bit to slowly for Gohan. Sharpener and Erasa seemed to be the only two people there that didn't look at him like a total freak and Butch was hardly around him which he was grateful for. It was only a matter of time before Butch would start with his annoying attempts at making fun of Gohan and he knew it. He had to admit though, Butch was a good source of entertainment.

Lunch was lonely to say the least. It wasn't really a bad thing but it was nice to have Videl around before. He didn't feel the same way around her that he did everyone else. He still felt a bit awkward and all, seeing as how he had to keep so many secrets but from the looks of things she was about the same on that department. All in all, Videl had become his best friend in high school.

As soon as the school bell rang Sharpener and Erasa were very surprised at Gohan's eagerness to leave school. It had them a bit stumped but it wasn't something they would look to far into. Oddly, Butch was already gone. Not surprising, the jock pretty much had the teachers under his thumb as long as he continued on winning games. Gohan didn't care though, it just meant one less jerk to worry about on his way out.

Once at the hospital Gohan was starting to feel uncomfortable again. He knew how Videl was and as he headed to her room he could feel the judgmental stares upon him from staff and patients alike. It was angering him. Who were they to judge him? Why did everyone have to judge him? None of them had a clue who he was yet the judging stares continued.

A wave of relief washes over Gohan as he finally makes it to Videls room. A friendly face was all he would need right now. In his haste to escape the hurtful stares he grabs the door handle and without knocking, he barges right in.

He feels something hit the door and for a split second he finds himself worried. Not expecting a third party to be present he hurries and looks in. _'Crap, don't tell me I hurt her.' _The thought races through his mind so quickly that it's there and gone before he even gets a glance in the room. His concern had been that he had inadvertently struck Videl with the door but as he steps through the threshold he instantly calms.

"Oh, it's just you." He says with both relief and humor.

Videl was surprised. She knew Butch had probably just skipped out on the last class to get a jump on everyone else but Gohan must have damn near run to the hospital. Only, he wasn't tired or sweating at all. From what she could see he was just fine. And then she took notice of Butch. She could barely contain herself much longer.

Her ribs were going to hurt like hell but for this, it was all to worth it. Gohan seemed so nonchalant and Butch was an obvious bloody raging mess. If she had any concern for Gohan's safety then maybe she would react differently but with hospital security and all, there wasn't a chance of anything bad happening. She bursts out in a painful fit of laughter that was easily bringing tears to her eyes.

From his place on the floor, clutching his bloody nose, Butch looks from the amused Gohan to the hysterical Videl. As more and more blood dripped down to the cold tile floor Butches anger rises. He was not going to let this go unpunished. He firmly plants his free hand to the floor and pushes himself to his feet. "Son! You little piece of worthless shit! Ever heard of knocking?"

Gohan fights back a laugh of his own and maintains his composure. He does, however, allow a small smirk to cross his lips. "Have you ever heard of dodging?" He responds calmly.

Videls fit of laughter begins to die down. Between the pain and the tense atmosphere it was hard to laugh. She tries to speak but the best she can muster is a whimper, the laughter had been maybe a bit more painful then she bargained for. Once again, she leans forward clutching her sides in pain.

Her whimpers of pain don't go unnoticed ether. Gohan instantly goes from amused to concerned. Butch could wait, right now Videl was hurting and she clearly didn't need this crap going on.

"Why you little!" Butch opens his mouth for another verbal lashing.

"Enough Butch." Gohan commands. Butches eyes twitch, was this scrawny nerd actually telling him what to do?

Butch takes a good look at Gohan and notices something in the scholars hand. He relaxes slightly with a smirk of his own. "Aww, did the wittle nerd bring over some cookies?" He taunts.

The taunts were really bugging Gohan but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. Maybe in some twisted way he deserved it after letting his father down. He deserved the taunts and so much more. He decides to just take them with a grain of salt. "I'm not going to play with you today Butch."

As Gohan goes to step past the doorway Butch kicks the door at him. Gohan gets knocked by the door in mid step and as a result nearly drops the cookies. He fumbles them for a moment before finally managing to regain a good grip on them.

"Ever heard of dodging? Punk?" Butch whispers just loud enough for Gohan to hear as he pulls the door back open so he can make his leave.

Gohan fights his urge to rip Butches arms off but the fire burning in the pit of his stomach threatens to ignite his rage and burn everything around him. To make things worse as Butch exits the hospital room he bumps into Gohan. "Little pussy." He whispers again as he leaves.

Gohan could feel his body tremble. Butch needed to leave, now. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. If he so much as heard Butch breath again he would likely reach out and grab him by his throat and... "Gohan?"

Videls soft voice carries across the room. "Are you alright?" She asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

Gohan shakes his head, his anger slowly wearing away. _'Shes in a hospital bed and shes asking me if I'm alright?'_ He pushes the fire inside down and straightens up. He looks back to Videl, she was sweating despite the cold room. Probably from the pain. He takes a step towards her.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little annoyed is all." He half lies.

Videl eyes him curiously. "Annoyed... riight. You looked like you were about to snap there Gohan."

"And if I did?" He asks as he closes the distance between them.

Videl just smiles. "I would have laughed my ass off. That jerk needs to get put in his place."

"Well, maybe one day he will. As for right now though." Gohan brings up the cookies he had promised and places them on Videls lap.

Videl smiles wide. "You remembered?" She cheers. She could hardly believe it, this was the first time a guy had ever promised to bring her something and actually followed through. She felt silly for being so cheerful over something so stupid.

Gohan pulls up a chair and takes a seat. "Course I remembered, I promised you didn't I?"

"True, it's just." Videl pauses for a moment. "Never mind. Lets just eat! These look delicious."

"They are. Honestly I didn't make these though." He admits as he takes one of the cookies.

Videl take one as well and takes a bite. "Mmm. Wow! Who did make these then?"

"My mother. Well, my brother kinda helped a little anyway." He says as he looks over Videl. "How do you feel anyway?"

"Much better. I should be able to go home tomorrow. The doctor is only keeping me here so long because of who my father is." Her tone saddens slightly and she looks away as if ashamed.

Gohan stops in mid bite. "You alright?"

Videl can feel the lump in her throat. She hated the special treatment she got because of her father. Not a day would pass that she didn't wish her father had lost against Cell. Not that she even believed he had beaten him in the first place. She swallows hard and forces herself to stay calm. Gohan didn't need to know more about her then he already probably knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed is all but it's nothing." She lies.

Gohan's forehead creases. "Videl, I'm not that stupid." He boldly states earning him a curious surprised glare from Videl. "I won't pressure you into telling me anything but at the same time don't lie to me ether."

Videls eyes grow wide. She knew Gohan was smart but damn, he may as well have been able to read minds. She was at a loss for words. She wanted to yell at him for calling her a liar but how could she when she knew it was true. She wanted to apologize but why should she when all she wanted was to keep her secrets her own.

In the end she doesn't do ether. She turns her face from him and looks back outside. "Fine. But don't think I'm going to just blab my whole life's story to you ether." She says a bit coldly.

Gohan huffs and smirks. "That attitude seems to suit you ya know. It's really quite amusing." He kids.

Videl can't help but smile. "Oh your funny." She takes another bite of her cookie and relaxes again. "You better not do this again or I may end up never leaving you alone." She says with a half mouth full.

"What? Bring you cookies?" He asks.

"Yeah. If these cookies are this good I can't imagine what the rest of your food tastes like. No wonder you eat so much." She cheerfully responds.

Gohan smiles warmly. "Well, my mothers had plenty of practice at cooking. If you'd like, I can ask her to make you something for when you go back to school." He offers.

Videl smiles brightly. "Really?"

"You bet. I'm sure shed be glad to do it."

Videls smile fades a little. "I don't know. If you eat as much as you do then I can't imagine how much you dad eats. Wouldn't that be a bit much to ask of her?" She asks meaning the best.

To Videls surprise, Gohan's happy cheerful mood suddenly darkens almost to where it was back when she had first met him. His eyes glaze over and he turns his head as if to hide from her. She tilts her head to try and see his face but she couldn't and inside she knew he wouldn't let her.

"My father died." Was all he said. Videl could hear the acid in his voice. Instantly, she felt a wave of regret for mentioning it.

Videls face falls as she tries to find the right words but they just weren't there. Without really knowing what else to do she lifts her hand and moves it to Gohan. Maybe, just maybe, she could comfort him even though she really had no idea how to do that.

Her hand slowly nears Gohan's arm but before she can make contact he abruptly stands up while still looking away. "I should probably be heading out Videl. It's getting late." His voice was still cold.

"But, you just got here!" Videl reasons.

"Sorry. Besides, you have another visitor." He says as he walks towards the door.

Videl tilts her head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean by that Gohan? How the hell would you know if..."

Knock knock. "Videl? Can I come in?" A females voice cheerfully asks from behind the door.

Videls jaw drops slightly. She didn't hear anybody walking up to the door and she damn sure wasn't expecting anybody else. Was Gohan psychic? Could he read minds?

Gohan looks over his shoulder. "I'll see you around Videl." He says before answering the door for Videl.

Videl was still at a loss. Gohan may have been a friend but he was very mysterious. For now, she would have to just let him be that way though. She hoped one day she would know what it was that made him such a mystery but today would not be that day.

As Gohan answers the door the woman on the other side had a grin from ear to ear that almost fell to a complete frown at the sight of the young half saiyan. It was a reaction Gohan had hated, one that he had gotten used to.

Videl on the other hand was happy to see the woman. Her face lights back up with a smile. "Hey Alice."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Man I hate when I don't write fr a long time. It makes it very hard to stay with the story line and all but at least I think I may know where to go with this story finally. Just so everyone knows, I've decided there will be no Buu at all in this fic and I will make this a two part thing. Give me your thoughts and let me know of my mistakes. Ever since people have told me about my past/present tense mixing thing I've been trying to fix it and the spelling mistakes as well. It wont be perfect but it will be better. Now that I've picked this back up I'm starting to remember the personalities and all so things will pick back up here soon and expect some funny moments on the way. Take care people!


	11. Dark

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Eleven...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dark...

Gohan was more then happy to be out of that hospital. Between people thinking he was a freak and people getting the wrong idea about him and Videl he was really beginning to wish he never would have come to this city in the first place.

He really didn't want to leave the hospital early but after what Videl had said he knew he had to. Thinking about his father should never make him feel like this, thinking about his father should never make him act like this, thinking about his father, should never make him cry like this.

The tears stream down his face still and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He was grateful however that Alice or whatever her name was had showed up when she did. It gave him an excuse to leave without very many questions. He never had a hard time ignoring peoples questions or just plain blowing them off but for some reason he could not ignore Videl so easily.

The girl obviously had some issues if she was so willing to charge off into impossible situations or jump off of rooftops. She knew she was a slut and hated that about herself, so why didn't she just stop? His demons could not be silenced so easily but hers? What was her deal? Why did he care?

Gohan had been flying for almost an hour now and he wasn't anywhere near his home. In fact, he was flying in the complete opposite direction. _'Why am I out here? Where is here?"_

He looks down at the land scape. For the most part it was pretty barren. Small patches of grass dot the earth while rock formations jut out in odd angles. The area seemed familiar but why? Gohan scans the ground when something reflects the sun above and flashes like a camera. Gohan's curiosity gets the best of him and he lands near it.

_'What the hell is this?'_ He walks over to it and takes a knee next to it. He reaches out and picks it up. Whatever it was, it was destroyed. It's jagged edges and many dents were evidence of that. Gohan stands back up and looks around at the landscape. It was then that he had noticed how the ground was completely covered in pieces of metal like this.

His eyes narrow for a moment, then, like a punch to the face, it hits him. His eyes grow wide as he drops down to his knees and drops the piece of destroyed tank to the ground. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Videl that he didn't even realize where he was heading.

"Why? Of all the places to end up on this entire planet why here?" He questions to no one.

**Gohan drops to his knees. His father was gone, along with Cell. He could still feel his ki even though it was obviously thousands upon thousands of miles away. In an instant however, it was gone. Goku was dead and it was all his own sons fault.**

** As his tears pour down his face and crash to the ground he screams out to the one man who was no longer there. "Daddy!"**

Gohan hadn't been to this place since that day and for the life of him he had no idea why he was here now. Wasn't it enough that he had to live with his demons every day as it was? Now, for no reason, he was subconsciously revisiting the site of his greatest mistake.

His mind quickly begins slipping away from reality as his emotions rise.

"**Goodbye, my son."**

Like an explosion, Gohan's power surfaces again. "Father!" He screams as he lets his power pour out in waves. The earth splits around him in all directions and gusts of wind blow anything and everything around him. "Please! Make it go away!" He screams to the sky, but, no answer comes, just like always.

Gohan shuts his eyes tightly and lets every muscle in his body tense. His jaw clenches and for a moment he gives off the appearance that he may be calming. Instead, in a flash, he blasts off in a streak of golden light.

Satan city hospital...

"Hey Alice." Videls enthusiasm was clear to hear.

Alice looks at Gohan for a second longer before she looks around him at her reason for going there. She was happy to see Videl looking worlds better now. "Hello Ms. Satan!" Alice's smile quickly returns as she steps into the room.

Videl drops her face into her hands and grunts in frustration. "Alice, I am Videl. Not Ms. Satan."

Alice walks up to Videls bedside. "Now Ms. Satan, you know I can't call you by your first name in pub..."

Before Alice can finish, the door shuts behind her. Startled, she spins around. Videl on the other hand looks back up. She knew Gohan was leaving but she was still hoping to introduce him to Alice. Honestly, she just didn't understand that boy. Fearless in the face of the police captain but doesn't say a word to Alice who looked about as dangerous as a puppy.

"lic." Alice finishes her sentence then turns back to Videl. She points her thumb in the direction of the door. "He a friend of yours Videl?"

Videl leans back in her bed again. "Yeah, hes new at school and he... sorta helped me with something." Videl makes sure to hide the whole attempted suicide fiasco.

Alice looks down at the cookies and smiles. "I didn't know the hospital served cookies."

"Cookies?" Videl looks down at the cookies still sitting on her lap. "Oh, yeah, you mean these cookies?" She says with a sheepish smile.

"So? Who got you the cookies? Don't tell me it was that boy?" Alice raises her eye brow playfully.

"Yeah it was him. His names Gohan by the way. Wanna try one? Their so good!" Videl boasts.

Alice just shakes her head. "No thanks hon. I'm old. I have to watch what I eat."

"Alice, if your old then I'm doomed." Videl kids.

"So anyway Videl." Alice begins. "Has your father come to talk with you yet?"

Videls face drops. Alice had no idea that Hercule was the only person that had yet to visit Videl. She knew the man was horribly busy but even she figured he would have visited his own daughter in the hospital. No doctor would turn him away if it was after visiting hours and he came in wanting to see his daughter.

But, right off the bat, Alice recognizes the look on Videls face. It was pain and shame dancing in her eyes while regret and anger twitched between her lips and nose. Alice knew that look, it was the one Videl had been wearing for nearly seven years now. She holds back tears of her own for the troubled teen, she knew she had to be strong for Videl, as ironic as that seemed to her.

"Oh Videl, I-I'm so sorry I." Alice starts.

Videl is quick to cut her off however. "Don't be." Videl forces back her own tears with a quivering lip. "What does my, father, have to talk to me about?" Videl could hardly refer to him in such a kind way right now.

"Well, honestly I'm not sure. Videl I really didn't mean to upset you." Alice felt horrible. She could really kick herself for even saying anything in the first place.

Videl and Alice jump as a loud and boisterous man begins yelling just down the hall from Videls room. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, there was only one man who hadn't seen her yet.

"Videl! Videl? Videl? Where are you!" Hercule yells at the top of his lungs.

Several doctors hurry over to the world champ. "Mr. Satan please! You have to calm down! We have other patients!" One of the doctors begs with his hands held out in front of him.

Hercule growls at the doctor and grabs him by his collar. "I don't care about the other patients, Where the hell is my daughter!"

One of the nearby nurses trembles in fear at the frightening actions of the martial arts master and quickly pulls out her cell phone. It killed her to have to do this but Hercule was leaving her with no other choice. She flips open her phone and presses the three buttons and presses the phone to her ear. "Hello? This is nurse Joy at the Satan city hospital. I need the police here right away!"

Still in the massive hands of the champ, the doctor brings his arm up and points his finger down the hall. "It... it's the sixth room on the left." He chokes out.

Hercule smirks as his ego takes yet another small boost. "Humph." He releases the doctor. "Now that's better"

As Hercule stomps his way over to Videls room the doctor coughs and fights for his breath. His throat hurt like hell now thanks to the champ. As badly as he wanted to still love the champ for all he had done for the world it was getting harder and harder with him always acting like this.

Alice knew that being in this room right now could be frightening. She really wasn't sure which side to get on to be safer ether. She knew Hercule was strong but Videl was fearless and was obviously not someone to be taken lightly. Knowing Hercule would be mad as it was she figured making him look for the right room wouldn't help.

"Let me grab the door for him." She says as she quickly gets up and walks briskly for the door. Videl would have preferred her father just open his own damn door but she knew Alice had the obligation to do special things for her father like this.

As Alice grabs the door handle the door swings open with great force. She had no idea Hercule was all but running to the room and with his momentum and strength he slams the door open effectively knocking Alice off of her feet and into the wall.

Alice hits the wall hard and slides down. The look on her face said everything. Surprise and pain, both had rendered her speechless, but not Videl.

"Daddy! What the hell is your problem!" She screams.

Hercule ignores his maid and marches over to Videl. "What my problem? Whats your problem Videl?" He pulls out the mornings paper and tosses it on Videl lap. "What are you doing with this kid?"

Videl looks down at the paper and almost smirks, but Alice was still on the ground trying to catch the wind that was knocked from her.

**Before her hand even touches him he swings around faster then anything she had ever seen and grabs her by her wrist firmly. His teal eyes burn into hers. Neither of them notice the sudden burst of flashes from the media. Videls heart skips as she looses her breath.**

With Videl and Guardians face so close together and his hand wrapped around hers it looked almost as if they were about to kiss. The title of the photo didn't do much to deter that conclusion ether.

"Hero's and lovers?" The paper read.

Videl grabs a handful of the paper and throws it back at her father. "Why do you care! Guardian angel scare you or something?" She shouts out.

Hercule swats the paper down and clenches his fists. "Videl! I forbid you to be anywhere near this phony hero! Got it?"

"Phony hero? Who the hell died and made you the judge of who's a hero and who isn't?" Videl seethed. "At least he doesn't knock helpless women down and ignore them like they were nothing!"

Hercules eyes twitch in mild confusion until he hears the low sounds of Alice trying to catch her breath. The young woman wasn't used to getting slammed the way she had been. She really didn't want to be involved in this father daughter argument but it wasn't like she had the strength to even get up.

Hercule only glances back at his maid for a moment then turns back to Videl. "You think I did that on purpose Videl? I bet your little boyfriend set up that whole thing that put you in here!"

Videls teeth clench together so hard they threaten to break. "Listen to me Hercule." She angrily starts. "He's not my boyfriend but just for you, I think I may just let him cover me in his cum. What do you think, daddy?"

Hercules eyes grow as wide as they could possibly grow. His blood was boiling and he was on the verge of exploding. Alice couldn't even believe her ears. Videl had never gone this far before. Her jaw had dropped and she no longer thought about the pain in her back.

"You will not-!" Hercule starts to yell in immense anger.

From behind Hercule, a hand grabs onto his shoulder startling the champ. Hercule spins around swiftly with his eyes still wide.

"I think it's best you leave now Mr. Satan."

With the hand that was on the champs shoulder back down to his side and his other hand resting on his weapon, the police captain stands with his shoulders squared to the champ. He wasn't about to let anybody, not even the champ himself, stress Videl out in the state she was in.

Hercule turns back to Videl and folds his arms. "I'll leave when I want to officer."

The captain narrows his eyes. "Then I would suggest you get to liking the idea of leaving now. Otherwise, I will personally arrest you." His tone was steady and fearless.

Neither Videl nor Alice could believe their eyes. No man had ever stood up to Hercule in this way. Office worker or soldier, they all would bow down to the worlds savior but not the captain. This was unheard of!

Hercule was just as shocked. He slowly turns his head and body to the captain and squares himself in a way to try and intimidate the captain. They lock eyes for several seconds but the captain is unfazed. Hercule takes a deep breath and eases his eyes closed.

"Fine. I'll leave officer. I wouldn't want to embarrass the police any more then they've embarrassed themselves." He insults as he steps around the police captain.

The police captain doesn't move. He keeps his eyes focused in front of him only letting his eyes drop slightly to Videl. He could tell she was affected by her fathers visit and not in the way a teenage girl should be when her father visits her in the hospital.

As Hercule opens the door to the hospital the police captain makes one more statement. "Oh and by the way, Champ." Hercule stops at the door and looks over his shoulder. "It's captain to you."

Hercules face contorts to his building rage. He steps out of the room and slams the door almost hard enough to break the door frame. His stomping feet could be heard well down the hall.

With Hercule out of the room the captain knew his job would be a hundred times easier. He turns around and walks up to Alice. Holding out his hand and putting on the best smile he could manage he offers his help. "Are you alright ma'am?"

Alice blushes slightly, she was never in a damsel in distress sort of situation like this but she had to admit, it had it's perks. She happily accepts the captains hand and smiles. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

As the captain pulls Alice from the cold tile floor she wipes off her rear end just in case anything happened to be clinging to her. The captain was still feeling slightly tensed from his run in with Hercule but neither one of them had forgotten about Videl. Even if they had, her whimpers would have reminded them very quickly.

Both the captain and Alice turn to Videl. Alice's warm feelings in the presence of the police captain become very short lived. Her face drops and the tears she had been trying to hold back begin to break free and roll down her still rosy cheeks. "Oh Videl." She whispers.

The captain, however, remained relatively emotionless. The only sign of sorrow that shows is the small twitching in his eyes and the barley noticeable tensing in his arms. He may have been good at hiding it but in his heart, he couldn't stand seeing Videl like this. He knew she deserved better then this. "I'll stay here until visiting hours end to make sure nobody else bothers her." He says as lowly as he can without whispering.

Alice simply nods her understanding. She wasn't about to walk out on Videl right now, not when she needed her the most. Without a word, she walks over to Videls bed and gently takes a seat.

Videl was on her side with her back to the captain and Alice sobbing as quietly as she could. She hated people seeing her like this. _'Why, why wont he just love me?'_ All she wanted was for her father to treat her like a daughter, was that so much to ask? All he seemed to think of her as though was just another way to gain favorable publicity and she was sick and tired of it!

Videls eyes shut tightly forcing another wave of tears out as a soft warm hand slowly begins caressing her upper back and a soft voice whispers to her. "Shh. It's alright Videl, we're right here with you." Alice's soothing voice was all she could offer now.

Still standing watch at the door, the captain watches as Videl finally breaks down. In a burst of tears Videl rolls over and nearly knocks Alice off of the bed as she dives into the maids arms. His fists ball tightly as he listens to her weeping.

"Why does he have to be so mean." She chokes out in sobs. The look on Alice's face said everything. _'I wish I knew Videl.'_

"I." Videl swallows hard as she tightens her grip on Alice's bare arm. "I hate him." She all but growls.

Alice could not find the words to sooth her this time. She couldn't deny someones hatred for another when she herself shared the same hatred. Seeing Videl like this made her sick to her stomach. "It's OK Videl. Let it all out. We're here for you hon." She whispers into Videls hair.

Alice and Videl remained in almost the same spot for the remainder of the visitors hours until finally, a gentle knocking at the door breaks the atmosphere. The captain cracks the door and peaks outside. Alice watches from her place on Videls bed curiously as the captain slowly opens the door for the doctor.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now. I'm afraid you are going to have to leave." The doctor says kindly as he steps into the room.

"Yes, of course." Alice looks down to Videl who had only just finished crying. "I'll be here tomorrow to check on you Videl."

The doctor looks over to Alice. "Oh that wont be necessary, she'll be good to go home tomorrow."

Alice smiles. "Wonderful, what time can I come get her?"

The captain takes this opportunity to jump in. "I'll take care of that." He leaves no room for negotiation in his tone.

Everyone in the room turns to the captain for a moment before silently agreeing. Alice then gives Videl a kiss on her forehead and tells her goodbye before heading out followed closely by the captain. Now, it was just Videl and the doctor.

"Alright Ms. Satan." He begins with a bright smile. "You look like your feeling better. You'll be back out there turning heads like mine in no time eh?" His advance was impossible to miss as his bright friendly smile turns to a seductive smirk.

At first, Videl begins to turn the young doctor down, until a devilish thought crosses her mind. Videl dips her chin and looks off to the side with a smirk of her own. _'Payback time... daddy.'_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: *Falls over out of breath* That was painful. I wrote this chapter three times over before I finally decided on this. I'm going to have to put any and all other stories of mine on hold until this one is completed because it's getting way to hard to keep the personalities and story line of this fic on course when other personalities and story lines are getting mixed up. If anybody is wondering it's not helping that it's very hot here and it's hard to write when I'm stuck in a 100 degree shack for work. On the plus side, since I'm going to be taking a break from my other stories till this ones done that means I should have more frequent updates!

For those who have waited, I hope this chapter will do. Between multiverse and abridged I've been getting my fill of DBZ lol. In a few months I'll be trying my hand at making some AMV's as well. Well, I'm off to begin the next chapter! Until then!"

NANLIT: Wait till the secrets start coming out. The fun has just begun!

Meegan: I'll be involving Chichi a bit in the next chapter and I'm not sure when Vegeta will come but he will. I have one hell of a Chichi Videl meeting planned though.

UltimateGohan42: I shouldn't be as long from now on though there may be those dry spells that I just can't avoid.

Mystic Vegeto: I'm so glad you liked it!

Gue22: Alice is Videls faverite maid and a rather big part of this story for obvious reasons lol. Guardian angel in Videls dreams is just the beginning... Videl loathes Butch so pretty much anything he gives her will be hated. I'm glad my way of writing before was well accepted by you but I think what I'm going to do is a mix match of present/past tense writing. The battles and faster paced scene do better in present tense writing while the past tense does better for explaining slower paced scenes. I'll try to do it so as it's not confusing.

Your Number 1 Fan: I feel very sorry for the kittens! Lol, I must save them!

To everyone else. Sorry for the long update, I really hope to update way faster then this from now on with much better chapters. This one is so-so to me but hopefully you guys like it enough to keep coming back.)


	12. Missing

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Twelve...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Missing...

"And she hasn't returned any of your calls?" Sharpener whispers. He hated days like this, they were getting more and more frequent it seemed.

Erasa brings her text book to her face to hide her mouth. She didn't need the teacher getting all pissy again. "No. I called her twice before lunch and once more just before class and I've been texting her every chance I get!"

"Fuck." Sharpener curses. "I got a bad feeling about her this time."

"Look on the bright side you two. At least that home school reject decided to ditch class as well." Sharpener and Erasa both glare at Butch for his unnecessary comment. Butch however, ignores them and continues with his insults. "I bet Videls just hung over and Gohan's probably getting butt raped by some bear."

"Would you just shut the fuck up already Butch!" Sharpener yells angrily as he pushes himself up from his desk. The entire class gasps as a whole as they spin around and look up to see Sharpener seething.

Butch is quick to respond. "What was that mother fucker! Who the hell are you talking to bitch!"

The teacher immediately stops her class and grabs the biggest text book she can find. "Boys!" She screams as she drops the large book onto her desk creating a very loud bang. Unfortunately, the two jocks were already far to gone for her words to reach them. "Dammit. I will not let you kids ruin my class!" The teacher hollers as she throws her hands in the air on her way out of the classroom.

Butch gets up from his desk and flashes his typical cocky smile in Sharpeners direction. "You really wanna fight me? Lets go then. Meet me right outside punk."

"No." Sharpener starts. "Your so quick to talk shit, fight here or shut your mouth and sit down." He growls each word out as his body trembles.

As if the class wasn't speechless enough, Erasa shocks them even further. "He's right Butch. Unless your willing to put up then shut up." She crosses her arms and leans back in her seat.

Sharpener was quite surprised although for now he wouldn't let that show. Erasa was always acting so... dumb. This was very new behavior.

Butch's face draws a blank. He had no other choice now. He chuckles with a hint of nervousness as he thinks back to the last time he and Sharpener boxed but if he backed down here then he would surely loose his dominance over the class. "Fine, I'll just have to embarrass you in front of the whole class then." He tries to reassure himself with his own words.

Sharpener all but snarls as he brings his fists up in a classic boxing stance. Erasa slides out of her seat and out of harms way, she sits on the desk behind Sharpeners chair and leans forward on her palm. She was very confident in Sharpeners ability to handle himself, hell, she had watched him box before and knew he was superior to Butch.

As the two jocks square off with Butch cracking his neck from side to side with his ever present smirk and the entire class on edge, Sharpener takes in a deep breath as he prepares to take down his 'friend' as fast as possible.

Just as Sharpener shifts his weight, the classroom door flies open and slams into the wall causing the students to jump and twist back around. Their hearts were already pounding with the anticipation of the oncoming brawl and the sudden crashing door didn't help any. Even Sharpener and Butch feel the sudden need to look down at the reason for the slamming door.

"Sharpener! Butch! Both of you, get your butts to my office before I call the police!" The school principle yells angrily from the doorway. His gray eye brows slanting and meeting just above the bridge of his nose. It was very clear, this was no act. He was mad.

Sharpener reluctantly drops his hands. "Dammit. Figures."

Butch breaths a small sigh of relief, he could easily get out of trouble and now he didn't have to worry about fighting the only guy in school that he knew could beat him in a fair fight. As his body relaxes his smirk turns into a sly smile. "Guess we'll just have to continue this another time eh Sharpener?" He kids as if their little squabble never happened.

"Doubt it." Sharpener grunts as he shoves his way past Butch.

Erasa keeps her mouth shut as her boyfriend and Butch walk in single file down and file out into the hall. To speak up now would only land her in detention as well. She pouts when she realizes that she was now completely alone on her row. _'Dammit Videl, where the hell are you? And where is Gohan for Gods sake?'_

DBZ...

The near constant buzzing of her phone finally brings her back to the world. Groggily, she reaches out to her night table and pats around for it until she finally locates it. She really didn't care who it was or what time it was, it wasn't like she was going to respond to it or leave her room any time soon, not after last night anyway.

Flipping the covers off, Videl breaths in a deep breath of the rank odder of her room. Stale beer and cigarette smoke, her two air fresheners. As her chest rises and slowly falls she goes over the blur of the past weekend.

The captain was happy, in his own stoic way, to have picked her up and made sure she got home safely. She was still soar and figured she would be for some time but at least she could move around now. That hospital was as suffocating as ever.

Once home the captain watched Videl until she waved him off at the open door. Almost as soon as the captain was gone, Videl had her phone out and was already texting her new friend. Her fingers were a bit shaky however and it wasn't so much from excitement. She was nervous, very nervous.

_I'm home alone now. It's safe to come over, I'll leave the side door open and meet you at the stairs._

All that was left was for her to hit send. She barely presses down the button, something was really bugging her this time around. For now, Videl would just have to write it off as nerves, after all, she had never slept with a grown man before...

Not long later, the doctor had arrived just as arranged and met her at the stairs with a bright smile and already forming erection. Videl returns his grin with a seductive smirk as she turns and heads up the stairs with his hand in hers. Oh yes, she was going to make her daddy regret his actions this time.

Videl wasn't sure when but somewhere between the transition from the first and last stair her seductive smirk had transformed into a scowl. Her thoughts lingering on the same pesky question that always plagued her soul now.

_'One more fuck further from love. Does that even exist for me?'_

The thought leaves her mind quickly when the doctor plants his hand on her ass and squeezes. Videl stiffens at the contact momentarily before forcing herself to accept it. His hands were going to be all over her in less then a minute anyway so she might as well get ready for it.

She leads the doctor down the hall past her bedroom, and right into her fathers room. The two of them barley even make it past the threshold of the room before the doctor takes the lead.

The fun wasn't long to last. The doctor only stayed there long enough to bust a few times before he simply left an already drunk Videl behind to clean up the mess. He was very quick to put his cloths back on but even quicker to leave. He couldn't pass up the chance to get in Videls pants but he sure as hell didn't want to be around if her father came back early from whatever fund raiser he was at this time.

Besides, if he didn't hurry then his wife would start to worry. He slings his jacket over his shoulders and steels one last long hard look at Videl. She was laying motionless even though she was awake. Her naked body seemed so lifeless, so... tempting for another go. But, the good doctor had things to do. Without so much as a goodbye, he leaves.

Videl wasn't sure when she started crying, but she figured she probably didn't stop till after she had passed out back in her room. She was very hung over and had a horrible taste in her mouth. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why or what from ether. She tilts her head to her window. _'Guess I'm late for school.'_ She thinks for a moment. The thought was more self aimed sarcasm then anything though.

She pushes her covers off and slides her legs over onto the floor. A wave of cool air floods over her skin giving her goosebumps and she shivers in response. _'Alice must be off today.' _She figures. The other maids would always turn the air down to frigid temperatures, probably all the running around for their lord and savior making them hot.

Videl pushes herself out of bed and sways her way over to her bathroom. Her head was pounding and she really felt dirty. A nice hot shower was in order she figured, she would need one once her father got back and found his room the way it was. Videl knew, her dad may have been a lying cheating bag of filth but he had common sense, he would know what happened.

She wanted to smirk, god, she wanted to laugh in his face when he found out his daughter screwed some guy in his bed but, truth be told, she felt horrible. Videl knew, as much as she hated to believe it, she still loved her dad.

As Videl steps up to her mirror she leans on the marble sink with her head down, afraid to look herself in the eye. One, two, three, the tears trickle down again and she counts them as they land. Her hair framed her face like a veil and as she slowly lifts her head, her hair parts away. All that was left now, was to bring her eyes up.

Her tears stopped flowing.

The instant her eyes fall onto their reflections she stiffens and her hands grip to the sides of the sink causing her fingertips to pale. Her jaw bone clenches and she frowns at herself.

Her body was dirty inside and out, tainted by the length of men and boys alike now. Her heart was aching and broken by the one man who should have always been there to be the mold to piece it together and her soul was gone, sold before she even developed breasts, but, her eyes were the same.

Her mothers eyes, they still held the same fierce gaze, that soul piercing glare that would bring the strongest of men to their knees. _'Mom...'_ She squeezes her eyes shut for a brief moment and then releases them to open again. _'I... I have to...'_ Videl inhales deeply as she becomes consumed by her mothers eyes. "I have to leave." She says just above a whisper.

By the end of the hour, Videl was gone.

DBZ...

Blackness... trapped in blackness... there is no light, no temperature, no life... nothing... nothing, but blackness... and in this void, he felt the only thing he truly desired. Calm.

His face and chest suddenly go cold, ice cold, and wet. He breaths in gasps as light floods in. And then his skin begins to warm.

"About time." A gruff voice announces.

"Piccolo?" Gohan questions as if he really didn't recognize the voice. He felt tired, and his head hurt more as he sat up. Gohan looks around himself and at himself. "Oh, man. My whole body hurts."

Piccolo cracks his eyes open. "Like that's a surprise."

Gohan looks over to his friend. Piccolo was meditating like always. Piccolo was one of the few people Gohan could truly relate to. Everywhere the Namek went he looked out of place. This field next to a sparkling stream was no exception. Under the Nameks shadow, beautiful flowers bloom and bend with the breeze rolling in from the mountains.

Always out of place.

Gohan tries to push himself to his feet but stumbles and sways until he falls back on his back. He was dizzy and the sudden movement made him feel sick. "Dammit." He curses. "I, what happened?" The question wasn't really meant for anyone but Piccolo answers anyway.

"You were set off by something. Whatever it was that set you off made it very hard to get through to you." A small, barley noticeable smirk crossed his lips.

Gohan thought about sitting back up but his spinning, pounding head made him think otherwise. "How did I end up here?"

"Lets just be thankful that Vegeta hasn't stopped training."

Gohan can't help but chuckle, no wonder his head was pounding then. "How long was I out for anyway?"

"A few days, between that little flare up and Vegeta's 'gentle' way of bringing you back down, I'm surprised you weren't out longer." Piccolo lets his eyes ease closed again as he continues to talk with Gohan.

Gohan narrows his eyes, his cloths were still wet and his skin still cool from the water. "What do you mean your surprised? Your the one who poured a bucket of water on me."

"I hit you with water because you were having a nightmare I presume, you started thrashing and yelling out something. Does the name Videl ring a bell?" The second the name comes out of his mouth, Piccolo instantly feels the tension around Gohan rise, then drop back to nothing. _'Interesting.'_

Gohan brings the back of his hand to his face and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Ah, man. Don't tell me I'm dreaming of her now." He whispers to himself, completely forgetting that Piccolo can hear him easily.

Piccolos eyes open again, slightly wider then before. _'So, the kid does know her personally. If what I saw in his mind has any truth to it then...' _Piccolos thoughts trail off when Gohan begins to attempt sitting up.

Gohan pushes himself from the ground and leans forward resting his arms just above his knees. His hair falls slightly forward with the weight of the water and several small drops fall from the tip of his bangs. It was obvious that he was in some form of thought but it was more obvious that he was still uneasy from his uncontrolled transformation.

"Does my mom know where I am?" He asks weakly.

Piccolo nods. "She does. In a way."

Gohan's head tilts up slightly. "In a way?"

"She knows your with me and that I'm going to watch over you until your able to function."

"And she was alright with that?" Gohan's voice grows more and more curious.

Piccolo smirks. "You could say that. I'm pretty sure Goten will be happy to see you when you get back." His voice had a slight edge of playfulness to it that made Gohan shudder.

"Yay me." He starts pushing his way to his feet and after a few unsteady sways, he manages to balance himself. "Ugh, this must be how it feels to be drunk."

Piccolo watches as Gohan takes uneasy wobbly steps over to the stream. The water was still fairly still where they were and he figured he already knew what Gohan's intentions were.

Once Gohan was at the waters edge he looked out over the water. It was calm, serene, an overall nice thing to stand next to. He frowned. He was the total opposite. The thought had struck him a few years after his battle with Cell, he had been trained for battle, his blood demanded for the blood of his enemies, his body still wore scars that were not healed by the senzu beans.

He brings his hands up and flips them over so the palm was in his sight. _'These are the hands of a fighter, of a killer... of a monster... not a, lover.'_ He knew he was young but age hadn't stopped him from anything before. Gohan wanted something he was sure did not exist for someone like him. He wasn't a human and he wasn't a saiyan.

His father and Vegeta were lucky, he guessed. They had each met a woman that was strong of will and had the fire in their bellies to clash with their lovers no matter how massive the strength gap was. He didn't even know if women like that still existed anymore.

_'Videl.'_ A flash of the girl, with broken bones and shattered innocence, passes through his mind like a bolt of lightening. Gohan shakes his head and palms his face with his hands. He squats down then leans forward on his hands and knees.

He would remain in that position for several minutes, watching his reflection in the water. He needed to feel something right now, anything beyond the empty feeling in his stomach. He stares into his reflections eyes, his fathers eyes. A slight buzz of hope begins to vibrate within him.

Gohan's eyes twitch, the buzzing was external. It was the. "Crap." It was the pager.

Gohan stands back up quickly and sways again from the sudden light headed feeling but quickly shakes it off. After patting his pockets he soon finds the small device and pulls it from his pocket.

_Meet in ally behind station._

As Gohan eases the pager back into his pocket Piccolo speaks up. "What is that?"

"It's a pager. I've been helping the police in Satan city when they need it." He says with a shrug.

"I'm guessing your about to take off then?" He asks despite knowing the answer.

Gohan rubs his head in an effort to make himself feel a little less dizzy. "Yeah, I guess anyway. I'll come back here after I'm done and rest some more before going back home and getting squeezed half to death by mom."

As Gohan turns around and prepares to fly off he looks down at his cloths. _'Guess I should transform here.'_ Before he does he also thinks how it will be nice to get out of his wet cloths when one more though hits him.

Gohan looks around but when he doesn't find anything he looks over his shoulder at a curious Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo?" He asks.

"What?"

"What did you use to splash water on me?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Didn't take me near as long this time! Just started working on an amv now, my computer sucks so it may take a while though lol.

Zi-Dawg: I know it seemed cliché but there was a reason for him going back there. You'll see why later.

Mr Blue22: Ah yes, Videl is going to make a lot of people angry I can see.

Ladylaid123: Just wait till things heat up. There's a lot of surprises in store.

Gue22: Sorry but my mind can only focus well on one story at a time. Doesn't mean I'm not still saving my ideas for the other stories... and the new story :) keep your eyes peeled for the one that's still to come, it has yet another twist.

To everyone else, thank you very much for your reviews, I love them all :) Now, off to start the next chapter!)


	13. Jealousy Pt 1

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Thirteen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jealousy Pt. One...

The clouds blur past as Videl speeds down the endless ocean of sky, or maybe that was just her steady flow of tears. She wasn't holding anything back in terms of speed, she had to get as far away from home as fast as she could. Trouble was, she couldn't seem to get far enough away. She reaches up to her chest and places her palm over her heart, it ached which was nothing new.

She glances behind her at the things she had brought and smiled. She was able to fit her whole life into three bags that she could carry should an emergency arise. As she turns back to face forward her thoughts linger on how the entire police department was no doubt scrambling around searching for her. And if she knew the captain then he was probably searching the worst parts of town.

She had no real destination, just an idea of a place shed like to be. Some nice peaceful place in the middle of a forest or on a farm somewhere. She could remember her mother telling her about the place she had grown up in. Nothing big, just a small village at the edge of a forest close to a river. She could remember the way her mother would look up as if she was envisioning it as she spoke.

A small smile creeps it's way to her lips, it felt so out of place. It was so many years ago that Videl had begged her mom to tell her a story to help her sleep that night after her nightmare of Cell. The monster had been turning the planet into a flaming wasteland and his eyes, those hideous glowing eyes were burning, not looking but burning straight at Videl and her family.

Videl had come awake screaming and her mother was there in a heartbeat. Her hair was waist length and black like Videls and her skin was so pale it seemed to glow in the dim light from the hall. Her face was soft like a mothers should be and her icy blue eyes, a beautiful sapphire color that sparkled wherever she went. At the time, Videl would have preferred her father but, just like he would be for the years to follow, he wasn't around. Only this time Videl could chalk that one up to his 'saving the world' nonsense.

Videl was crying and trembling. Cell had terrified her, her father fighting that murderer had frightened her and her inability to do anything but be scared angered her. But her mother was there, and as she crossed the floor in her room to Videls bedside Videl could feel relief wash over her. That was the night Videls mother had told her about where she came from, how she had met Hercule and how she knew everything would be alright.

Leaning back in her seat, Videl starts reliving that night when a sudden, very important sounding beeping began sounding off in the cockpit. At fist Videl tried to ignore it but after a few seconds it not only kept on beeping, but it got louder. Snapping out of her day dream Videl suddenly realized that there were now also red lights flashing and the computers voice was saying something.

"Warning, collision with pedestrian eminent. Please state your desired course of action."

With a look of both shock and confusion, Videl jolts forward. "Collision course? With a pedestrian? Thousands of feet in the air?"

The warning repeats itself as if answering Videls questions. "I heard you already you piece of scrap! Avoid the... whatever it is!" She yells in a panic.

"Command received, new course set." And with a small adjustment of the handles, Videls jet does just that.

Sinking back into her seat, Videl exhales wondering what the hell just happened. Maybe her ship was malfunctioning? It was after all just a prototype.

A shadow covers over Videl and she lets her eyes relax. She needed some rest, maybe a nice nap under the shade or a cloud would do her some... _'Your breaking the sound barrier Videl, clouds don't go this fast.'_ After mentally smacking herself, Videls eyes shoot open.

"Holy mother of!" She screams as she jumps from her skin.

With his arms crossed over his sculpted chest, Guardian glares down at Videl while standing on the hood of her jet... while it breaks the sound barrier.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She screams to the on board computer.

"Command received." With a hiss, the jets air brakes engage and the jet slowly comes to a halt.

With a separate hiss, the cockpit eases open and Guardian takes a step back into the air. Once the cockpit clears, Videl all but launches one leg out and balls her fist at Guardian. "Are you insane! What the hell are you doing?"

Guardian simply lets his hands fall to his sides. "It's time to go home Videl."

Videl grinds her teeth. "Excuse me? I'm not about to go back there! You have no fucking clue what it's like for me back there! So unless you want to become my new hood ornament, move!"

Without another look in his direction, Videl gets back inside of her jet and gives it the commands to resume it's course. She was well used to it's sudden take offs by this point but the jet lag was still and issue. So, feeling satisfied that Guardian was now in her past as well, she leans back into the seat and takes a deep, relaxing... smack to face.

Videl could hardly believe her eyes. It couldn't be and shouldn't be possible... Guardian was... easily... flying right next to her. His eyes were focused on Videl and he held no sign of giving up without a fight.

Shaking her head, Videl was hoping that this was just a hallucination, just her mind playing tricks on her from the lack of sleep and alcohol still in her system. But, as she creaks her eyes back open, he was still there, in all of his godly beauty, he was there.

Once again, the jet slows to a halt and the cockpit opens. Guardian slows with it and maneuvers to the front again. He half expected Videl to attack him or scream at him. When nothing happens he slowly drops to a knee. His heart suddenly starts to hammer in his chest, something about her...

Videl was looking off to the side, refusing to meet his eyes and her arms were crossed over her chest. Fresh new tears were running down her face and she was trembling slightly. Her bottom lip was poking out slightly as she tries to stop her crying.

"Videl." His voice was steady. "You have to go home."

Using the butt of her palm, Videl wipes her eyes. "You can stop saying that now. It's not like I have a choice now. Not with you forcing me like this." Her voice was cracking with each word.

Guardian exhales and his eyes harden as he stands straight up. Videl tracks his movement from the corner of her eyes. She was waiting for him to actually pick her up and fly her back home. It wasn't like he couldn't. Instead, he turned his back to her and pauses. She could see his shoulders rise and fall slightly from his deep breathing.

The seconds seem to drag by and all Videl could do was stare now. Stare at the perfectly formed back of Guardian Angel. For some reason, despite the despair she was feeling with being made to go home, she had the urge to drag her nails down his back.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Videl."

Videls chest suddenly feels lighter as she shifts her body to face Guardian. "What?" She whispers.

Guardian looks over his shoulder. "I'm not here to make you do something you don't want to do. I don't know what you have going on in your personal life Videl and it's non of my business but I do know that your a fighter." His eye brows slant down. "And fighters don't run."

Videls eyes widen, her heart was in her throat with his words and what she does next shocks even herself.

Guardian looks forward again, he could tell Videl was moving toward him but he had no clue what she was about to do.

It all happened so fast. Without thinking Videl scrambles onto the hood of her jet, reaches out and grabs Guardian around his shoulders and spins him around. He doesn't react, at first. Not until Videl leaps off of her jet and crashes into Guardians chest and as he wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling, she presses her lips to his.

Guardians body instantly tenses and it only gets worse when Videl lightly runs her tongue over his lips. He quickly breaks the contact and pushes Videl away. "Would you quit jumping off of things!" Was all he could say.

At first, Videl flushes and looks away at being rejected. The the realization of hovering very, very high in the sky dawns on her. If she wasn't pale before, she damn sure was now, or maybe a nice shade of green.

Guardian sees the sudden change in her and quickly brings her back over to her jet and sets her back inside. She was trembling again he noticed, probably from the height. He backs away, ready to give her some time to recover before he made sure what her intentions were. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

Now There's something he didn't expect to hear. "Why are you sorry?" His voice was much softer then normal now.

Videl brings her knuckles to her mouth and she gently gnaws on them. "For kissing you. It's just... I've never been given a choice before, in life I mean."

Guardian shakes his head slowly. "Don't be sorry. I don't deserve it."

Guardian could see Videl cracking a smile now, she was totally confusing the hell out of him. "If only you knew what else I wanted to do to you." She says lower then a whisper, unaware that Guardian could still easily hear her.

His whole body heats up as he stiffens. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that so silence would probably be better.

After a moment, Videl fixes herself in her jet and grabs hold of the controls. "I'll go home alright, just, not right now. Not today at all in fact but I will be home by tomorrow night. I just... need some time to think."

Guardians body relaxes. "Good. I'll let the captain know then."

Before Videl could say another word, Guardian was gone. She searches the horizon for him momentarily before just laughing to herself and rubbing her head. The man was incredible, no doubt about it. She leans back into her chair and lets her mind travel for seconds, minutes, hours maybe? She didn't know and didn't care. _'If only I knew who he really was.'_

Almost out of sight behind her, Guardian watches Videls jet until it finally moves. The longer he watches her however, the more something inside of him grows. Something he didn't like the feel of. A strange pressure in his chest that felt like it was threatening to drag him from the sky. It was a feeling unlike any he had ever felt before. _'What the hell is this?'_

Two days later...

Most of the class had arrived and was already seated, including Sharpener, Erasa and Butch. Erasa glances down at her phone and sighs. No missed calls or texts and class was going to start in five minutes. Still, no sign of Videl or Gohan. Although she knew Videl had run away she also was well aware that she had contacted the police captain and was going to be back sooner rather then later. She still had heard nothing about Gohan. Was he sick? Did he drop out maybe because of the way he was treated?

The dull roar of the class suddenly goes quiet but Erasa doesn't care. The teacher probably just walked in or something.

"I'll be damned." Sharpener says in a low voice.

Erasa looks up and nearly flips. "Videl!" She yells, her voice echoing off of the walls.

Walking up the stairs, Videl instantly has to clamp her hands over her ears. Damn Erasa was loud. "Hey Erasa, nice to see you to."

Erasa had promised herself she wasn't going to act all girly when she finally saw Videl again. She had missed her so much and was worried sick but she wouldn't get all... screw it. Erasa springs out of her seat and takes off at a barley graceful sprint down the steps at Videl who was at this point bracing for impact. "Where were you!" She screams as she leaps down the last few steps at Videl.

Videl brings her hands up and holds them out as if the mere action was going to be enough to stop Erasa, it wasn't. Erasa collides with Videl and nearly knocks her back down the steps. "Erasa! Would you calm down!" Videl yells in frustration. She didn't need to go back to the hospital on her first day back to school.

From the upper level, Sharpener speaks up. "She wouldn't be so excited if you would have just called her and told her you were alright Videl."

Videl tries to glare up at Sharpener but fails. How could she be mad when he was right? She had worried them obviously. A fresh wave of guilt washes over her, as if she wasn't feeling enough since she had gotten home and was nearly tackled by Alice. If this kept up, Videl was going to have to try out for the football team.

After a few seconds, Erasa lets up on her embrace and the two girls walk back up to their seats. Videl looks around at her class, everyone had their eyes locked on her as if she were a ghost. Everyone, except for Gohan.

When Videl reaches her seat she sets her bag down. "So wheres Gohan?" She tries to sound casual and ignores the annoyed sounds that Butch was making at her question.

"No clue, he just like, took off the same day you did." Erasa informs with a heavy dose of worry in her tone.

"Good riddance I say." Butch mumbles.

Butch ignores the three glares aimed his way and before Videl can ask any more questions or get asked any more questions, the pressure of the stares of the class suddenly vanish from Videl. The relief from the stares felt good for her, and then, as she turns her head back to the front of class, she knew why they all had turned away from her.

Gohan was back.

He had a friend.

Videls pencil snapped between her fingers, but Sharpener and Erasa were to stunned to notice, yet.

Walking side by side and looking almost happy, Gohan was walking next to the only other girl in school that had a worse reputation then Videl for promiscuity. The girl was known for having tried anything once, and usually several more times after that and screwing the freak would be the next new thing for her at this point.

With straight long red hair and red eyes to match, the girl had the face of runway models and her body was something to admire. The only thing the girl lacked was intelligence. No doubt that was the reason she was with Gohan. At least, that's what Videl was hoping. She couldn't describe or justify the amount her sudden desire to throw the damn red head down the stairs, and drag Gohan by his arm to his seat.

"What the hell is _he_ doing with _her"_ Videl growls earning her a very curious look from Erasa.

"I-I have no clue." Erasa whispers.

Butch chuckles. "Ah so now it makes sense."

Erasa and Videl look at him until Sharpener elaborates for him. The girls then look to Sharpener to hear. "I guess that's why Rayne and Gohan were absent then." He pauses as he watches Gohan wait for Rayne to be seated so he could hand her her bag. She flashes him a beautiful smile that almost lights up the room and Gohan almost returns the smile, almost.

"Alright guys, I wasn't here the last few days in case you didn't notice. Mind filling me in?" Videl was annoyed.

Butch leans back in his seat and slouches down. Videl couldn't help but notice how much he resembled a bum when he did that. "Rayne may be drop dead gorgeous but shes a real dumb bitch. Shes failing class and I heard someone mention that the school was assigning her a private tutor for a few days until she started making some better grades. Go figure they would stick the little book worm with her."

Gohan makes his way up to his seat and everyone gets quiet. Of course, Butch was quick to start in on his games. As Gohan stood at the mouth of the aisle, Butch simply slouches further. If Gohan had been smiling, he would have lost it by now. He stares down at Butch with hate in his eyes and starts to open his mouth when the teacher steps in just as the bell for class rang.

"Saved by the bell again huh freak?" Butch comments as he reluctantly sits up.

Gohan's eyes widen just slightly as his anger stirs more, but, with a deep breath he calms himself and slides through to his seat. The instant he sits down he looks over to Videl. She snaps her head away as if she hadn't just been glaring at him like it was his first day in school all over again.

_'What the hell is her problem?'_ He wonders while he begins pulling out his books for the day.

Down a few rows at her chair, Rayne was half way paying attention to the beginning of class while half of her mind was on other subjects. Mainly, Gohan. She knew he was labeled the freak in school but what did people really know of him? From what time she had talked with him for he seemed not only perfectly normal, but actually pretty cool. Just very quiet and reserved.

A devilish smile crosses over her cherry red lips. _'I guess I'll find if what they say is true about the quiet ones.'_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Another one done, this should be interesting. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'll be responding to reviews at the end of the next chapter since I had to split this one in two. If anybody is wondering, yes Rayne is sort of based on Angela but for some reason using the actual red head just didn't seem right so I basically redid her character to fit the story better, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy!)


	14. Jealousy Pt2

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Fourteen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jealousy Pt. Two...

"That dirty little bitch!" Videls voice echos in the almost empty bathroom.

Erasa leans against the wall next to the sink that Videl was gripping so hard that her knuckles had turned white. "Wow Videl, if I didn't know any better Id say you were getting jealous."

"Jealous? No!" Videl looks up and faces her reflection. Her face was red hot with anger. "You of all people know that Rayne and I hate each other! And now, here she is, trying to take one of my friends away! Again!" Videl exhales sharply and with an angry sound as she turns away from Erasa.

"You mean like, you still haven't gotten over that whole incident when she dumped cold water on you?" Erasa looks up at the ceiling and momentarily thinks about how the school really needed to change the bulbs. No wonder the bathroom was always so dim.

Videl sighs as she tries to calm herself down. _'Why am I so bothered by this?' _After all, it wasn't like her and Gohan were a couple. Come to think of it, if Rayne was to drop her sleeping around habit then she and Gohan would make a good couple after all.

Instant. Anger.

Videls fists clench again and a slight tremble of anger travels through her body. "I'm not still pissed about that Erasa." She growls. "I just don't want Gohan falling for her and then getting hurt."

Erasa smiles a small smile. "So what? Think he'd be better with I dunno... you maybe?"

Videl spins around and plants her fists on her hips with a look of intensity and rosy cheek combo that Erasa had never seen before. Erasa felt her breath catch with anticipation and as Videl opens her mouth to respond, the bathroom door flies open.

Videl looks over her shoulder and feels her blood boil as a flash of red sways in and the dull mildew smell is instantly replaced with a spicy vanilla scent. "Hello girls." Her voice was low and seductive, as always.

Videl doesn't respond as she turns and leaves the bathroom without a word leaving an awkward silence in her wake. Erasa, being the friendly girl she was, felt obligated to at least return the hello before she went chasing after her friend. "Videl! Hold up!" She hollers as Videl stomps away. She stops in her tracks when Videl turns to the nearest locker to her, brings her fist up at shoulder level, and slams her fist into the locker. Erasa and students nearby alike flinch back at the sound.

Videl on the other hand simply drops her hand like nothing happened and continues walking away. Two larger boys in her path quickly part ways to let her pass while the rest of the students all slowly walk up to the dented in locker and marvel at the damage. Videl had bent the door in and it was coming off of it's hinges now. Erasa knew she shouldn't, but she was all grins.

Her fists were still clenched tightly as she marched down the long halls of school. She really needed something, anything to take her mind off of the fantasy she kept replaying in her head. Rayne crying and curled up on the floor. Rayne running away with her tail between her legs. Rayne getting her pretty little red head shoved into a dirty toilet. OK, this was unhealthy.

By the time Videl rounds the corner and leans against a wall, she had gone over more ways to hurt Rayne then necessary and she wasn't through yet. She lets her legs slide from under her and she gently hits the ground. In her current position she looked less then intimidating. She was hunched over with her elbows on her knees. When she was this pissed, it was best that she just stay away from people.

The only door in the hall she was hidden in suddenly bursts open and Videl jumps to her feet. Her heart hammers initially from how hard the door was hit then slows down for a single beat only to begin hammering even harder... when Gohan steps out into the hall. Videl would find out why he was alone in the boys locker room later, right now she was more curious as to why he looked just as pissed off if not more so then she was.

As soon as Gohan realizes he was not alone in the hall he seems to get even more annoyed. It was the strangest thing to Videl but she was sure she had seen that same intense expression somewhere else. Another item she would investigate later. Right now she was torn between her anger over Gohan's new closeness with Rayne and, her need to be a good friend for him since he was obviously troubled by something now. Had Butch finally gotten to him?

Gohan takes a step in Videls direction. "Mind informing the teachers that I'm going to have to miss the next class?"

Videls eyes narrow. "Only if you tell me why." She was not about to get shoved aside.

Gohan's face hardens. "I feel ill. Please excuse me."

As Gohan goes to step around Videl he is forced to a stop when she steps directly in his path. Their bodies bump each other and Videls narrowed eyes grow wide. Gohan's body was not the skin and bones she had expected to have stabbing at her, instead he was... solid... rock solid. Confusion racked her brain but before she could take the time to process anything, Gohan was sidestepping her and making for the mens room.

Now Videl was both pissed off and confused. Gohan didn't look sick at all, just frustrated and cold. She shakes her head and refocuses, if she had to follow Gohan into the bathroom to get some answers she would. With a wince she reminds herself that it wouldn't be the first time shed gone into the mens bathroom... with a guy.

One step into her mission and her communicator begins singing to her. It's steady beeping a fly she cannot ignore. With a low growl and stiff shoulders she brings her communicator up, presses the button on the side and. "This better be good." She barks.

"Well hello to you to sunshine. Am I disturbing your grace?" The captain snaps right back.

Videl clenches her jaw. "I'm not in the mood for games today captain, what is it?"

Silence. '_Uh oh.'_ Silence was never a good thing with the captain. "It's Vita... again."

_'Damn.'_ Videl winces as she regrets getting so pissy. Then again, the captain hadn't sounded to worried on his end ether. "Whats wrong?"

"The damn girls suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, so their saying that is." The strain in his tone was clear. "The damn girls at the top of a cell phone tower and how she got up there only god knows. Bottom line, shes up there and were down here and she refuses to come down until she speaks with Guardian angel."

"Guardian angel? What the hell?" Videl begins to wonder but she knew that time was crucial right now. "Have you informed Guardian yet?" Her tone was much more serious now.

"Yeah, just before I called you. I don't know if he got the message yet or not so in case he didn't I'm calling you for back-up."

"I'm on my way captain." Videl doesn't even wait for a response. There was only five cell phone towers in the city and two were within an easy to reach distance of Vita's home. There would surly be plenty of flashing lights and airborne news crews about so the place would stick out like a beacon. She cuts the signal and takes off at a dead sprint for the roof.

Videl draws her cell phone out and quickly calls Erasa. The conversation was fairly quick and simple, Gohan was ill and she was busy. Simple as that. The second she hits the roof she draws her jet capsule out and with a burst of smoke, her ride was ready to go, and so was she.

Only problem is that now she was no longer acting on the impulse to help save a life. Now, she was eager to see the one man she truly lusted for. _'Alright Guardian, lets see if I can't turn your head this time around.'_

As she takes off, she leaves her previous emotions behind, and lets her body take control. She was only seconds into the trip to the first tower and she was already rubbing her thighs together and biting on her lower lip. She had never in her life been so attracted to a man like this before and each time he ignored her or turned her away only made her craving for him worse. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to have a hard body like his on top of her thrusting i-.

_'Gohan.'_ The name echos through her mind as a flash of their bump against each other replays through her head. Of all the images to run through her head that was not the one she had expected. She shakes her head to clear the image of Gohan towering over her and the image easily swirls into one of Guardian in his place. Videl smiles to the side. Until the first tower comes into her sights.

Between the police copters circling and the media copters doing the same, the police and fire trucks below and the camera flashes, Videl was more then sure she was coming up to the right place. A golden light was easily visible despite the light of day and Videl could feel her body already heating up. She had planned what she would say, gone over it a hundred times and she was ready for anything... except what she saw.

Her blood instantly froze over.

Guardian and Vita were joined at the lips. She couldn't believe it.

Gohan was really getting pissed off. He knew he shouldn't have accepted the pager from the captain. The damn thing was always going off when he really didn't need it to. To top things off, he was still annoyed with Videl and her nasty little habit. At first it had disgusted him but now it simply annoyed him. She was such a smart girl, had such potential as a fighter and looked gorgeous when she was without makeup. Yet she was tossing it all away, just to get back at her father.

_'What a waste.'_ He thought as he pushed his way through the door to the rooftop. He knew he had to hurry since Videl would have to use the roof as a launching pad. So without hesitation, he transforms both body and cloths and takes off. He had to make this whole thing quick. Not like it would be to hard.

Fly there, pull that idiot Vita off of the tower, drop her off and go back. He could have that all done before Videl even got there. Except there was this little buzzing in the back of his head that wouldn't go away. The kind that was there only to let you know that something was going to go wrong. Just one more thing to piss him off it seemed.

On his way up the stairs the pager had gone off again with the cell phone towers number but Guardian didn't need it. He could easily feel the captains ki and that was all he needed. Within seconds he was on the scene. He knew he didn't need to hang back for this one, not since it was clear that Vita wasn't coming down from that tower unless it was by his hands. Yippee.

The wind was much cooler up near the top of the tower and it gusted much harder. Vita felt cold, from both the wind and the fact she was so high that she was able to see the tops of buildings she normally had to crane her neck to see. She gave up looking down, after her first time doing that number she instantly regretted it. The whole damn tower felt as if it were swaying when she did that. She was now quite content with feeling like she could all but touch the clouds.

"Lets go."

Vita yelps at the voice. She was more then ready for the man who had acted so bravely and saved her life but still, the fact that one second she was alone and the next she was staring at the bare chest of the most beautiful male she had ever seen was still a bit trippy. But his voice, oh his voice was just as she remembered. Harsh, cold, deep.

"I'm not going to stay here all day Vita. Lets. Go." Guardian commanded.

Vita trails her eyes up to his face and nearly falls from her perch. She had waited for this, hell, she had climbed all the way up this damn tower just to draw him out. Her makeup was perfect and despite the wind so was her hair. She had sprayed on her best perfume and made sure to wear an outfit that was both complimentary of her breasts and butt but also easy to take off in a hurry. If she could get Guardian angel that far then she was sure he would burst if he saw what kind of lingerie she had on.

Guardians frown only increases as his patience dwindles. He reaches out and grabs onto Vita's arm. "Fine. I'll make you g-" He is quickly cut off in mid speech and utterly shocked.

The moment his bare hand touches her arm she pounces from the tower to him locking both her arms arms around his neck and her legs around his waist making an effort to grind into him while she presses her soft lips to his. His reactions clearly showed that this was not what he had expected. The endless flashes of cameras told the same story. The media was shocked and pleased. This was so news worthy for them.

Before Guardian can even think or blink, a sudden change in the wind blows by him and a loud hiss breaks the silence. He didn't even have to look to see what it was. He could easily sense her.

Videl had arrived. And he didn't need to be very smart to sense that for some ungodly reason, she. Was. Pissed.

With Videl distracting him now he had stayed lip locked with Vita a moment longer then he would have otherwise been able to stand and as the cockpit to Videls jet lifted he had to wonder if the hissing was from the hydrolics or Videl at this point.

Bringing himself back to the task at hand he not so gently pushes Vita away from his mouth and glares down at the girl. He was pretty sure that if he wanted, she would let him take her right here in the air with everyone watching. Yeah, well fuck that. Her little game of tongue twister wasn't on his list of life's goals. That and there was the little problem of Videl.

"Get your filthy fucking claws off of him!" She spat.

Her eyes were downright blazing with something Guardian could only imagine must have been anger. Her body was like a cobra, poised and ready to strike at the first wrong movement. Guardian, for the first time ever, found himself looking at her in a different way all of a sudden. With her angered eyes focused on someone so close in proximity to him, it was almost as if her gaze was fixated on him instead and he... liked it. He liked it a lot.

Vita may have had her lips removed but her hips were still held firmly in place and something there was enticing her. With a confident grin she looks at Videl from under a lock of hair. "Whats wrong with you Videl? Got an itch you cant scratch... for once." The low blow does the trick.

"Vita, the second your feet touch the ground your mine." Videl seethes as she settles back into her jet. As her shoulder harness clips and Videl prepares to depart, she shoots a glare at a frozen Guardian. "You'd better guard your little bitch good."

The threat seems to do good for snapping Guardian out of his trance and he suddenly becomes aware of two things. One involved Videl and the other was the fact that he still had Vita clinging to him. "Hold on." He orders. Guardian doesn't wait for a response from the girl. He simply allows his body to free fall and Vita's reaction was all he could expect. A lot of high pitched screaming and some praying.

The second his feet touch the ground he shoves the girl from him and takes a knee in front of her. The police and media were already sprinting to them so he didn't have much time. She was breathless but still quite capable of listening. He leans in close enough to where his breath lightly blows through some of her hair. "If you ever try a stunt like that again, don't expect any help from me."

He leans back and smirks. Her eyes were still wide but whether it was from the sudden decent or the shock of his words was still rather unclear. "Next time, it'll be Videls choice to save you or not."

Footsteps were close now. The small stampede was a stones throw away. Guardian stands upright and in the blink of an eye, he vanishes from sight. His ghostly disappearance spooking some while energizing others. His every action was quickly becoming the goal for every reporter. For them, it was just a matter of time before they would find out who he was.

Guardian had other things on his mind at the moment though. Although on one hand it pained him, the other hand it excited him. And that was something he hadn't felt in years. Against his better judgment, he waited for Videl to arrive at the rooftop. He now had but a small taste of the sweet feelings that Videls actions had given him and, like a drunken fool begging on the corner, he wanted more.

And more he would have.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: I noticed I've been slowly drifting from the initial personalities of Gohan and Videl and this is something I will fix. If anybody sees any other flaws pm me so I can fix them. I'm pretty much gonna take a little break to re read the fic to find any issues on my own. Also any questions will need to be sent to me in a pm since I've just been to busy to address them any other way. Thanks for all the feedback/reviews and hope you like it so far.)


	15. Protective

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Fifteen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Protective...

By the time Videl had arrived back to school she was feeling no better then she had when she left Guardian and Vita in their little knot. She was still red in the face from it all and she didn't care. She was done caring about her little fantasies involving Guardian and her. So what if she had decided to take a break from having sex for at least a few weeks while she got a few things together. It didn't mean she couldn't drink she figured.

And tonight, she was gonna need a good drink and smoke to ease her mind away from everything. She was glad her father was out of town for the week right now. If it wasn't for the witnesses then she was pretty sure he would have snapped and actually struck her for what she did in his room. That was stress she didn't need today.

As Videl re-capsulizes her jet two thoughts hit her. The first being that it takes longer for her jet to land, open and, go back to it's little pill like form then it does for her to go from point A to point B and the second being that she shouldn't be getting so worked up over Guardian like she was. It wasn't like they were a couple or anything and he clearly didn't want her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the sudden shadow that was being cast over her, or how the air around her seemed to become electric. Until the voice in her head takes it's voice to the outside.

"Turn around."

Videls head whips around so fast that her pony tail whips around and smacks her face. Her eyes were instantly wide but whether if it was from shock or surprise was hard for even her to tell as at that moment, her mind felt like scrambled eggs. Her mouth seemed to be doing it's best impression of an empty bowl. She had a hard time believing it was possible but unless she had finally killed off enough brain cells from the drinking then, it was.

Guardian was there, hovering a few feet off the ground with his arms hanging at his sides. His jaw was clenched tightly but his hands were loose. Despite her feelings before, at that moment, Videl felt about as big as an ant. Still, she wouldn't let the intimidation show. In a bold move she clamps her jaw shut and glares daggers at Guardian.

"What do you want huh? Come to rub it in my face that your screwing Vita?" The acid in her voice surprised even her.

A small smirk slowly appears on Guardians face giving Videl a case of the chills. He never smiled. Not at her at least. "Your angry." He says simply.

Videls body tenses with frustration. "No shit Sherlock. What gave it away huh?"

Guardians smirk grows as he dips his chin. "You should be like this more often. It fits you better."

Videl was speechless for a moment, then, with the quick shake of the head, she had her mind back on track. "Listen here jerk, I don't know what it is your up to but stop it. I have enough on my plate as it is without your meaningless advice."

_'Meaningless?'_ Guardian does well to hide his wince. Meaningless was not a word he liked, especially when it was aimed at him. His loose hands ball into fists. He suddenly had to remind himself that he wasn't someone Videl knew. He wasn't someone Videl would ever know. He was a stranger and if she was going to have a normal life, she would have to stay that way.

_'I'm nothing but a killer... not even human. I could never give her anything...'_ A flash of his fathers loving eyes flash in his head and he suddenly finds his knees weak. Guardian had given into his true nature for just a few short minutes and this is where it brought him. He could find no words to speak to Videl now. He had no choice but to be around her as Gohan, but as Guardian, he would have to keep it to a minimum.

As Gohan, he could be her friend. That was more then he could have hoped for in the beginning and if that's the best he could get then that's all he would take. A fresh wave of emotion washes over him and settles in his gut like a whirlpool. _'I'm jealous.'_ He realizes as an afterthought. _'I'm jealous of... myself.' _He could hardly believe the truth.

Videl didn't have time for Guardians games. She was not about to put herself in the hands of another man. Not in the way she wanted and not in the way she needed. In a way she was glad that she had seen Guardian tied up with Vita back there. Vita was more attractive and could probably be a better match for Guardian anyway. Guardian would be Vita's Superman and Vita would be Guardians Lois at this rate.

Leaving her alone.

Well, that wasn't totally true. She still had her friends... she still had Gohan. He didn't deserve to be given such harsh treatment just because he was hanging around with Rayne. Besides, all they were right now was just studying buddies, nothing more nothing less. And with any luck, maybe Rayne would pull a complete turn around and then Gohan and Rayne could a perfect couple.

Tears sting Videls eyes at the thought. She was on a road that held few U-turns and the farther down she traveled the more pot holes she would hit along the way. _'Your going to live alone.' _Her inner voice whispered_.' And your going to die alone... and young.'_ Strange but it almost sounded as if her inner voice was happy.

Forcing back tears, Videl walks up to Guardian. She kept her eyes on his and while she did so she could almost swear she was looking at a ghost. He had his eyes locked on her but his gaze seemed to be going through her. She was aware that he wasn't much older then she was but looking at him now was like looking at a fully grown man. Lost in battles neither forgotten nor remembered. An eternal hell.

"I have to go back. Class is starting soon." She says numbly.

She waits for a moment for a response but non comes. Whatever fire Guardian had for her seemed to have gone out. _'Good.'_ She thought. _'Now walk away Videl.'_ She tells herself. She steps around Guardian and obeys herself. She was walking away from him. From the only true hero she knew. Aside from Gohan of course. Had it not been for him then she would have been dead a while ago.

"Stay beautiful Videl." Guardian whispers gently.

Videl stops dead. Guardians voice had paralyzed her to the point where she couldn't even breath. Before she can force her body to work again, a whoosh and breeze let her know that even if she did turn around, there would be nobody there. There would be no fairy tail ending for the wicked witch. _'Stay beautiful Videl.'_ She could swear the words were coming from him and not just being replayed in her mind.

She felt dead as she made her way back to the classroom. Life had socked her in the face real good this time and she knew she was sporting the shiner like a corpse. The floor beneath her feet felt like marshmallows and the air she breathed was hot despite the over used air conditioners. With weak hands she pushes the door to her classroom open and steps inside. The eyes of all of the students fall on her like rifles.

All eyes, except for Gohan's. His were down at his desk. He looked like crap. _'Guess he's still feeling ill.' _

Guardian was quick in his action to get away from Videl before she could turn around. Any doubts he may have had before had just been cleared. He liked Videl, more then he should. She was, after all, into the whole drinking and screwing thing. Whatever her reasons for the actions didn't matter. He was not the guy that could bring her back to the world in which she could live long and happy.

Using his blinding speed, he made his way into the restroom where he could revert to his base, more human form and change back to his regular cloths. He had to move fast if he wanted to get to class before Videl did. Unfortunately, his body didn't want to get with the program. His whole body felt like it was in the GR.

Thankfully, once he did arrive in class there wasn't much of a show. The students at this point just mostly ignored him and saved their jokes for the break periods now. It wasn't much but it was a start. The only eyes on him at the moment were his friends and Raynes. The girl was nibbling on her thumb while she watched his every move.

Creepy.

"Welcome back Mr. Son." Came the voice of the teacher. Gohan lets his eyes drift up to meet hers. She was a rather attractive blonde with pink lipstick. He knew which class this was now since it was the only one she taught. Physics. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks kindly.

Gohan smiles as best as he can. All things considered he probably did look sick right about now. "Yes. I feel much better now, thank you."

With a moment of awkward silence Gohan makes a slight shuffle with his feet and starts to make his way up the stairs. Not even two steps later the teacher clears her throat. "Did the nurse give you a note Mr. Son?"

Gohan curses to himself then turns around. He really needed to get his ass up to his seat. "Uh... I think I may have dropped it in the hall." His lie didn't seem to be very convincing. At least not to him anyway.

Thankfully, the teacher didn't seem to mind to much. She giggles lightly. "It's alright. Just next time make sure to bring it to me."

A few snickers break into the cold silent air of the classroom and Gohan could hear the few comments all to well. Just the pick me up he needed. He nods in the teachers direction then resumes his path up the steps. He could still hear the other students chiding him and for one brief moment, he imagined what would happen if he was to just let everything go.

It wasn't like anybody could stop him from having a little fun. At least not when he was in control of his actions and not just flying around in a blacked out state... He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. Thoughts like these weren't new to him but they still felt strange. He hated violence but sometimes he couldn't help but fantasize about it.

As soon as he gets up to his row he notices that Butch was doing his usual slouch in his seat routine. It drove Gohan nuts to step over Butch's feet but it was worse to ask the jock to move his feet so he could pass. Gohan was praying for the day that he could meet Butch alone so they could settle everything once and for all.

Gohan steps over Butch's feet and takes his seat. No sooner does his ass hit the chair does the door open once again. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. He knew it was Videl so he kept his eyes down. He would see her enough during lunch later on he assumed. At least at that time he would have some food to make him feel a little better.

"Oh my Videl. Are you alright?" The teacher asked as soon as she got a good look at Videls face.

Videl looks toward the teacher but doesn't meet her in the eye. "Yeah I'm fine."

The teacher obviously had more to say but left it alone. Videl looked beyond tired. Actually, she looked somewhat like Gohan had looked. How strange, the teacher thought.

Videl got to her row and knew she didn't have to ask for Butch to move. The jock knew better then to fuck with her with the teacher right there. He knew Videl was one of the only people in the class that was more important. Videl knew that drove him bonkers, and she so didn't care. All she knew was that, as she passed by Gohan he didn't even raise an eye brow. _'He must be sicker then I thought.'_

As Videl slides into her seat she takes a a quick glance at Gohan. At the same moment, he takes a quick glance her way and their eyes lock together for a split second. Videls heart skips a beat. She could swear Gohan's eyes flashed for a moment. The two turn their focus back to their desks. _'I have to be seeing things. That was weird.'_ Videl nibbles on her lower lip.

"I'm glad your feeling better." She mumbles.

"I'm glad your alright." Gohan whispers at the same moment.

The small quiet exchange is followed by another awkward silence. The tension around them was contagious as even Erasa and Sharpener seemed uncomfortable and fidgety.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted in the hall Videl." Gohan whispers.

And just like that, Videl smirks. "It's alright. I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"Still plan on sitting with me at lunch?" He says with more enthusiasm then he'd shown all day.

Videl leans back and smiles at him while watching him smile at her. "No place I would rather be."

"Finished with your conversation up there you two?" The teacher calls out.

Gohan and Videl turn back to the teacher, still smiling and both visibly feeling a little better. "Sorry. She just wanted to make sure I was feeling alright." Gohan calls out.

"Well, you obviously are. Please wait to talk until later though. Lunch is only twenty minutes away." The teacher seemed fairly relaxed. More relieved that Gohan and Videl looked better then annoyed at them conversing during class.

"We will." Videl responds.

The rest of class went by without issues. A few questions she would ask to make sure the class was still with her but that was all. And any time Videl seemed to have an issue with one of the questions, Gohan would quickly jot the answer down and casually slide it into her view. Videl in turn would smile but keep her eyes away from the note.

She was so stubborn Gohan thought.

She would make a great girlfriend for someone one day and he would make sure the guy treated her right.

About twenty minutes later and the bell rang for lunch. Row by row the students filed out like usual. Until the final row. Gohan knew Butch was going to play stupid again today. How stupid was the question. Butch was long overdue for something and with the teacher gone it was just a matter of waiting.

As the final row rises Butch takes his sweet time getting up. Like the world revolved around him and everybody was on his time. Gohan did his best to just keep quiet and did just that. And, like before, Butch steps out and holds his hand out down the stairs.

"After you, Son." He sneers.

_'Great.'_ Gohan sighs and shakes his head as he walks ahead. _'Here we go.' _He thought as the pain in the ass followed right behind him.

Videl had her eyes narrowed as she watched Butch walk behind Gohan. The second Gohan had passed him by he got a stupid grin on his face. The kind of grin a child got just before ripping the wings off of a fly. It was disturbing. And he held that grin half way down the steps until, in a quick movement, he reached up and plucked Gohan's ear then planted his hand back in his pocket.

Gohan knew something was about to happen. Thanks to his training whenever he felt someone challenging him in any way he would instinctively begin feeling ever source of life around him. When Videls suddenly spiked as well as Sharpeners and Erasa's, he knew something was up. He had to control his instincts though. Leaping down twenty steps and landing like it was one step would definitely raise some questions.

The contact on his ear nearly broke him. His body trembled and stiffened at the same time. He glares over his shoulder. "Cut the games Butch, I'm not in the mood." He says darkly.

Butch on the other hand just continued smirking. "What are you talking about Son? Nobody's even said anything to you."

With a growl Gohan turns forward and walks a little faster. Videl was close to speaking up but with that glare in Gohan's eyes she couldn't speak. She knew she had seen that glare somewhere before. As Gohan moves back down the steps she moves at his pace, just like Butch was doing which was leaving Erasa and Sharpener behind a little.

Videl had her chin dipped low as she more stalked then walked behind Butch. She was tired of him picking on Gohan. Once again though, Butch pulls his hand from his pocket not even five steps farther down and reaches out. His hand comes close enough to Gohan and just as he goes for a second pluck, his hand is yanked away and he is easily tossed over Videls shoulder to the hard steps of the class.

Erasa yelps and jumps into Sharpener as Butch comes flipping her way. Sharpener quickly grabs his girl and spins her behind him as Butch hits the stairs, hard. His heavy body and the sound of his lungs punching out of his lungs echos in the mostly empty classroom. Videl sets back in front of Gohan as if guarding him from danger.

Gohan was just about to finally plant his fist in Butches gut. He was ready to finally shut the big idiot up but fate decided today was not the right day. In a breeze of cool air, the jock went from following behind Gohan, to flying over Videl, courtesy of the female fighter herself. Gohan knew it shouldn't, but it still surprised him to see Videl set in front of him as if he needed protection.

But, he did, at least, that's what he needed them to think anyway. If not for his sake then for the sake of his mothers wishes. It killed him to have to play the weak kid in class but it was worth it for his mother. If word got out that he was super strong then the next thing you know, the wrong kind of people would be outside of his house in seconds and if they couldn't get him, then they would immediately go for the next best thing, Goten.

Videl looked deadly in her position. She was strong as a lion and quick as a cobra and as mad as a hornet as she glared down at Butch. He was obviously stunned but that would only last for so long. He may have been an ass but he was used to taking some pretty serious blows thanks to football. Hell, he was known for his quick recovery on the field just as well as he was known for his quick feet and perfectly timed smooth moves.

With a groan Butch let his vision refocus before he tried to think to much. He was aware that someone had put him down and hard but as for who it was was still hard to figure out. It couldn't have been Gohan cause he was facing forward. It damn sure wasn't Erasa and Sharpener was behind her, that left Videl. Butches teeth grinded so hard they hurt.

"You fucking slut!" He spat as he stiffly worked his way up. "I'm going to shove my foot up that well used ass of yours!" He yelled. Anger had him blinded to the obvious fact that he wasn't a match for Videl.

Videl whole body goes rigid as Butch makes his insults. "Keep your fantasies to yourself Butch."

"Fantasies? Fuck you."

"Not in my darkest hour."

Butch had had enough. He was tossed aside in every way possible now and that was that. But, a small light of reasoning strolls through his brain and reminds him of his inferiority to Videls skill. He was going to have to do what he did best. Fight. Dirty.

In an instant, Butch let his guard drop as he glanced around Videl. "Oh, hey Ms. Parks."

Videl lets her guard drop and spins around to face the teacher, who wasn't even there. The instant she realized the teacher wasn't there, she knew she had been had. The ping of insult and feeling of foolishness to fall for such an old trick struck deep. She was struck stupid and knew she wouldn't be able to move in time.

Butch would have patted himself on the back if he had the time but he didn't. He was sick of Videls attitude, tired of her mouth and craved some payback. He cocks his fist back, ready to give her a taste of her own medicine. He sneered as he let his fist fly. It was a quick but powerful punch aimed right for the back of Videls head. He could hear Erasa gasp and the sound of Sharpener trying to fruitlessly intervene. Not today though. Today, he got what he wanted.

His fist strikes the hard bones of another fist and he recoils his own hand in shock. The pain would come later.

Gohan saw the whole thing coming. He knew the teacher was well on her way to the teachers lounge and that she was no where near them. He saw the look in Butches eyes, it was the look of back stabbing coward and he had seen it to many times. T'hell if it raised any questions or if it made his only friends think he was a freak like the rest of school he thought. He was not about to watch Videl get snuck by this cheating asshole.

In as slow of a movement as he could manage while still moving fast enough, he reaches out and pushes Videl down with his left arm, then pops his right fist out to meet with Butches. The move was smooth and beautiful as a well choreographed dance. The sound of bone on bone clapped together like an excited sports fan who's team just scored. Butch recoiled from the shock. Gohan held firm, he felt no pain. He felt no pity. He felt... nothing at all.

_'Shit.'_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: And there you have it. This took me a while but that's what happens when you write yourself into a corner while getting things ready for school which starts Monday for me. Thanks again to those who have taken the time to read my story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. You all keep me going. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. There's still a lot more to go so be ready. Just so everyone knows, none of my other stories are laid to rest, I just want to work one at a time for now.)


	16. Discovery

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Sixteen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Discovery...

Water dripped at a steady pace from the faucet into the large sink. Dirty dishes as well as soapy hot water filled the sink to the brim just waiting to be cleaned. A firm but gentle pale hand reaches into the hot water like it had many times before and comes back to the fresh cool air with a single plate. With a careful touch, the hands begin doing the job they had become accustomed to. Scrub, rinse, dry and set then repeat.

She looks up from her job for a few minutes and stared out the window. The wind was rolling across the field creating a tidal wave like appearance. Butterflies were fluttering across like they were playing and her youngest son was doing his best to catch them. She smiled lightly watching him. He was just like the father he never knew and so much like his older brother was.

Chichi loved her sons with everything she had. She would fight to the death just to make sure they always had something to eat and there wasn't a person she wouldn't go through to keep them safe. Even though neither of them needed protection of the physical sorts. But their hearts were just like anybody elses. They were strong and fragile in the same beat.

Goten was cheerful as he sprang from place to place, his laughter was the best wind chime she would ever need and his smile was worth more then diamonds. She loved seeing him so happy. Every now and then, when he was caught in a funny situation, he would laugh warmly and tilt his head with his arm behind his head. It froze Chichi in place when he did that. He looked just like his father, Goku.

She lets her eyes refocus from the show outside to her reflection on the glass window. Despite her age she was still beautiful. That rare combination of strength, natural beauty and feminism that made her stand out. She knew it was her temper that had drawn Goku to her, even if he was to clueless to know that himself. It was his instincts to find a mate that would be able to not only bear his young, but have the strength to keep him in line. And she had done both well.

She sighs and looks past her reflection and up to the sky. _'Oh, Goku. I wish you were here to see your sons. Goten is just like you. Gohan needs you.'_

She looks over at the kitchen table at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a family portrait of the three of them before the androids had come. Goku had his arm around her waist holding her close and looking at her with a deep rooted love that budged for nothing. She was looking up at him with her hand over his with the same expression. On Goku's other side was Gohan. Goku had his free hand placed on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan was looking up to his father. Admiration, love, respect. Those were the things she saw in her sons eyes for his father.

When he spoke of him, Gohan still held that look in his beautiful eyes. Unfortunately, for Gohan to speak of Goku was rare now. Each day he seemed to drift farther and farther away from himself and it frightened Chichi. She could only pray for him now. Pray that somehow, some way, maybe someone could save him.

Save the savior. She smiled as she day dreamed. Maybe Gohan would meet a girl in school. A decent, well raised, well mannered girl with good morals who was beautiful and able to keep him in check if he started to get out of hand. That would be so wonderful for him to bring home a girl one day that saw him for what he was. A-

"-Hero!" Erasa excitedly declared as she chased after a shell shocked Videl.

"Erasa, don't get to carried away. For all we know it was just a lucky move more then anything." Sharpener was chasing his girlfriend while she chased Videl.

Videl was so stunned by what had happened it was hard to think. One moment Gohan was the helpless, well, nerd, and the next he was tossing out moves like, well, Guardian angel.

Guardian. Fucking. Angel.

There was no way though! Gohan had black hair and black eyes. He was scrawny and quiet. He couldn't fly and did not have the strength to stop a bullet. Guardian had blond hair and teal eyes. He was built like a God of myth and was able to out-run her jet. There was no way Gohan and Guardian were one in the same. No way at all.

But, the evidence was all pointing to the two of them being the same person. They came at the same times, they sounded alike in a way, they were the same height and their hair was styled almost the same. There were a few other nagging things that Videl couldn't quite place but until she found Gohan she probably wouldn't be able to remember them.

"Videl! Hold on a second! Where are you going?" Erasa called out in the hopes of slowing her friend down but luck wasn't on her side. Videl was moving to fast. "Sharpener! Go find her then text me where she is!"

Sharpener wasn't really in the mood to play tracking hound but if it got him some answers as well then he would do it. "Don't get used to this babe." He pauses only to declare his standing in the conversation then turns and heads for Videl. She was heading for the bathrooms and naturally he figured she was going to look for Gohan in the mens room. She wasn't shy about barging in there, he knew that first hand when she had come in there like a bull looking for a guy who had said she was secretly a guy. That ended with the guy nearly becoming a woman.

Sharpener rounded the corner and ran for the bathrooms. The mens room door was swinging still from someone going into it. _'There she is.'_ Sharpener picks up the speed and skids to a halt in front of the bathroom. He wastes no time in pushing the door open and hustling in. "Vid-"

He stops before he finishes. The guys in the bathroom all stop or in one guys case in front of a urinal, doesn't stop, doing what they were doing and look at the confused Sharpener with their own mask of confusion. Sharpener had been is some pretty awkward situations before but this one was definitely going to make his top ten list. There was no way Videl was in here. He backs out slowly finding no words to say to excuse himself, then turns around.

_'Where the hell are they?'_ He looks farther down the hall where it hooks off into the locker rooms but he would have seen Videl go there with how close he was. He knew Gohan wouldn't hide in the girls bathroom so that left one option. The roof. Stranger things had happened before anyway.

Having his momentum deflated he slowly pushes the door open and is almost surprised when it gives way. _'Don't they lock anything around here?'_ He makes his way up the stairs slowly, almost creeping. Students weren't allowed up here and he knew that much. Actually, this would be the perfect place for an outcast like Gohan to disappear to.

Once to the door he pauses and listens.

Voices.

Two of them. One male, the other female. Gohan. And Videl.

He had found them. He pulls out his phone and frantically texts Erasa and makes sure it sends. He was to eager to wait on Erasa and didn't want to miss out on whatever interrogation Videl was giving. He wanted to hear this for himself. Butch wasn't weak by any means but Gohan stopped him in mid punch and looked totally unaffected.

He shoves the door open and looks to his right. He couldn't believe his eyes. Videl wasn't interrogating him. She was hugging him. He hears the sounds of feet trampling up the stairs behind him and profanity. Erasa was about to join him in his surprise.

"Sharpener! Why didn't you wait for me! Ouch. Dammit!" She complains as she climbs the last few stairs and stumbles a little.

As soon as she makes it next to Sharpener and sees the display, she yelps and covers her mouth. Clearly she was surprised as well but her mouth was not used to staying shut for long. "Oh. My. Gosh!"

Videl had a pretty good idea where Gohan had gone to. The only place where he could get away from the other students. But not Videl. She was the only one in the whole school that knew his hiding spot and she was going to sniff him out. She had a right to know what had happened back in the classroom and how he was able to do what he did.

She wastes no time in barging into the stairwell to the roof and sprinting up the steps three sometimes four at a time. She shoves the final door open and looks around the roof with urgency. The sunlight was stinging her eyes so she held her hand up to shield it away. And there he was. Sitting against an A/C unit with his arms on his knees. He looked frightened. It didn't look right for him to look so scared.

She approached him slowly and tentatively. She didn't want to scare him off somehow. "Gohan?" Her voice was low and soft. She would ask him after she made sure he was alright.

Gohan just shook his head and held his hand out in her direction, palm up, without looking at her. "No. Please just, leave me alone for a little while I... I'm... ah, crap." He sounded so distressed that it made Videl suddenly second guess her thoughts that he may be Guardian.

"It's ok Gohan. I don't know what happened back there but it's alright. Please, just tell me whats wrong." It was killing her not to help him.

Gohan let his arm drop and fall limply on the ground. He felt numb, so very numb. His first day at school, he didn't care about trying to fit in, he just wanted to be invisible and that seemed to make him stand out more. Now though? He just wanted to be normal, to just be the kind of guy that could let all of his secrets out to the girl he felt for without having to worry about her running away from him.

Cause that's what people did when they discovered that they've been sitting next to a half human, half alien hybrid that could turn them to nothing by looking at them intensely enough. Videl may have been a fighter but she also wasn't stupid. Gohan was an abomination to the human world and with that little stunt he pulled back there in the class room? Videl was sure to put two and two together and figure out that he was Guardian angel.

Videl took the arm falling as a sign of surrender but that didn't mean she was going to rush up to Gohan like an excited puppy. She knew how he felt. Knew how it to well whenever she would come back to school after one of her 'busy' weekends and have half the class stare at her with disgust. Gohan couldn't have been Guardian angel with the way he was acting but she wasn't going to just forget him as a possibility now. Was he afraid of something?

After a few steps, Videl sat down next to Gohan and slid her hand over his. He flinched at the contact and started to bring his hand into his lap but stopped when Videl applied the slightest bit of pressure. "I'm sorry I never told you before Videl." he said dejectedly.

Videls heart skipped a beat. Or was it two? Who cared. Gohan _was_ Guardian angel wasn't he? And he was about to confirm that right now. Videl held her breath as she watched him intensely.

"Told me what Gohan?" She whispered. "I'm here for you. You know that right?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. But this..." Abruptly, he stands up and looks up to the sky. "I have secrets Videl. I didn't want anybody to know, who I really am." He was talking not to Videl now. He was talking as if there was a person in the sky. A person far away.

Videl was slow to get to her feet but she had to be careful. He stomach was doing flips and her legs were wobbly. Everything she had done and said to Guardian angel she had also done and said to Gohan. She had no clue how to act or what to say. So, she let him continue.

"None of this would have happened... if you wouldn't have given into your warrior blood father. But you had to fight, didn't you? You just had to pass that along to me even though I never wanted to fight."

Now Videl was confused. Gohan was arguing with the sky. Arguing with... a ghost perhaps? Or maybe... It hits her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't talking to the sky or a ghost. He was speaking with... his father... his dead father she bet. But if Gohan was trying to hide something and his father was a fighter then why and who was he?

Son. The name Son. Gohan Son. She couldn't believe it was him. If it was... his father was legendary. He had fought in the WMAT several times and finally won when he faced off against the evil demon king Piccolo. He showed up again from out of nowhere when the world needed a hero. Back when she was just a little girl and those tyrants from outer space came around.

She didn't know much about that day and there wasn't much from the media to go on. Just the stories and all. Someone had gone and had everything about that incident destroyed. But, nobody could deny the fact that despite the strength of those two tyrants and that the few brave men that tried to fight them off had fallen, one man came through.

Son. Goku.

"Goku." She said in a cracking voice. She was terribly worried about Gohan now and the sight of him was having a bad effect on her.

Gohan's eyes grew wide as he spun around at hearing his fathers name from the mouth of another. Videl knew of his father? It made since he figured. Before her father came around, his father was known as the worlds savior. And still should be.

"That's why your so scared? Because of who your father is?" Videl said. Figuring she had just solved the puzzle.

Gohan was confused. _'Does she not know that I'm Guardian angel?'_ He suddenly found himself feeling hopeful. Maybe a small lie here and there would keep his identity secret. Then again, it wouldn't be a lie what he was about to say.

"Yes. My father was Goku. Look, I'm sorry that I never told you before it's just..." He trails off trying to think of how to word everything.

"You didn't want to be shoved under the spot light like me and my family, right? That's why you never really talked to any of the other students isn't it? You were afraid they might recognize you as Goku's son." Her tone picked up as she continued. "And that's where you picked up that neat little defensive maneuver, isn't it?" She smiled feeling like she was the smartest girl on Earth right now.

Gohan was dumbfounded. Here he was, trying to figure out what to say and what not to say and Videl goes and does it for him. His jaw was hanging open in disbelief. Luck wasn't the thing that usually went to his side. If she believed what she was saying then maybe he could keep his secret from here after all. His real secret anyway.

"Damn." He cursed. "Your smarter then you give yourself credit for Videl."

Feeling a ton of weight being lifted from her and even excited that she knew someone that felt more like her then she thought. She couldn't help her following action. She took one step in Gohan's direction then jumped at him, and hugged him. As tightly as she could, she hugged him.

Gohan was startled but he wasn't about to shove Videl away of all people. He loved contact with her and right now he needed it. He thought he had just thrown everything away but instead, by the most wild stroke of luck, he had gained even more and didn't even have to lie. He really was afraid about everything she had said. There was obviously more but she didn't ask and he wasn't going to tell.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Erasa squealed.

Gohan and Videl both looked over and noticed the two blondes standing at the roof entrance. One grinning from ear to ear and the other perplexed as they come. Gohan wasn't sure what Sharpener was thinking or how much he'd heard but Erasa had hearts in her eyes so it was obvious what she had on her mind. The wrong idea.

In a rush of pure giddiness, Erasa ran up to Gohan and Videl with her arms spread wide. It was hard to miss her breasts bouncing around wildly and although Gohan didn't care to look at them in attraction, they were still interesting to watch. Videl on the other hand knew what was about to happen and knew it was best to stay put.

"Erasa, not to tight this time pl-" Erasa slams into Gohan and Videl and wraps her arms around them, crushing Videl into Gohan. Videl could barley breath. "Crap." She winced.

Gohan wasn't one for hugging, especially group hugs but his mood was lightened now and Erasa was his friend still. And was he... he had to let one arm loose to actually check his face. He was. He was smiling. Happily. Not a grin, not a smirk. An actual, full toothed smile. He hadn't smiled like this is a very long time.

Sharpener was the odd man out, standing by himself feeling awkward. He looks away and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Sharpie, get your ass over here!" Erasa orders.

Sharpener glares over at her then huffs. "Fine. But just for a second and that's it." He stomps his way over to them and just as he gets within range, Erasa grabs him by his shirt and yanks him in. He could only yelp and pray he didn't get whiplash from that snatching.

"Can't...breath..." Videl wheezes. She was trapped in the middle of everything.

Gohan chuckles. "I think we should separate guys. Videls turning blue here."

"Oopsy. Sorry gal!" Erasa all but sings.

As they each step back and Videl takes a deep breath, Sharpener looks over to Gohan. "Alright Gohan spill it. How the hell did you do that back there? And make it quick, I'm still hungry." He folds his arms over his chest.

"You didn't catch that conversation up here?" Gohan felt a little heavy having to explain it again.

Sharpener narrows his eyes. "Obviously not."

"Gohan's... the son of... Goku." Videl says between breaths.

Erasa smiled wider if that was even possible. "Oh no wonder you two are a couple! You both have like, way similar backgrounds then!"

Gohan brings his hands up, palms out. "Slow down there Erasa. Were not a couple. We were hugging as friends."

"Oh, is that all?" Erasa seemed a bit deflated by that but still was excited just the same.

Sharpener growled a little feeling frustrated. "Ok, so your pop was a fighter also. How in the world were you able to stop a punch from someone Butches size?"

Gohan's smile vanishes in an instant and Sharpener can feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise slightly. It wasn't that he was scared of Gohan, it just seemed to be a reaction anytime Gohan got that serious look on his face. "My father trained me on how to defend myself as well as others." Which was true. "I'm nothing close to what he was." Which he believed was true. "But what Butch did was cheating and I wasn't going to sit by and let Videl get hurt defending me." True as well. "It's obvious that in a fair fight though, Videl wouldn't need help from me. She's clearly the best fighter in school." Which was a lie.

Gohan was the best fighter in school but if it kept everyone off of his back, then one little white lie wouldn't matter. And the look on Sharpeners face meant he was buying it all.

"So, hold up. Your pop is Son Goku? The legendary martial artist that saved everyone when the twin tyrants arrived?" She was getting excited.

"Yeah. That's him. But I-" He gets cut off.

Erasa springs in the air. Excitement becoming her fuel as she pounced up and down. "That's so cool! I can't believe I'm friends with the offspring of two world saviors!"

"Ok, fine but Erasa I-" Gohan tries to speak but Sharpeners laughter makes makes him stop.

"And I thought you were the Guardian angel for a minute there! Wow, I need a break from football!" He laughed some more.

"Guys!" Videl yelled as she stomped her foot.

Erasa and Sharpener worked their way down and focused on Videl. "I think Gohan want's to keep that stuff to himself. As in, nobody else tells who he's the son of."

"Seriously? But, it's so cool and all." Erasa whined.

Gohan cleared his throat one time. "It may be cool to you guys but not to me. My mother went through a lot to make sure no body found out wha- who I am. I want it to stay that way. We value our privacy." He was more pleading then informing.

Erasa sticks her bottom lip out and pouts. "Oh, fine. But what about Butch?"

Sharpener laughs briefly getting everyones attention. "Yeah, we don't have to worry about him blabbing about nerd boy fracturing his hand. He doesn't know who Gohan's pop is and he wont be finding out from me. Besides, I just got a text from him and he doesn't want to be sitting with us anymore. Apparently I 'betrayed our friendship' by coming after Gohan over here instead of kissing his poor little hand."

And just like that. Gohan's world got better. His day had begun in a level between hell and shit and by lunch time it had gone up to nearly perfect. Nearly.

Videl was ecstatic. She now knew why Gohan was so secretive and Butch was going to be leaving him alone, for a while at least it seemed. Even if he didn't she was pretty sure Gohan could handle himself. He may have been scrawny but he was solid. He didn't need muscles if he had skills. Sure, something still seemed like it was missing but she would find that out soon. After all, a good way to interrogate was to befriend. Answers came easy to those who could be trusted.

"Um, guys?" Erasa looked around suddenly feeling a little... out of place. "Why are we up here?"

Videl giggles then looks up to Gohan. "Mind if they join us up here sometimes?" She asked feeling hopeful.

Gohan looks at Sharpener, then Erasa, then down to Videl... and smiles once again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Wow, I was not expecting the amount of reviews that I got but damn, they sure as shit inspired me to write. Thanks so much everyone and I hope this chapter met the expectations. The roller coaster continues and it's not over yet. Be honest though, did I get anybody thinking Videl was going to solve the whole puzzle this early? I didn't have the time to re-read everything and proof read this chapter but if I mentioned something about Goku between Videl and Gohan before then please let me know. I'm almost positive I didn't though. Anyway, school begins today and it's my first day of college so my time will be a bit constricted but I will keep writing. After all, it's what I'm in school for now. Keep the reviews coming and any PM's I get I will respond to. As I said before, my other stories will be continued in time as well and I have one more new G/V story in mind for the future. Take care and thanks again to all those who have read this story and a special thank you to those who have reviewed!)


	17. Acid

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Seventeen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Acid...

Anger pulsed through his veins, shame rattled his pride and his hand was throbbing. It reminded him with each swelling throb that he had tucked his tail between his legs and rolled over for a scrawny little turd that had near the same shape as a toothpick. To add insult to injury, one of his supposed to be best friends had taken sides with the school freak and for what? That whore ass bitch of a crime fighter, Videl Satan.

Butch sulked his way back to his house. He had ditched school after having the nurse tell him what he already knew. And, after he made his own demands clear.

**"Well, hello there Mr. Shop. Are you feeling well?" The cheery voice of the old school nurse was like a wind chime. She loved her job of helping the kids.**

** Butch walked over to the padded table and sat down. He brought his injured hand up and held it in place. "I've been better. I uh, slipped and hit my hand against a water fountain. I think it may be a bit busted." He lied expertly.**

** The nurse quickly steps over to his hand and gently grabs his wrist. With her free hand she begins pressing down in certain spots. "Tell me when it hurts real bad alright?"**

** After a few presses and almost hidden winces, she finally hits the right spot. Right between Butches middle knuckles she lightly presses down and in turn Butch yanks his hand away out of reflex.**

** "Ow! Man why did you press down so hard?" He complains.**

** The nurse smiles at him. "Mr. Shop, your hand needs X-rays but I think it's safe to say that it's broken."**

** "Broken! But, what about football? I have one of the best schools looking to give me a scholarship!" He hoped off of the table and began pacing back and forth. "Oh man. Oh crap! Oh Sh-"**

** "Mr. Shop!" The nurse raises her voice cutting him off before he could swear on school property.**

** Butch turns to her and glares. He was turning red and she could only assume it was from worry. She had no clue it was seething anger at a certain two individuals. "Give me something for the pain. Give me something strong or so help me, I'll have my father report you to the school principle for taking meds of your own from the school."**

** The nurse flinches back from the threat. It wouldn't have been so hard for her to deny it if it wasn't true. "No... D-don't go and do that Mr. Shop. I was just about to give you some of our strongest pain killers. Just take a few before and after practice and games and it will help a lot."**

** Butch smiles. "Good. That's what I like to hear."**

** The nurse turns to Butches folder. "Now, what did you say happened to your hand again?"**

** "I was running and hit it against a water fountain."**

** The nurse hesitates for a split second, then fills out the paperwork in his folder. She knew all to well what would happen if Butch got his father involved. Nothing good. Nothing good ever happened with that man involved.**

As he walked up to his house he made sure not to make a lot of noise. He didn't want his father to know he was home early. He did not want to answer any questions his father would surely ask. He creeps around to the back of his house and once he makes it to his back door he slides his key in nice and slow and, in a whisper, he turns the key and disengages the lock, then gently pushes the door open.

He peaks his head in first then slides his big body through the small gap. He was in the family room now and he could only hope his father wasn't home. He hadn't seen his fathers car in the driveway but that really didn't mean much. His father was good for getting little things here and there done to the thing so it wasn't uncommon for the family vehicle to be in some shop somewhere.

He pauses and listens at each doorway for any sounds of movement.

Nothing.

He takes a deep breath and darts out and all but runs to the stairs. His room was the first room on the right once up the stairs and he didn't waste time in trying to get there. He was at the final step when his room came into view. He smiled, complacency was setting in without him even knowing it. Even if he did know it, he wouldn't care. He was just about to his room anyway.

"I didn't realize school was letting out early."

Butch freezes. The husky sound of his fathers voice was like a dagger to his spine rendering him motionless. '_Fuck.'_ He curses. He had no clue where his father had come from. He had been so careful to be silent and fast. He was just so damn close to his room to which made everything that much worse.

Thinking fast, Butch keeps his right side hidden from his father and turns his head. "I uh. I wasn't feeling well." Which wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

Butches father, a man that was in no way a small man himself, narrowed his eyes as he smiled darkly. He was rubbing his large palms together like he had just washed them. His brown eyes were fixated directly at his son. "Oh yeah? What's the matter?"

"Just a... stomach ache. Yeah and a bit of a head ache to." Butch was sweating. He knew that look his father had. He was dissecting each word as it came out.

Butches father leans to his right slightly. His shiny work shoes squeaking as he did so which made Butch wonder even more how the hell his old man was able to sneak around the house so quietly in those things. "You sure there's not something else, son?" Sadists would get goosebumps at his voice now.

Trying to hide his swollen hand, Butch tucks it in his pocket and fights off the wince he wanted to express so badly now. "N-nah pop. Just a headache and stomach ache. Oh man." He leans forward and rubs his stomach. "Speaking of stomach aches, dad, I gotta use the bathroom." He quickly grabs his doorknob and takes one step in his room... and that's as far as he gets.

He was quiet, he was strong, and he was quick. Butches father grabs Butch by the arm that was being protected before he can get his body in his room and pulls him back out. And he was far from gentle about it.

Butch stumbles back and hits the opposite wall. He tries to speak but his father beat him to the punch, literally. "Give me your hand boy." He demands. When all Butch does is stare at him blankly his father gives him some incentive.

Butches father moves fast and with power as he firmly plants his fist into Butches stomach. Butches eyes bulge as the air is knocked from his lungs but he couldn't sag to his knees. His father was to busy pressing his fists harder into his sons gut. With Butch pinned against the wall he could only hold still. His father smiles with gritted teeth.

"Now, your stomach hurts I bet. Doesn't it boy?" The pain on his sons face was his answer. "Now, don't make me ask again. Give. Me. Your. Hand."

Butch holds the tear in the corner of his eye back as he struggles to lift his hand up. It felt like he had a hundred pound dumbbell in his arm because he could only get it up half way. So, being the nice guy his father was, he helped him.

Butches father reaches out with disgust and grabs his sons swollen hand by the wrist and squeezes. Butch tries to fight it but the scream of pain flows out anyway. He reaches up with his good hand and grabs his throbbing arm just below the elbow. With his father no longer holding him in place by his stomach he shrinks to his knees in pain.

"Look at you. Your pathetic Butch. You think this hurts?"

Butch nods his head furiously despite knowing the worst was yet to come.

"Then, this should feel good then, right?" Butches father asks as he lifts his other hand up, and tightly wraps it around Butches fist. The resulting scream tells him what he wanted to know and what Butch was finding out. The pain was only starting. All he could do was smile at the sound of his son.

"Tell me Butch, what happened to your hand anyway?" He squeezed it a tad bit more to make his point perfectly clear.

Butch wasn't in control of his tear ducts any more and the pain was making it easy for his tears to roll right on down his face. His stomach was numb now from the strike he had received but his hand felt like it had a thousand hot barbed needles being forced into the bones of his hand. His father releases the pressure just enough so Butch can get a few breaths.

"Better tell me. And be honest. You know I hate liars." If Butches father had a forked tongue then this is where it would be flickering in and out. Butch knew he should be used to things like this by now, and sadly, he was actually beginning to get used to it all. Sometimes he even felt like he enjoyed the pain.

Still, as of right now he wasn't enjoying it and he was panting. "Got.. into a fight.. at school." He swallows a mouth full of byale before it can find the light of day. "Didn't lose." Was the last thing he could say or else he ran the risk of puking all over himself and his father. Which was not a good idea in the slightest.

"But you didn't win either, did you my boy?" Bitches father adds a little of the pressure he had let off before. "You didn't lose because you ran away."

If it had been anyone, anyone else in the world then Butch would have taken their face off by now. But his father was someone he had been raised to fear from the day he could retain decent memories. The mere fact that his father already knew so much was frightening. Each time his father added even an ounce more of pressure it replaced more of that fear with desperation though.

And Butch was desperate to get free now. He was running out of options. He couldn't pull away and he couldn't fight back. He was powerless. Until the opening he had been waiting for finally arrived. Butch would shout if he had it in him to do so.

Butches father leans in real close to his sons face cranking Butches wrist up at a painful angle while doing so. "Now, I'll only ask this once, my son, who? Who did you run away from?"

The deep low tone his father was using was like morphine. All pain just went away. Only problem though was that if he told his father he ran away from a fight with Gohan, the school bookworm, then when his father found that out he was going to make Butches broken hand feel like a gentle handshake.

"Videl." Butch whispered with a squeak in the middle.

Butches fathers eyes narrow and he tilts his head so his ear is in Butches face. "Come again?"

Butch squeezes his eyes shut. "Videl Satan."

And the pressure is gone. Just like that. Butch falls back against the wall and sags down to his ass while clutching his pounding hand and panting. But the shadow of his father was still there. Quickly, he looks from his hand up to his father. An almost numb feeling washes over him as he looks on at his fathers glazed over eyes.

The man looked insane, and strangely, this comforted Butch even though he knew he was probably going to have hell to pay still. Running away was a sign of weakness and weakness was not something his father tolerated. Even if it was Videl Satan.

"Videl Satan huh? That little girls been a thorn in my side for quite some time now and now shes going after my son? This just wont do any longer." He brings his hand to his chin and cups his own chin in thought seeming forgetting all about Butch. "I guess it's time I handle this brat in the best way possible."

He turns on his heels and begins walking away back towards his room. Butch was amazed. Had his father really let him off the hook this easily? His father stops at his private office and looks to his son with a gleam in his eyes that took Butches breath away. "Oh, by the way son? Don't expect dinner for the next several nights and I'll be in your room shortly to give you a proper punishment. Do be ready in the proper manner."

All Butch could do was nod numbly. The next few hours were going to be one hell of a wild ride and he was going to have to man up to it. His father wanted him to be a worthy successor and one way or another, he was going to get what he wanted.

"Good boy. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to make a few phone calls to some friends down at the prescient. I believe one of our, friends, needs a change in scenery." And with that, he disappears in his office. The gentle clicking of his door the final sounds Butch could hear as he is left alone in the hall way.

Alone.

Anger soon takes the place of the fear. This was all Gohan's fault and Videl was on his side. He would get them both back in time and he would leave Gohan in worse shape then he was about to be in when he was finished. If he left the kid breathing at all. One lucky punch didn't mean shit. "I will make you regret your life Gohan." He seethes just as he gets up to make himself ready in his room.

DBZ...

"Crap Gohan, it's been three weeks and I still can't believe how much you eat."

From his place in the shade of one of the large air conditioner units Sharpener watches with continued amazement as Gohan settles in to chow down on his feast with Videl only an arms length away. Every day for the past three weeks it was the same amount and never was there anything left at the end of it.

Grabbing for a biscuit Gohan looks over his meal then to Sharpener. "Can't help it, it's in my genes." He shrugs his shoulders as if it was nothing unusual. In reality, things like this he wished he didn't have the genetics for.

Nothing like trying to fit in while eating half a horse in record time.

Reaching for one of the brownies Videl speaks up. "I'm not so much concerned with hos much he eats anymore." She takes a bite and moans slightly as she chews. "I just wanna know what your moms secret is. These brownies are the best!"

"Seriously, shes right Gohan. I could like, gain a hundred pounds in no time in your house." Erasa looks down at her stomach and pinches at the soft flesh just above her hip bone.

Sharpener leans over to her and puts his elbows on his knees and whispers in a seductive voice. "Ya know, I kinda like that extra meat on your hips."

Erasa giggles and pushes Sharpener away. "Down boy, we'll play later."

"Do you two ever stop? Jeez." Videl shakes her head as she smiles lightly.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess we should remember when were like, around you guys and stuff to cool it a bit." Erasa says with a bright blush illuminating her face.

With her sudden shyness Gohan had to admit as he looked at Erasa, she was angelic. Her short blond hair and delicate facial features were magnified by her bashful glow. With one glance at Sharpener it was clear he felt the same way. If this were back in the ancient times he bet Erasa would be rumored to have the beauty of a goddess and Sharpener would be a fine warrior on the field of battle. They were a perfect match in any time period.

Looking over at Videl he had the distinct feeling she was the total opposite. Even if she wasn't promiscuous and all she would still be an outcast. It wasn't very long ago that woman like her would have been shunned for being so aggressive and dominating. Society now would love to accept a woman like her, if she could somehow get past the awful behavior.

"So, brains. Hows tutoring the redhead going?" Sharpener asks in an attempt to change the subject. Videl jerked her head down maybe a little to quickly.

Gohan barely seemed affected by the question as he took another bite of food. "It's going. Shes actually a pretty fast learner once shes not around anybody."

"A fast learner? You know I asked about Rayne right?" Sharpeners tone was obviously disbelieving.

"Yeah I know. Honestly I think shed be a pretty good nurse one day if she just applied herself. She already knows more about the human anatomy then most college students would." Gohan's matter of fact tone had everyone, including Videl, stumped. Far as they all knew, Rayne was your typical, just work enough to get by student.

That or blow the teacher for a passing grade. Then again, maybe that would explain why she knew the human anatomy so well. Shes been 'examined' enough times.

Leaning forward curiously, Sharpener looks at Gohan with an uncertain gaze. "Gohan. What does Rayne do around you when you guys are, ya know, alone."

Videl stiffens and the tendons in her wrists poke out slightly from her tense posture. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so interested in Gohan's response, Sharpener maybe would have noticed how Videl was reacting. As it stood though, what Gohan had to say was proving to be more interesting right now.

The time it took Gohan to swallow his mouthful of food felt like forever for Videl. "Rayne doesn't do anything like that Sharpener. I get the feeling she may want to but even if she did try something like what your thinking, I'm not interested."

Videl exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Which was stupid. If Gohan and Rayne hooked up it was none of her business. He was single, Rayne was about as single as she'd ever been so what was the big deal?

"How come your not interested in her Gohan?" Erasa asks as she keeps one eye on Gohan and one on Videl.

Gohan stretches his hands in front of him and cracks his neck as he responds. "I don't like redheads and glitter and make-up and stuff. It hides to much."

It was a simple answer and it was spoken with the laziness that Gohan always seemed to be entranced with after he ate. It was really the only time anybody was able to get any solid answers from him. Although, today was slightly different. The past few weeks Erasa had been trying to get Gohan to admit something, anything that might prove he liked Videl. Today, she was determined to get that something.

Acting as normal as she could, Erasa began touching up her nail polish. "Well, what kinda girl does catch your eye then?"

His answer was out before he could stop it. "Black hair, blue eyes, and..." Gohan caught himself before he finished. It took him a second but he quickly realized what he was saying. And how much it described the girl right next to him with wide eyes.

The rooftop was dead quiet.

Erasa couldn't believe her ears but she knew she had heard him practically describe Videl. She was so stunned that she didn't even know where to go from here. The opportunity was right there! All she had to do was just spit it out. She didn't have much time to suggest that Gohan take Videl out sometime, or, even better, to senior prom.

Destiny had other plans however. Deadly plans.

It started out with a low pitch that quickly grew and echoed. The sound was unmistakeable and carried with it the promise of bad news and misery for any innocent person. All at once everyone on the roof was on their feet and facing the direction of the sound as it died down only to wail again.

"What on Earth is that?" Erasa asks with a shaky voice as she hides behind Sharpener.

Videl answers with an uneasy tone. "Prison sirens."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: First off, I haven't died or stopped writing. I was overwhelmed with school and work and stopped writing for a while or was just to tired to focus. As it stands now I'm unsure how this chapter even is since I had to write it in such scattered fragments. Thankfully, fall break is here and I can catch my breath and get back to everything. Thanks to everyone who been patient and been reviewing, it helped a lot.

In other news, this story is getting close to a point everyone's been waiting for and clues for the second part to this are starting to be revealed. I'm going to start using some of what I've been learning in school soon and I'm confident it's going to take this story up a notch. Also, I have to warn everyone now, if you have thought I've been graphic at all before you haven't seen anything yet. I'll begin posting warning at the beginnings of chapters that should be read carefully.

Anyway, I'm dead right now. I'll begin the next chapter tonight but I have to rest. Lets hear what everyone thinks about this chapter and like I've been saying, pay close attention to what happens now. It's going to be the mold for everything to happen later.)


	18. Changes

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Eighteen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Changes...

The sirens ringing in the distance were not so much alarms for the prison as they were warnings for the city. The eerie song of the sirens could be heard between every building on every street and even inside the homes of the citizens on the far outreaches. The sirens were designed to be that loud since it was Akira's maximum security penitentiary that held the worst criminals the world had to offer.

On the rooftop of the high school, Gohan and Videl held almost identical expressions. Videl knew that the type of thugs rushing the streets now were nothing like most of the thugs she had been dealing with over the past. No, these were more ruthless and vile. Angry and vengeful. These monsters were going to be lethal, if for no other reason then just because they wanted to.

Gohan knew two things were about to happen. Fist Videl was going to fly off. There was no chance in hell she was going to just turn over and let the police handle this one alone. Secondly, he wasn't going to be able to just launch off the roof after she left like he would normally. Not with Sharpener and Erasa here. It was going to take him some time before he could be out there.

Just as he predicted, Videls wrist communicator fired up along with his pager. There wouldn't be time for any good lucks or stay safes. Gohan knew what he had to do. "Videl." His voice was calm and deep.

Before Videl answered her call she looked over to Gohan. She was steady and looked so confident, but her eyes gave her away. She was frightened.

"I'm going to get everyone in the class to a safe place and make sure nothing happens. You go and do what you do best." He turned away from her without another word.

Erasa was clinging to Sharpener for dear life and Sharpener was in protective mode. His usual tough guy act replaced with an alert and ready for anything attitude. The two of them knew to stay out of anything Videl was about to do. This wasn't some bank robbery or a car chase. This was a nightmare. Hearing Gohan speak, however, was doing more then they could imagine. He wasn't panicked or hesitant.

The second Gohan was facing them was when things clicked. Sharpener knew he was strong but Gohan had the brains. If anybody knew what to do, it was him. "Sharpener, I need you to do me a favor."

Videl was almost praying for something more from Gohan but if she knew him right then she knew he was playing things smart. She was worried about her friends at school but with Gohan in charge she could rest easy, which meant she could focus entirely on fighting. Still, she wanted him to say... something. She didn't have time to think to far into that though. Time was crucial.

The gusts from Videls jet blew whatever lunch items were left but nobody cared. Safety was priority now and Sharpener was ready to do whatever Gohan asked. "Name it Gohan."

"The school is going to meet in the auditorium to figure out what to do. If they stay in there then their asking for these thugs to walk right in and use them all as hostages. I know they wont listen to me so I need you to tell everyone, including the teachers, to go into the gym. The walls are thicker there and there's only two doors. We can block them off and keep the thugs out."

Sharpener nods his head twice. "Sure it'll work?"

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Gohan was eager to get into the city before to much happened. He doesn't give Sharpener any time to respond. Instead, he makes for the door and simply feels for when Sharpener and Erasa begin to follow, which wasn't very long after. He could already feel the school gathering in a single place and knew it was the auditorium.

The moment they came through the large doors for the auditorium they could feel the urgency and dread in the air. It was thick and heavy. Students and faculty alike were nervous to the point of shaking. Nobody could keep still and despite the amount of teenagers, it was eerily quiet. Nobody knew what to do. To leave would mean placing more bodies on the street at the mercy of the wave of criminals. To stay would mean imminent capture if they didn't act fast.

"Come on, we're running out of time." Gohan whispers to Sharpener.

Sharpener looks the classes over one time before acknowledging Gohan. "I hope this works brains."

"It will."

As Sharpener runs up to the front of the auditorium Gohan falls to the back with a very uncharacteristicly silent Erasa. Her eyes were fixed on Sharpener as he made his way to the front.

"You alright Erasa?" Gohan asks quietly.

Erasa slightly jerks her body and faces Gohan. "J-just f-f-fine. I just d-don't do well during t-things like this." Her stutters were dead giveaways of just how frightened she really was. It was hard for Gohan to remember the last time he was ever as scared as she was right now.

"Well don't worry. Sharpener is going to take care of you, and I'll make sure to watch out for him alright?" He smiles to the side and speaks evenly.

The aura of calm and confidence does little to calm Erasa down. She gives him a forced smile before turning back to the front just as Sharpener begins addressing the school.

"Hey! I need everyone's attention up here!" He shouts more for effect then necessity.

As the students all snap their attentions to the front while the school principle steps up to Sharpener. "Mr. Sharpener, what do you think your doing?"

Sharpener looks over to the principle. "I'm getting everyone to safety. We're sitting ducks in here." His irritation was obvious in his tone.

The principle, however, was having none of it. With a stern expression of his own he matches Sharpeners tone. "And who put you in charge hmm? The class stays. Now take a seat Mr. Sharpener."

Sharpener wasn't much on being outright disobedient and the position he was currently in was hard to handle. He looks away from the principle and scans over the frightened faces of his fellow class mates, and then his line of sight settles on Erasa. She looks so scared and fragile. She needed a man right now, not a student.

Sharpener looks down then he turns back to the principle. "Someone smarter than you put me in charge and someone important to me believes in him and is depending on me, so, do us all a favor and back off!"

The principle jerks back. His voice lost and his body frozen, he gives Sharpener the silence needed to say what he needed to say.

Sharpener faces the many faces of the school. "Alright everyone, a lot of bad people just got set loose and we're a stones throw away from a lot of problems, unless, you follow me. We're all sitting ducks here in this auditorium, but if we move everyone to the gym then we may just have a shot at escaping this mess without many problems."

The students all stared back at Sharpener blankly for a moment and Sharpener began feeling a bit of sweat on the back of his neck. Had they even heard him? Were they listening at all? He didn't like the blank stares one bit but he didn't know what else to say. He was more a man of action, not words. Then the idea hit him. His class was acting like a scared heard of sheep.

"Fine, stay in here and become hostages. I'm going to the gym."

Sharpener steps down and stomps his way to the exit. Once at the doors, he kicks the latch and the door flies open. The students eyes never left him once.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like his idea." One of the students announce.

As the first student begins making his way to the exit, another one rises. Then a few more. Within a few minutes, the entire auditorium was massing to the gym with Gohan and Erasa in the middle. Even the teachers were ether in the masses, or were slightly behind making sure the auditorium was clear.

At the gyms entrance Gohan took up station at one of the doors and held it wide open for the students along with Sharpener. Once every student was in, they closed the doors. Gohan turns to Sharpener.

"The back door can't be locked without a key and the lock is outside."

Sharpener points over to the principal. "He has a key. I'll get it from him and run around back and lock it."

Before Sharpener can go Gohan grabs his shoulder and stops him. Sharpener looks back at Gohan. "Let me. If you take off then everyone will wonder why. They wont care as much if I go."

Sharpeners jaw drops slightly. "W-what! Gohan be reasonable here. You may have the brains but I'm much faster."

"Calm down. I'll take care of it. If I can't make it back here fast enough then I'm sure I'll figure something out." He smiles to reassure Sharpener then looks over to Erasa. "Besides, I think she needs you here."

It was a low blow but it worked. The second Sharpener thought of Erasa he couldn't stand the idea of leaving even for a second. He slumps his shoulders forward. "You better not make me regret this Gohan." He stalks over to the principal.

As Gohan turns toward the door a hand reaches out for his arm. Gohan stops and looks back and is slightly stunned by who he comes face to face with.

"So your going outside with all those filthy monsters coming after us?"

Rayne was staring at Gohan with eyes the shined. She was crying. She was crying because she was worried. Gohan was shocked that of all the people he was around, it was the girl with the reputation of a whore who seemed most concerned for his safety. He squares his shoulders to her.

"I'll be fine out there. Trust me." He reassures her.

Rayne seemed to not be very convinced. Her eyes squeeze shut as her lips poked out slightly. She was trying hard not to cry so much but for whatever reason, she was genuinely concerned for Gohan. It almost felt nice, Gohan thought, to have a girl worry this much for him. But he couldn't let that affect him now. Not with Videl already out there fighting. He could feel her ki spiking off and on but he knew she would be alright. He could feel the captain was right next to her and he wouldn't let anything happen to Videl.

Rayne turns her back to Gohan and slumps her shoulders forward in an effort to hide her emotions. Her posture and actions seemed almost resentful and hostile. "If you go out there and get hurt Gohan, I'll never forgive you."

Gohan's eyes narrowed slightly. "I wont get hurt and I don't deserve anybodies forgiveness."

Raynes eyes grew wide but she did not turn around, she could hear Sharpener handing some keys over to Gohan and the front doors being shut and locked, with Gohan on the outside of them. This was it now. She had no choice but to sit around and wait in the safest room of the school while Gohan kept them safe... alone. She found herself suddenly praying that someone would protect him, the way he was protecting them. Right now, he was her guardian angel...

As soon as Gohan was locked out he took off. His first stop was the back door then a straight shot for the police station. The moment he reached the back door he stuck the key in and engaged the lock. Now he could take off without any interference from...

"Boo!"

Before Gohan could turn around, a large fist crashed into his face causing his head to bounce off of the steel back door. The sounds of worried chatter and shuffling feet filled the room as teachers and students piled around to hear what was happening. Gohan couldn't care less though. He couldn't believe he let someone as low as this escaped convict get the drop on him.

With an almost disturbing, deep chuckle, the convict reaches down and palms the spiky haired head of Gohan thinking he was stunned. He easily lifts Gohan's body off of the ground and holds him with an outstretched arm.

"Oh man. I've been dying to get some fresh ass."

The convict roughly throws Gohan's still limp body to the ground and Gohan slides face first across the ground. In all appearance, it honestly looked as if Gohan was unconscious or dead. That was far from the truth however. The convict was about to discover something about his new toy. Something he would soon wish he would have never learned.

The convict approaches Gohan slowly, savoring the orgasm he was expecting to soon have. His shadow covers Gohan's body and the convict licks his lips while grinning. "Lets see if I can make you cry like the last boy."

The convict takes a knee and reaches for Gohan's pants. He never notices the sudden change in the direction of the wind, or the way the air around them seemed to become heavy. He was to distracted by the bulge in his pants for the teenage boy laying face first on the ground before him. Then, it began.

Before the convict knew what was happening, his arm was snapped back and then swung from it's tendons in front of him. The shock was momentarily blocking his mind from the pain. He wasn't even sure if what he saw was real. His arm just, snapped. He falls down to both knees and reaches for his snapped arm with his good one. The second he moves his dangling appendage, the pain sets in. He screams till his throat begins to bleed as he falls to the flat of his back.

Gohan was nowhere to be seen, almost as if he was never even there. The convict would think about that another time though. Right now he was loosing blood and in a lot of pain. He needed help and pain meds fast.

"You should have just stayed in your cage." A cold, numb voice announces from behind the convict.

In a scramble, the convict turns on his side while trying his best to support his arm. "Oh God please, you gotta help me."

If it wasn't for the dimming, blurring vision then maybe the convict would have realized the danger he was in. Instead, he just continued to beg a plead for his life. He had no clue that the same person he was begging was the same teenage boy he wanted to rape moments ago. He had no clue that his life was moments away from more pain then he could have ever imagined. He had no clue... that his life would soon be over.

"Tsk, help you?" Gohan vanishes from the convicts sight and reapers just over his shoulder. Before the man can even flinch, Gohan firmly wraps one arm around the convicts mouth and with his other hand, he grabs the convicts shoulder and sinks his fingers down to the bone.

The convicts muffled screams vibrate up Gohan's now bare arm. His fruitless squirming only making the pain and damage worse. Blood soon covers Guardians hands as he smirks at the struggling man beneath him. "So, you have fun hurting those weaker than yourself huh? Tell me, is it still fun?"

The man mumbles an answer but Guardian couldn't understand it. He leans down near the mans face. "What was that?" He releases his hold over the convicts mouth for a moment.

"Oh please! It hurts so bad! Please! Stoooop!" Before the man can scream any more, Guardian slips his hand roughly back over his mouth to all but silence him.

With a rough yank, Guardian stands the convict up to his feet and whispers into his ear. "I'll stop, after you pass out."

Inside the school, every student was glued to the walls listening to anything they could hear while remaining dead silent. The only sounds anybody could hear was the sound of their own beating hearts. Rayne, Sharpener and Erasa couldn't move away from the wall at all, until the screaming started again. The students as one fell away from the wall as the screams of pain became loud enough to echo in the gym. Just as soon as the screams began however, they silenced.

"D-do you think... Gohan is..." Rayne choked out as she fought back her tears.

"No, and don't even think that way. That didn't even sound like Gohan." Sharpener quickly says. _'Whoever that was though, they aren't going to look very good from the sounds of things.'_

With bloody hands and a blood covered chest, Guardian floats back a bit while looking over his work. After a moment and with no emotion at all, he takes off toward his next goals. He could still feel Videl fighting and he wanted to be right there with her. He wanted to see her fight some more. He wanted, to kill someone else today.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Holy hell I'm so glad finals are over! I've been wanting to write for the last month and a half now. Good news is that I'll be able to churn out a few chapters a lot faster, bad news is that I have to get back into the swing of things. I'm very worn out but I'll recover fast. Anyways I'm going to try to update each story one time in the next month and this one two to three times as well. Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews.

I have noticed a few people giving out their facebook info and it seems to help when it comes to update statuses so if anybody wants to, feel free to add me as well. I'll let people know approximate times for updates and what stories will be next. Find me by email, grahamalex20 yahoo . Com Obviously without the spaces.)


	19. Demon

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Nineteen...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Demon...

"Damn!" Videl curses as she ducks under yet another punch. She didn't make it to far before the fireworks began. Her current opponent was a brute at best. Large body with a little brain, he was good for hay makers but had nothing in the department of agility. He swings wide but hard with a right hook and Videl ducks again but this time swings under the blow and swerves to her left. The mammoth of a man is slow to recover from yet another missed punch and his irritation was obvious just by the heated frown on his face.

"Bitch! Stay still!" He screams while pulling his arm back.

Unfortunately for him, Videl wasn't in the mood to talk shit anymore. She wasn't in the mood for anything except putting this big mouth bastard on the ground. As soon as she clears the brutes side she moves into him. The convict simply doesn't have the speed to prevent what Videl was doing, even if he did he probably didn't have the skill to stop it.

Videl moves in with speed picking up where her strength left off and she shoves her palm into the convicts sternum. With his upper body off balance she brings her rear inside leg up as high as she can, which in her case was past her chin, and snaps it back behind his knees. The convict, for all his size and strength, flips to his back and hits the ground hard. Videl takes the moment that the convict is stunned and exposed and drops her knee into his chest. The blow probably felt like a pinch to the convict but Videls one two follow through to his face was obviously more painful... and effective.

"Another roach down." She comments as she rises to her feet again. Her breathing was heavy and she was covered with sweat and blood, a disgusting cocktail made from both her and each convict she had taken down so far in her search for any police. Which by her count now was four convicts and zero police.

Not a good start.

Videl looked up and down the street she was on. It was dead quiet and creepy. She knew it was only a matter of time before these convicts got their hands on guns and once that happened everything was going to get much worse. If she had any hope of making a decent stand against the bulk of these freaks she needed one of two things, the police or Guardian.

Videl drags her latest roach over to a nearby bike rack that was bolted to the ground and cuffed the convict to it. Not the most ideal place but beggars couldn't be choosers right now. While Videl puts the cuffs on the convict she nearly jumps from her skin when she hears the high pitched sounds of a woman and young girl screaming bloody murder.

Videl whips around and assumes a defensive stance. No need going to the source of the screams since by the sounds of things they were coming her way. Sure enough, male voices started laughing and by the sounds of things, taunting the females that were just about to... in a stumbling mess of adrenalin and fear a young mother comes running full speed with her young daughter cradled as close to her as possible.

Videls blood runs cold. The woman was pale from ether fear or exhaustion or both and she looked like she was running on fumes by now. The convicts chasing behind her must have been toying with the woman and child... Guess it was their turn now. Videl could feel a smirk cross her mouth as she thought of the satisfaction of beating these next few into the dirt.

Videl placed her fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly. "Over here. Get behind me!" She yells to the woman.

At first, the women looks as if she is about to bolt off in another direction, but, as soon as she recognizes who had called out to her she makes a break right for Videl. "Oh thank God it's you!" She says with barley enough breath. Within a few steps past Videl, she collapses to her knees. Her daughter breaks away and looks at her mom.

"Mommy? We're safe right momma?" The little girl asks.

Videl glances back at the two of them and the mother looks up at her with her mouth open, but no words. So, Videl answers for the little girl. "Yes, your safe with me." She then turns back just as two average sized men come strolling out from around the corner, wide grins plastered on their faces.

Videls eyes narrow. These two convicts were way to happy to be toying with this woman and she was not about to let that go unpunished. She could have a little fun while looking for the Captain. Except, something she never expected hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Your so brave lady. I wanna be just like you when I grow up." The little girl says innocently.

In that moment, Videls heart stopped beating. All sound went quiet and time slowed. Everything that had ever been said to her, everything that had ever been done to her could not compare to those sweet innocent words. Videl was more than just some teenage girl that went around helping the police, no, she was much more than that. She... was something kids wanted to be one day without even knowing what Videl really was.

The two convicts walk right up to Videl before she finally snaps back to her senses. They could obviously see the huge convict that Videl had beaten and they knew without a doubt who Videl was, but after so many years spent behind the walls of that hell, fear wasn't something these guys knew very well anymore.

With a sick grin the convict to Videls left reaches out to grab her and she responds by flipping back. Her heel barley misses his chin as he leans back, still grinning.

"Whoa! Your still a quick little cunt aren't ya?" The second convict says with a chuckle.

Videl lands a bit unsteady but regains her balance quickly. She looks back at the mother and daughter. "Get outa here! Now!" She yells.

"Oh ho no. You stay right there. It's been a long time since we done seen a fine little thing such as yaself and we aint about to just let ya run off." The dark complected convict says as he flashes a bright smile.

It could have been fear that held the woman there, it may have been that her legs just wouldn't support her weight anymore. Whatever the cause was, she stayed put and wasn't that just perfect for Videl? She was dumbfounded.

"What else could go wrong right now?" She asks herself.

Sounds of loud laughter and profane language echo around the corner. Videl could only let her face express how unlucky she felt as a wave of convicts came her way. Her day was only going farther downhill now and the bottom of that hill only seemed to sink the closer she got to it. Abandoning hope of police backup was her only thought now. They were likely busy elsewhere anyway and she had just picked the wrong side of the city to try to find them on foot.

After only a few seconds, the first of the herd of cons came stumbling into view. Obviously shoved by one of the many others just behind him. The two that Videl was already faced off with look back for a moment,then look at Videl with evil grins.

"Uh oh. Looks like we got us some backup now. Whatchu gonna do now baby?" The lighter convict comments.

Videl ignores the comment as her heart begins beating faster. How many were there now? She began doing a mental count in her head as more and more smiling cons began turning the corner in her direction. Eight, twelve... fifteen... she had gone from two to fifteen cold blooded, ruthless criminals in seconds... yup... she was screwed.

Whimpers behind her managed to cut through the profanity and laughter and Videl turns to the source. T was strange to her that even with how loud the convicts were that she could still hear the sad sounds of the little girl and frightened woman. The moment her blue eyes land on them though, her mind clears. Like a fog lifting and revealing a path that she didn't even know was there.

She had no hope of beating this many people, but, she did have something. She could be the heroine the little girl believe her to be.

"Lady. The first chance you get I want you to run away from here. Turn the first corner and just keep going." Videl turns back to the hoard of cons in her path. "I'll make sure they don't follow you."

Her tone was even though her heart still beat like she had just run for miles. She was eying each thug now. Sizing up her competition as best as she could. It wasn't hard to figure out that at any moment any one of these guys could charge at her but she was still looking for any and all weaknesses at this point. Few were given, which meant it was time to stop looking for what wasn't there and get ready for what was about to come.

Videl slides her right foot back and exhales calmly as she fits herself into her stance. She was about to put her every skill as a fighter to the test against more enemies than she had ever faced before. Her body was already worn from previous engagements but right here, right now, her mind was sharp and her senses honed. It was clear to her that she couldn't beat them all, but, with any luck she could take down enough of them to buy the woman and child some time.

It began quickly.

The first of the convicts rushes towards Videl in a blind lust. He had been making remarks about Videls body from the moment he saw her and now he wanted in her. Videl holds firm and as the thug reaches for her breasts, she bats his hands up with her forward arm and jams her rear arm into his neck. The convict coughs out in response to having his throat nearly crushed so fast but before he can even blink Videl has her hands overlapped behind his head and she brings her knee up to meet his gut. The convict nearly keels over from the blow.

"Holy fuckin shit! The bitch is fucking crazy!" One convicts yells in a high pitched voice.

Several other convicts rush at Videl followed by more. "So don't just stand there pussy! Kill the bitch!"

Videl glares over the shoulder of the convict she had just delivered the knee to and watches as the convicts literally line up to face her. Without thought or reason, Videl flings her current opponent to the ground and and stomps on the back of his head. The next convict tries to bring his leg up for a lead leg kick that Videl checks and quickly responds by slamming her forearm down on his shoulder. His shoulder easily pops out of place and as he reaches up to grab his pained limb, Videl drops down and sweeps his legs from under him. The convict falls to his side with a look of almost pure confusion on his face.

Videl swiftly pushes her way back to her feet but the next convict had already gotten close enough for her to smell his rotten breath. She wouldn't let the close proximity faze her though. With a quick thrust, she slams the front of her skull into his chin. The resulting crack hurt like a bitch for her but she knew the con was in worse shape. He stumbled back while spitting out teeth and blood. Videl was pretty sure his tongue was done for and that almost made her smile.

Unfortunately she still had over a dozen more convicts swarming around her. Videl brings her leg back and kicks the con with the busted shoulder in the face. She had little time to breath before the next one was swinging his leg at her head. In a one on one match Videl would have ducked and countered, but in this case? Ducking took to much time. Instead, Videl blocks the blow with her forearms and then moves in closer. She quickly pushes the convict high in the shoulders then swings around to block the oncoming punch from a convict that had managed to get behind her.

Before Videl could even think, she was already bringing her knee up and firmly planting it in the convicts crotch. He howls out in anguish and before Videl can finish him, she leans forward and mule kicks her previous opponent in the chin. While he stumbles back for his final waking moments of the fight Videl brings her leg forward and leans her upper body back. She flips to the flat of her back and flings her legs up and effectively plants her heel into the face of the convict that was still grasping his groin. His last image? Videls boots.

With more cons swarming Videl, she quickly springboards back to her feet. Her experience as a fighter told her there was someone right behind her and her eyes told her there was a punch coming from in front of her. She leans right and lets the punch brush her shoulder and crack into the nose of the con behind her. The one behind her was stunned which was good enough for now. As for the one in front of her? He was more embarrassed than anything.

Videl instantly realizes the con in front of her was one that seemed to have a crush on her. She makes a quick kiss face to taunt the con before crossing her right elbow across his jaw. As he stumbles to his right, Videl grabs his left arm and ducks low and behind him. With a quick tug she flips him over onto the back of his head. If he wasn't out then he was close enough to it for her to be able to ignore him.

Videl was close to being swarmed now and she needed some distance. She quickly dives for a small gap between the cons and rolls a few more feet. She makes it to her feet for all of a second when everything turns to shit. A convict finally manages to get behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Wha? No!" She screams more in aggravation than fear.

She struggles to break free but the convict had one thing that Videl was lacking now. He was completely fresh and at full strength. Videl, on the other hand, was just beginning to realize just how tired she was now. Breathing actually hurt and every muscle burned. All she could worry about now though was... did the woman and child ever make it out safely? She wish she knew.

"Ya know... a woman like you that can handle herself the way she did." The convict that was holding her began. "Now that's fuckin sexy."

What was it with these guys? Did any of them think with the head on their shoulders instead of the one in their pants anymore?

Videl struggles more against his grip as he laughs. Her eyes bulge when she feels his warm wet tongue sliding up her cheek and his hand slowly moving over her breast. She wanted to puke. As more cons carelessly stepped over or even on the fallen cons, Videl knew the worse was yet to come. She wanted to cry now. She wanted to scream now. She wanted someone to help her, but who could at this point?

"What the fuck?" A con behind her yells just before the sound of glass shattering gains everyone's attentions.

From out of nowhere, a huge body crashes into Videl and the con holding her. Videl recovers quick enough to avoid scraping the ground. The convict that was holding her wasn't so quick. He hits the pavement face first. He was quick to get back up though and he was clearly not to happy. With a growl he faces the man that had knocked him over.

"Who the fu-" He never finishes his sentence. A large fist cracks him in the nose ending his speaking for the day.

"Oh great... a fucking cop now." A con comments dryly.

Videl smiles so wide it hurts. This wasn't just any cop. This, was the "Captain!"

"Glad you made it to the party Videl. Now shut up and start fighting." He bluntly commands.

Videls smile fades away. "Nice to see you." She mumbles as she gets ready for more.

"I'll fucking kill you both!"

The threat was like a bell for the start of the second round. Only now, it was two experienced fighters against the leftovers. With the aid of the Captain, Videl felt like new.

The Captain wasn't gonna sit and wait like Videl had done at first, no, he wanted this to end. He charges right into the cons like a freight train. Videl had never really watched him in action like this and she was regretting that she was gonna be to busy on her end to watch him now, but business was business after all.

The Captain takes a punch to the top of his head but the convict seems to be the one who suffers the damage. The small bones of his hand easily break against the solid bone of the Captains head. In return for the punch, the Captain drives his shoulder into the con which knocks him back and takes two more cons down with him. The Captain doesn't stop there. In an act of pure aggression, he reaches out and palms one of the smaller cons by the face, sinking his fingers into the cons eye sockets and flings him towards Videl.

Videl reacts beautifully by whipping her arm up and catching the con under the jaw with her forearm. He goes airborne and Videl finishes him off with a hard knee to his back, nearly breaking the spine. Things finally seemed to be getting better now and she was starting to regain hope.

The Captain was back to business the second he was through with the smaller con. The next thug came at the Captain like a boxer and the Captain was ready to teach the moron a few things. Firstly, always keep your elbows tuck into yourself, otherwise, you leave yourself open in the body. But, instead of explaining that, the Captain decided to show him that. The con does a quick jab, cross and hook combo and the Captain ducks and dodges each one. As he ducks below the hook he responds with a hook of his own to the body. The cons hands drop as expected and as the Captain rises back up, he uppercuts the con in the jaw. The con takes two steps back before falling to his back.

Bang...

Videls breath catches as her heart skips. What she had feared had happened and the sudden grunts behind her told her who it happened to. She turns to face the Captain in time to catch his solid body as it nearly crushed her. Her eyes were wide in horror. The Captain... the man she trusted more than her father... had been shot.

"Oh my God... no! Captain!" She began.

Bang! Bang!

Two more shots rip through the Captains flesh. He grunts from the pain but refuses to yell. Videl turns in the direction of the gunfire. "Stop it!" She screams with tears in her eyes.

The Captain glares up at the con wielding the firearm with gritted teeth. "Couldn't fight us like men huh? Damn cowards."

The convicts with the weapon grins like a maniac. He was short, skinny and obviously not much of a fighter. "Do I look like the fighting type there Swiss? You don't mind if I call you Swiss, right? I mean, you are full of holes now."

He laughs evilly. The other cons slowly back away giving this one plenty of room. They all knew something that obviously Videl and the Captain didn't.

"I'm not even gonna try to act big and mean like these guys. You have muscles, I have brains. I just evened the playing field is all Swiss. Now I think I'm gonna finish the two of you off and go find some other people to play with."

With the Captain wounded as bad as he was and Videl completely spent, she knew this had to be it. Slowly, the other cons cautiously advanced on Videl and the Captain. She wanted to do what most women did in her shoes and close her eyes but then again, if this was really going to be the end then she didn't want to go in darkness.

In an instant, a gold streak blurs past and takes the small convict with the gun The con yelps in shock.

Videls eyes snap to the sky where she knew the gold streak of light would be going. There was only one man that could do what had just been done, that she knew of. She couldn't even try to hide the smile that was now across her face nor the fluttering in her chest. Her heart was beating in a different kind of rhythm now but she so didn't care.

"Somethings... wrong..." The Captain says weakly.

Videl glances at the Captain with a quizzical glance. He shouldn't be to far out of it yet to see that Guardian was there and that everything would be alright, right?

The sudden screaming of the convict made Videls head snap back to the sky. Then, she saw what the Captain meant. Something was very wrong.

The convict struggled and screamed but Guardian simply held him in place at the wrists like e was being crucified. "Lemme go you fuck head! I swear to God I'll make you regret this!"

"Quiet!" Guardian yells. His voice booming to the streets below. "You animals have been taking joy in the fear you've all caused."

He lowers his head and looks down at the cons just below him. None of them had felt fear in years. Most of them still weren't afraid now. Guardian sought to change that. Fast.

"Now it's your turn to be afraid. I'll be the one taking joy from your fear!" He screams as he savagely rips the convict that he was holding up to literal pieces. The convict screams as his arms are torn from their sockets and his living body plummets several stories to the earth. His screams end the moment he impacts and his blood splatters the faces of all those around. Including Videls.

Videls smile soon transforms to a look of pure disbelief. This man that she had thought she knew. This man that had just turned a group of killers of the worst kind into kids pissing their pants in front of a bully... no... this was not a man. This was not the Guardian Angel she had known. This creature with hollow eyes and an evil grin was not someone she knew.

This... merciless, bloodthirsty being... was a demon. And this demon was just getting warmed up she feared.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: I honestly did not mean to take so long for this update. I wrote and rewrote it more times than I can count and I have been so busy with school and work that I'm losing track of what day it is. To top it all off I recently had an... issue... at work that could have been the end of me. Good thing some people don't know how to work a holster properly though. Anyway, after many rewrites, this is what I'm going with. Thank you to everyone who's been patiently waiting, thank you to all who have reviewed and thank you to those who added me to facebook. The best and worst is yet to come in this story and this will be the last major battle scene I think. Hope this chapter works for everyone. If you have any questions then find and ask me on facebook, it's a hell of a lot easier for me on there.

Till the next chapter. Take care and enjoy!)


	20. Control

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

'Dream.'

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

Chapter Twenty...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Control...

His chest and face were speckled, sprayed and splashed with blood and yet he smiled. The convicts below him, those rock solid killers, rapists, and thieves, all were struck silent with fear. Between them and Videl now lay the torn apart corpse of what was once a brutal serial killer. Whatever doubts the convicts once had about the man most of them had only heard about were effectively blown away. Torn apart was more like it, actually.

The cons weren't the only silent ones ether. Videls face had turned ghost on her and it wasn't the blood doing it. She was terrified of this man now. She knew what was about to come next and yet, she couldn't leave or even look away. She had to see this, to know there was still something human left in that demons face. Why did half of the escaped convicts all happen across her path in the first place anyway?

In her arms the Captain lay motionless yet conscious. Yet one more thing she couldn't believe was real. The Captain was the closest thing bulletproof she had known till Guardian, and to see him in this shape was just not possible. It just couldn't have been anything but a nightmare. A very real, very bloody nightmare. Christ why wasn't she waking up yet? Would she wake up?

With no warning the convicts all split in all directions like sheep and break for it. Guardian eyes each ones movements and direction like the predator he now was. Each man was doomed already but letting them run just made things seem more satisfactory. He wanted them to feel as much pain as possible and by not even touching them just yet he could let fear eat them from the inside for a bit. His plans for each one made a small part in the back of his mind hum with pleasure.

Pleasure he had not felt in... to long.

In a blur of motion he cuts his first target off. The average sized con crashes into the hard bare chest of Guardian and he falls back on his ass. Though the pain in his face burned and stung the fear in his gut overrode that. With a whimper he flips over to his hands and knees and attempts to crawl away from this demon. He doesn't make it to far before a hard metal object is speared through his pants and into his body in the worst kind of way.

Videls eyes grow to a width that hurt like a mother fucker, but who the hell cared? Had she really seen what she thought she saw? The screeching cries of the man impaled were a clear siren that she had seen that. Guardian had just gone medieval in the most literal sense on this thug. Vlad the impaler would be proud to see his techniques were still used by at least one man. Guardian lifts his skewer up with the impaled convict still attached and drives the bare end into the pavement. In a moment, he disappears and leaves the writhing convict to his misery. Off to her right she could hear a convict that was trying to hide inside of a dumpster begging for mercy. She turns and looks at the scene and, although she would never admit it, marvels at the poetic justice of what was happening. She knew that particular convict for his crimes of kidnapping young men and locking them inside of dumpsters to die of hunger and dehydration. Here he was now, begging for his life the way his victims must have. Still, watching guardian emit some strange glow from his hands that melt the lid of the dumpster shut or the way he uses that same glow to apparently super heat the dumpster to cook the con and the disgusting contents inside were enough to finally make her vomit. The smell was disgusting but the screams would never leave.

Her retching must have been louder than she had thought because when she is finally able to look up she realized, he was looking straight at her. And in his eyes, those dark, unforgiving eyes she could see him, his humanity and his kindness. He wasn't looking at her with the same rage he had for the convicts, there was something much softer in the edges of his eyes. The moment was shattered all to quickly however as a desperate convict slams a metal pipe across his face. The pipe bends across Guardians unflinching face and the only change the convict's attack manages to make is for Guardians eyes to instantly change back to the dark hollows they were before.

Guardian slowly looks over his shoulder to the disbelieving convict. "You're a fool." He says as he turns to the petrified convict.

"H-How… How do you even exist?" The convict stutters.

Guardian slowly reaches up and pushes the pipe down away from his face. The convict doesn't even try to run; perhaps it was fear or maybe just the realization that he had nowhere to go. Guardian gently reaches out and wraps his hand around the convict's throat and begins to tighten his grip. Videl can only watch as the previous image of Guardian rushes through her mind. The humanity she had known was still there had vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

As the convict's airways begin to tighten he comes to his senses and begins to flail like a fish out of water and punch at Guardian's face.

A groan from the Captain finally draws Videl's attention to somewhere else and she turns to him. "Captain. Your still awake?" She asks.

"It's going to take more… more than a couple shots… to do me in darlin." His response was weak but his words caught Videl off guard. She's not given much time to focus on them though. The Captain continues. "Don't let him… leave. He's still… in there. You can stop… him." The Captain stops only to cough up blood.

Videl pulls the Captain closer to her. "No Captain stop, I'll go just stop trying to talk." She looks back up at Guardian and nearly looks away. Guardian had streaks of blood running down his arm to his armpit and chest. The Convict was long dead but still he squeezed more. She had never really been this afraid of anybody, except maybe her father, and the fear in her body towards the man she was beginning to trust was so odd for her. Even stranger was how bad she wished someone else were hear with her right now. _'Gohan…'_ His name comes to her mind briefly but it's long enough for her to make her forget that she was now moving forward.

Guardian senses her approach and looks at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you really think you should be anywhere near me right now?"

Videl hesitates for a moment as she thinks about that question. Does she want to be anywhere near him right now? She swallows hard and presses on; she had to be near him right now. "You wont hurt me Guardian."

Guardian smirks and releases his hold on the convicts throat. As his body falls forward in a heap he slips across Guardians leg leaving a dark shiny smear across his black gi. "I'll kill you." He says coldly.

This stops Videl in her tracks. She absolutely believed he would right now, but she couldn't let her fear override her duty. She knew she was a failure at life but that didn't mean she had to be a failure at dying ether. She frowns at Guardian. "You bastard! Only a coward makes threats like that. If you want to kill me then go right ahead."

This makes Guardian face Videl completely and square his blood speckled shoulders to her. "Keep that attitude Videl, I like it better." He looks up at a three-story building across the street. "Duty calls." He slowly levitates and flies to the building leaving Videl fuming. She follows him as he goes. "Get the fuck back here for coward!"

Guardian ignores her and soon comes to the roof. "Hiding wont help any of you. You are all going to die today."

From behind the roofs ledge two convicts shuffle and run without looking back. On the ground below Videl can just make out most of Guardians threat. "Damn." She hisses as she runs for the building. _'When this is all over I'm going to figure out how the hell he flies.'_

Guardian flashes in the path of the first convict and grabs him by his hair. The second convict tries to go just around Guardian. "You can't run away." He crosses his free hand in front of him then whips it across horizontally. A thin slash of energy whips out and catches the fleeing convict just below his knees. His fear momentarily blocks out the pain, until his next step when he collapses face first. Stunned, he tries to get back up when he notices something isn't right. He instantly looks down and sees both of his legs a few feet behind him and a thick pool of blood seeping from the wounds. He reach's down in disbelief and when his dirty sweaty hand touches the wound, he screams. The pain strikes him hard.

Guardian brings his attention on the stunned convict in his hand. "Now, where were we?" He smiles in anticipation. The convict begins crying as he drops to his knees.

"Please… I never wanted to be this way, I swear! I've been good for years now! I-I wont ever hurt anybody ever again…" He looks up and sees Guardian still looking down at him like a hungry predator. "Please don't kill me!" He screams finally.

Guardian leans down until his face is only inches from the cons and he whispers. "I'm not going to kill you." He leans back slightly.

The convicts face lights up with hope at the words. "Y-you wont?"

Guardian stands back up straight again and smirks. "No… I'm going to murder you. There is a difference."

The cons face drops again but instead of screaming in fear he now begins to scream in pain as Guardian tightens his grip on the cons head. "To bad you cant fly."

As the cons eyes bulge Guardian flings him several stories into the air. The convict screams until his lungs run out of air. On his way back down instead of screaming he begins to scream at Guardian. "You'll fucking rot in hell! I'll see you there mother fucker!" He screams empty threats until he hits the ground. Guardian turns to the legless convict. "Now for you."

Videl could hear the screaming outside as she bursts onto the roof and damn it all, between everything before the stairs and the stairs themselves she could swear her legs were going to… fall off. The last part of the thought hits her when she looks over and sees two severed legs and a convict not far from them trying to claw his way to them as if he could just reattach them and run away. It would almost be funny if it weren't real and right near her.

Guardian walks up to the convict and takes a knee next to him. He grabs the con by his shirt and lifts him up. "Just kill me fast already." The con chokes out. Guardian holds up a figure to the cons eyeball and a tiny ball of energy forms. "I'll decide when you've suffered enough."

Videl was through with this killing by now. She was sick and soar, tired and worn but the killing had to stop. She runs over to Guardian. "Stop this already! This isn't…" She reaches out and grabs his shoulder and then everything goes black.

Guardian had been killing all day now and he loved each death. With each piece of scum gone he felt further away from whom he was and closer to what he felt he had to be. And then Videl got involved. He was so caught up with torturing and killing he neglected to keep track of her and he let her sneak up on him, something few have ever done. The instant he felt someone behind him his training took over, and he hit her.

He hit her hard.

Guardian drops the dying convict and himself drops to his knees in front of Videl. "Oh… no…" He whispers as he examines her. Her chest was still rising and falling so she was breathing. Good. He was to confused now to even hope to sense the life in her. He reaches out to touch her where he hit her when he notices the blood on her face and on his hand, the same hand he struck her with. His jaw quivers as he jerks his hand back.

"You stupid little punk…" The convict says with a dying smile. Guardian doesn't face him; he had killed enough for one day. "It's fucking true what they say… you always hurt the one you love." He laughs and chokes as he bleeds to death while Guardian simply stays frozen in place over Videl. He could have killed her without effort, almost did in fact. Yet, somehow even when he was whoever or whatever he was moments ago, her voice kept some part of him in control.

Guardian gently scoops her up into his arms and levitates into the sky. The city was still in turmoil so, like it or not, he was coming back. Only this time he wasn't killing anybody. He would do this the right way; the way Videl would want him to do it. He flies off towards a far off land where he knew no people would interfere. It was time he told Videl something about himself.

As Guardian flies away with a limp Videl in his hands the Captain watches weakly. He could only hope now that Videl was alive and had somehow gotten through to Guardian. His own life meant little to him at this point. He didn't care if he lived or not, he only wanted to survive just long enough to hear Videl was okay. Soon after Guardian and Videl begin to fade, so does his sight and his world turns dark as unconsciousness finally wins out over him.

…DBZ…

'Videl. Time to wake up sweetheart.' A woman's voice echo's softly.

'Mom?' Videl hears herself say with the same echo.

'Yes, it's me. You need to wake up dear, your friend needs your help.'

'But… I don't want to wake up mom. I want to stay here ad talk to you.'

'One day Videl. One day you and I will have an eternity to talk. But right now you have to wake up and help the young man. He needs you right now. You shouldn't be afraid of him ether, no matter what he tells you.'

'It's not what he says I'm worried about… Mom?'

'Goodbye Videl. I love you and I'm so proud of you no matter what you think.'

'No! Wait! Mother!'

Videl doesn't receive a response. Her mothers voice fades away just the same way it came and subtle glow begins to form in the distance. Videl calls out for her mother again but even her own voice seems to be fading away as the glow begins to grow. As the glow intensifies Videl becomes aware that her head feels like it's swimming and her body is shaky. Then, when she finally opens her eyes with a squint she realizes, her body isn't shaky at all. The ground was shaking and the glow she saw in her dream was.

In the sky Guardian looked like he was on fire. An actual fire of golden flames. Wind gusted from where he was and the ground around him quaked. Videl's hearing was still foggy but she could tell he was screaming. Was he in pain? Was he still insane? Videl pushes herself to her feet but between being knocked out and the ground shaking she looses her balance quickly and falls on her butt. While she tries to clear the fogginess in her head she hears Guardians screaming grow louder and she looks up at him. In his hands he hold two more of those strange glowing spheres and when he throws his hands forward the spheres blaze toward a distant mountain. Maybe she was hit harder than she believed because if she didn't know any better, the instant the spheres hit the mountain the mountain blew up in a colossal explosion.

A few moments pass before a strong breeze rolls in from the direction of where the mountain once was. Videl had underestimated Guardian, he was more powerful than she had ever imagined. She was beginning to wonder just how deep the depths of his power ran when she noticed he was staring at her. She froze for a moment but as he slowly begins to descend to her she notices that the murderous glare he once held was gone. He was… normal… for all intense and purposes anyway. "I'm not angry you know." She says calmly as she realizes the ground was no longer quaking. Was he doing that also?

"You should be. I knocked you unconscious." He says regretfully.

Videl smiles up at him as he nears. "Next time I'll knock you off your feet at least."

Guardian touches down a few yards away from her. Videl takes a step forward but he hold out his hand to stop her. "Don't… you don't know what I am Videl."

Videl tilts her head to the side. "I know you're a hero Mr. Guardian Angel."

"A hero! Did you see what I did back there! I'm a monster!" He screams angrily.

Videl takes another step towards him. "No. You're a human. Humans, no matter how powerful, can break down sometimes. Did you enjoy what you did Guardian?"

Guardian pauses for a moment, then looks away. "At the time? Yes, I did."

"How about now? Would you enjoy it now?" She asks as she takes another step closer.

"No… but that doesn't change what I am Videl…" He tightens his jaw.

Videl smiles warmly. "I told you you're not a monster Guardian. You a hu-."

Guardian cuts her off and looks right into her eyes. "No Videl… I'm only half-human…"

Videl hesitates at this and she narrows her eyes slightly. "What do you mean, half-human?"

All tension in his body eases as he sighs. "My father… was an alien…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Finally posted this. Hope it flows well since it's been a long time since I've held the writing bug long enough to post. I don't have much to say really other than addressing a slight issue.

It's been brought to my attention that some members of Fanfiction have been reporting authors for having stories that aren't within the exact boundaries. i.e. excessive violence, strong sexual themes, and intense language. All I have to say to them if they should read this is, Fuck you and have a nice fucking day. Don't like the story? Don't read it.


	21. Understanding

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

'Dream.'

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

Chapter Twenty-One...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Understanding…

"What do you suggest we do?"

"For the time being our best bet is to stand back. I've known him since he was a boy and anytime he's gotten like this the worst thing anyone could do was meet his violent side with more violence."

Piccolo and Vegeta watch as Gohan continues on his killing spree. While seeing Gohan in such a bloodlust pains Piccolo it almost makes Vegeta proud. It takes a miracle for it to awaken, but his Saiyan side is very much active. The only unfortunate part in Vegeta's eyes was the painful fact that he himself would be unable to stop the brat if he had to. Though he would never let anyone know it, he knew the son of his rival still far surpassed him in strength and speed. He knew it would only be a matter of time however, before he finally reached and surpassed his rival's son.

"Will you be resurrecting his victims?" His question was bored and dry, clearly the answer was meant for his mate and not him.

Piccolo's cape flaps in the wind. "No. Their souls are still as black as ever. To bring them back would do nothing but take lives of innocent people. Gohan seems to know this although I'm not sure what's keeping him in check. I think it could be that girl though."

Vegeta frowns. "It matters not to me. As long as the brat doesn't blow up this planet then it's no concern of mine." With that, Vegeta slowly flies away leaving Piccolo to watch as Gohan goes through killing the cons.

Piccolo nearly steps in when Gohan unintentionally backhands the girl but he stops when he notices the change. His action against her had changed him back to normal, or as normal as he could be right now. He opts to continue to hang back with his power suppressed while Gohan carries the girl off. Piccolo already knew where Gohan was going so he could hang back and inspect the level of damage he had caused. Not too much damage to structures but the people of this city were going to have nightmares for a long time if they saw these bodies.

And then there was the big guy with the uniform. Piccolo glided down to him just as he lost conscious and took a knee next to him. The girl had some sort of special connection with this one and Gohan seemed to respect him a bit. Was he the girl's father? It didn't matter. The man was going to die if he wasn't treated. Piccolo scoops the man up and lifts back into the air. What knowledge he possessed from Kami told him where to bring the man for treatment.

Not long later, Piccolo located the building he knew to be a hospital and began his descent. It was the work of a moment to short circuit the cameras that would detect him and it took him just as much time to deposit the man near one of the doors. With a final glance at the man Piccolo takes flight again and heads for the rural mountains where Gohan and he often trained. He knew Gohan well enough to know why he would bring the girl out there.

He was going to try to convince her to run away from him for good.

…DBZ…

Videl had heard a lot of things in her short life. Most of the time she just scoffed and knocked the fools over their heads for thinking she was dumb enough to believe their lies. Criminals were wired that way. Guardian was not. "S-say that again?" How hard was she hit?

Guardian looks up at the sky; eye contact was hard right now for him. "My father… he came to this world as an infant to destroy everything and everyone. To make a long story short, he hit his head and lost his memory and most of his violent instincts." He couldn't believe he was telling her this but, after what he did to her and those people, she had to know.

Videl's whole body felt light. Humanity had known for almost fifteen years now that aliens existed. There was a decent sized crater where a city once was to prove that. But to be standing in front of one? To have fought alongside one? To have… wanted one… She didn't know what to feel.

"I wont tell you who my father was but you already know of him. He came from a race of warriors that were bred for one thing." He swallows and settles his stare back on Videl who was looking a bit paler than usual. "They were bred to kill. They thirsted for blood, the same way I just did Videl."

At this Videl's eyes began to widen. But then, her dream started to echo in her head again with her mother's words.

**But right now you have to wake up and help the young man. He needs you right now. You shouldn't be afraid of him ether, no matter what he tells you.'**

Videl stiffens her neck as she cracks a smile. "And you think this surprises me?"

Guardian stops his revelation and narrows his eyes at her.

"Listen Guardian, it's no surprise that your from some distant planet or the offspring of someone who is. The only thing here that concerns me is the bloodlust thing." She felt surprised at just how truthful she was being. She really wasn't shocked about his heritage.

"That's just it Videl. I can't always control myself. What you just witnessed is not the first time that's happened to me. It is the first time it happened like that though." He drops his head as he continues. "You shouldn't ever come near me again Videl. I took my fathers evil when I was conceived and it's rare that I actually do anything good. I will one day become that monster you just witnessed again."

"And I'll be there to stop him again." She blurts out as she resumes her approach towards him. This time it's Guardians turn to go all bug eyed. Here he was, telling this human girl some of his darkest secrets and somehow it was compelling her to come closer to him? He lifts his head back up and makes a huge mistake.

He looks her right in her eyes.

Guardian Angel, Gohan, the most powerful being in the universe, becomes paralyzed by a simple stare. Videl wasn't crying, she wasn't frowning and she wasn't glaring. She was smiling as she approached him. Guardian knew as she drew near, even if he could still move he wouldn't. That was a problem with Super Saiyan transformations; they intensified emotions. That was what made him so powerful before and so powerless now.

Videl could feel Guardians power as she got closer to him. It was intoxicating to her, the way her own hair lifted from her shoulders just slightly and the way her blood ran faster. He was dangerous, he could kill almost anybody and yet, she felt as if, right now, she could control him like a puppet. Anytime she had gotten near him before she was an emotional wreck or beaten to hell. Not this time though. This time she felt more like she had had an awesome sparing match instead of fighting crime. Her bump on the head and oddly enough, her dream afterwards put her emotions in check for now.

Guardian doesn't flinch or move away when Videl presses her body against his and wraps her arms around his waist. In fact, to his own surprise, he gently reaches up and returns the embrace. As he does so his keen senses begin their own little interesting game. His nose sifts through the smell of blood and sweat, and picks up on the flowery fragrance of Videl's shampoo and conditioner. His touch instantly tingles when it feels how firm her body is even under his yet still soft like a woman's should be. His hearing picks up on the rhythm of her heartbeat and as he looks down at her he notices just how strong she really is.

He strokes her hair lightly as the two of them just stand there holding each other. The rage in his body was dimming down and he knew if he didn't break away soon he would be in danger of reverting to his base form. That was one secret he had to hold away from her still. Although, he was beginning to wonder how long that secret would even last. This girl seemed to be picking him apart without even trying at all.

"Videl…" He begins gently.

Videl takes a deep breath. "Hmm?"

Guardian slides his hands up her shoulders and gently pushes her back. "I have to go."

"Already?" She asks feeling genuinely disappointed.

"Yes, you have a lot of work left to do in the city and I'm sure your friends are worried." He also knew she would probably want to visit the Captain. Thank heaven they got him to the hospital so fast.

Videl takes a step back and looks up at him. He was smiling back down at her and the look on his face gave her butterflies in her stomach. She nods her head in agreement. As she steps away she remembers. "Oh crap. I think I lost my jet capsule back in the woo!" Videl squeaks as Guardian suddenly scoops her up.

"Hope you don't mind." He says as he takes off into the sky.

Videl wraps her arms around him tightly as the ground fades away quickly. "No, I don't mind just next time warm me first. You just gave me a mini heart attack!" She yells over the wind.

Guardian takes his time in flying her back and Videl doesn't even try to complain. During the flight back Guardian explains the story of his father without giving too much away. In the end Videl seemed to want to know more but for the moment seemed both to distracted by the flight and satisfied with the answers she already had. At least, that's what he thought was all that was distracting her.

About half way back and a very interesting story later Videl had a sudden realization. Guardian and Gohan were the only two guys she had ever been alone with and hadn't slept with. Actually, they were also the only two that hadn't tried to make a move on her ether. The horrors of the morning mixed with the beauty of the evening had her worn out. But she still had one more place to visit before she gave herself up to nightmares and dreams.

Her friends and Alice needed to know she was all right but she would see Alice when she got home and she could just call her friends. She had to check on the Captain though. "Can you bring me to the hospital first Guardian?"

Guardian nods then asks. "Are you hurt?"

Videl shakes her head. "No, nothing I can't patch up on my own. I want to check on the Captain before I go home though."

Guardian's expression hardens slightly and Videl starts to ask why but stops herself when she realizes that the last time the Captain saw him, he was a homicidal maniac. What were they going to do if there were guards posted by his hospital room? Would they try to arrest Guardian? Would he let them if they tried? As the scene unfolds in her head Guardian asks without looking away from the horizon ahead.

"You feel tense. Why?"

Videl shakes her head. "It's nothing, just…" How the hell would she bring this up?

Guardian spares her the trouble. "I wont attack anyone Videl. I'm better for now."

As Guardians words sink in Videl begins to feel remorseful for even thinking he would revert so easily. She knew he would have to answer for his crimes but shouldn't that be between him and God? He didn't harm anyone who was innocent so in some small way could he be forgiven? If not by the citizens then at least by her.

"I don't expect you to understand any of this Videl. I only ask that you trust me for now." Guardian says tensely. It was clear he felt uncomfortable about what he did and that was enough to reassure Videl for now.

"I believe you." She says kindly to him.

…DBZ…

Not long later Videl and Guardian were arriving to the outskirts of the city and the hospital was already coming into view. "How do you plan on getting in there anyway? You must know they aren't just going to let you through the front doors."

"I'm not going through the front doors Videl." Guardian replies plainly.

"Wha? But, then how? The windows are locked on the higher floors where the Captains going to be."

Guardian responds quickly. "You let me worry about that. I'm dropping you off by those trees. I'll meet you upstairs. The Captains on the twelfth floor."

Videl narrows her eyes at Guardian. "You know, this whole you being able to sense people thing is going to take some getting used to."

Guardian shows no outward emotion but Videl can hear just a hint of amusement in his tone. "I know. But you'll get used to it soon enough."

Videl nearly squeaks when Guardian picks up the pace and quickly appears in the concealment of the darkness created by the trees. He gently sets Videl down on her feet and he can't help but enjoy the way her hair feels as it slides across his arms. Despite all that she had been through today, she was still steady on her feet, he had to give her credit, most girls wouldn't be able to stomach the sight of him at this point. But, she wasn't like most girls then, was she?

Guardian watches her closely as she walks to the edge of the darkness and peeks at the hospital. It was busy, very busy, but then again, there were also a lot of injured people, police and convicts all being treated here. It was a sight for Guardian to behold. As tired and in pain as she must be all she cared about was others. Kind of reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. Someone he let down. He frowns at the very thought and a sudden dread washed through him suddenly. He almost relived the same mistake twice…

Videl was satisfied that there were no camera crews by the hospital and none of the families and patients that were overflowing from the waiting area seemed to concerned with who might be coming through. "Looks good to me. I'll see you up…" She turns around and realizes she was speaking to nothing. "Damn that man. Why can't he just say bye for once." She fumes as she turns and heads into the hospital.

As she steps into the light and several people notice her sudden appearance she notices that some become instantly offensive while others cower like wounded prey. At first Videl hesitates until she realizes. Some convicts must still be out there. As soon as the people recognize it's Videl they become relaxed and even relieved. She could understand why. She literally vanished from the city and the only witness was in here.

Nobody stops her as she passes through the sliding glass doors and she is greeted with a tired smile at the receptionist desk. "Oh, hello Videl. Are you checking in?"

Videl returns the smile. "No, actually I was wanting to check on someone. I know it's past visiting hours but I really would like to see." The receptionist cuts her off.

"He's on the twelfth floor. Room twelve-sixteen. You know the way right?"

Videl exhales and feels some weight lift from her shoulders. "Yes. Thank you so much."

Videl wastes no time in heading through a set of wooden double doors and walking briskly to the elevators. The air inside the hospital chilled her to the bone but after such a hot day, the air was a welcomed relief. She knew where room twelve-sixteen was but even if she didn't then the guards waiting outside would be a dead giveaway. She wonders briefly if Guardian had made it into the room.

The moment the guards see Videl they quickly step aside and greet her. "Videl. Man are we glad to see you."

Videl smiles. "It's good to see you also. How's the Captain?"

"He's pretty banged up but he'll live. He's a tough old bastard that's for damn sure."

Videl nods in agreement and pushes her way into the Captains room. The lights were all out and the curtains over the window were drawn. As she looks through the room she notices the Captains still silhouette under the hospital blanket. At his side a series of machines and tubes sustain and monitor his vitals and provide him with fluids and pain medicine. It felt strange for her being the outsider looking in this time.

Videl checks the room again but fails to find any sign of Guardian. He must not have made it in yet she assumes as she quietly closes the door behind her and moves her hand to the switch on the wall. A deep raspy voice stops her.

"Don't you dare turn that light on Videl."

Videl smiles. "You sound like hell Captain."

The Captain turns his head towards her. "I always sound like hell. You can come out also son."

Videl gasps and swings her head over her shoulder as Guardian steps around her. "How did. Where did you. But… I don't… I need to sit down."

Guardian walks closer to the Captain. "How did you know I was in here?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine kid. Lets just leave it at that." The Captain eyes Guardian through the darkness closely and wearily.

Guardian frowns as he responds. "I'm not going to kill you. You can stop looking at me like that now."

The Captain laughs lightly. "Kid if you were going to kill me youda done it by now. I wanted to see if you had any injuries. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't."

Videl, having recovered from her surprise at Guardians sudden appearance, walks up beside the Captains bed and looks up at Guardian as she places her hand on his chest. "Not yet he doesn't, but if he startles me like that again he sure will."

Guardian lets his eyes roll down to the hand placed softly on him and can't fight the small smirk. "Think you could handle me Videl?" He kids.

Videl inadvertently lightly presses her nails into Guardians chest. "I'd more than handle you."

The Captain clears his throat. "Okay kids. Nice to see you two are getting along."

Videl lets her hand slide down Guardians bare chest and abs as she blushes lightly. Guardian turns his attention back to the Captain and the three stand in awkward silence for a moment until the Captain finally speaks up. "You're wanting to know if we got him back or not, right?"

Guardian nods knowing the Captain can see him clearly enough.

Videl looks at Guardian, then at the Captain. "Got who? What are you guys talking about?"

The Captain ignores Videl's question for the moment. "Any idea why you can't find him?"

"Unless he's dead or close to dead there should be no reason I can't sense him. I don't have any idea what happened to him." Guardian answers.

Videl waves her hand between Guardian and the Captain in an attempt to grab their attentions. "Who are you two talking about?"

The Captain sighs deeply and leans back in his stiff hospital bed. He didn't want to answer her question but he knew he had to. Without a body to prove he was really dead they couldn't be sure. He lets his eyes slide closed as he speaks the words that would send chills down Videl's spine. "We rounded up all of the escaped convicts today Videl. All accept one. Viper."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(AN: That wasn't so bad on Videl's part. Not her usual freak out and storm off routine. Anyway, looks like Vipers not done yet. I think the next few chapters are gonna be a bit toned down with the violence and more with the story itself. This was also probably my laziest chapter so any mistakes let me know and I'll correct them. Onward!")


	22. Game

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

'Dream.'

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

Chapter Twenty-Two...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Game…

"Mom, I'm home." Gohan calls out, as he makes no attempt to hide how late he was. His brother would have been sent to bed hours ago leaving only his mother left to confront about the events in the city. Although, he knew his mother well enough by now to know she would have found out plenty enough at this point. He hated the idea of explaining things to her but he had hidden what he was doing long enough.

Gohan waits just inside when he hears his mother's footsteps coming from the other room. She wasn't running like a crazy woman or screaming like she used to. Instead, she was calmly walking without a hint of her former self. This had Gohan terrified. Had he worried his mother to the point of tranquilizers? Was there one strong enough for her?

When Chichi finally appears in the doorway she and Gohan merely stare at one another for a moment. And then, she speaks with a calmness Gohan could never expect. "Guardian Angel huh? You never stopped training, have you?"

Gohan could feel himself getting agitated but hit mother didn't sound disappointed. Instead, she sounded… surprised… Gohan nods despite the dim light. "Every chance that I've had."

He wasn't sure but he could almost see the hint of a smile on his mothers face. "Gohan. I heard about what happened today… what you did."

At this Gohan tensed. How much had his mother heard if she was smiling? "Mom, listen. I'm sorry I never told you the truth. I didn't know how to tell you I was doing what I was doing."

"Oh Gohan stop it. You inherited more than just your father's apatite and strength; you know that? You must think I'm truly naive if you thought for a minute I raised a boy who would turn the other cheek when someone needed his help." She says as she waves her hand in the air.

This takes Gohan by surprise. He needed to find out what drugs Bulma had fed his mother and find out why she hadn't fed them to her when he was younger. "You, mean… your not, angry?"

Chichi finally takes a step closer allowing Gohan a good view of his mother for the first time since he had gotten home. He swallows hard. She had been crying, a lot, and she had small bloodstains on her arms from where she had been gripping herself tight enough to dig into her own skin. Is that what happened then, he wonders. Did she already panic and this is just what's left of the storms wake?

With a sad smile she answers. "Gohan. For years I tried to convince your father that not everyone's problems were his as well and for years he showed me how weak I was. I am angry, but not at you."

Gohan steps closer to his mother and holds out his arm to embrace her. "Mom. I'm nothing like dad was though. Dad always gave everyone a chance, I'm not…" He trails off as he searches for the right words.

Chichi accepts her son's embrace and returns it gently. "Enough about the past Gohan."

Gohan tenses.

"One day your going to have to forgive yourself for sins you never even committed. What you did in the city could have been better, but you saved lives. There is nothing wrong with that." She whispers as tears of mixed emotions trickle down her cheek.

"Does Goten know anything? About what happened?" Gohan asks feeling a fresh wave of concern.

Chichi leans back and smiles. "He knows his brother is a super hero and that he saved a bunch of people lives today. Including a feisty young lady if I recall the news right."

Gohan's eyes bulge, he had not expected his mother to find out about so much so soon. At least she wasn't asking to meet Videl yet but that was just a matter of time. "Oh, um, right… her…" He starts.

Chichi giggles lightly. "Oh Gohan. You'll have to bring her over some day. She looked like such a fighter on the news. They showed some clips of the two of you fighting together. You both would make such a good couple."

So much goes for not wanting to meet her. "Yeah well, I doubt that will ever happen mom. She knows all about me and all about Guardian but hasn't put the two of us together as the same person."

Chichi releases Gohan and gestures for him to follow her into the kitchen. "Well you're going to have to tell her at some point Gohan. She's your friend, right?"

Gohan just shrugs. "If I want her to stay that way she's better off not knowing the truth."

"If you say so, but she's going to find out sooner or later and if she can't handle the truth then she's probably not really a good friend." Chichi says in a matter of fact tone.

Gohan pauses and mulls this over a few times in his head. Both he and Videl had been through a lot together already. From the moment they met he was saving her and, in many ways, she was saving him. Still, was telling her his biggest secret really worth the risk? He pushes the thought away for right now; the two of them had already been through enough for one day. Now would be a better time to eat a meal and sleep.

"I'll think about it mom." He says finally.

The answer seems to satisfy his mother who was already working on reheating dinner for him. "Good. Now, when does school start again?"

"I'll have to call Videl tomorrow. Most of the school probably thinks I'm dead right about now so she'll be worried sick until she hears from me." He leaves out the fact that the one convict that had nearly killed her once before was still loose somewhere. Something that still puzzled him greatly.

As Gohan and his mother have their first decent conversation in years he still can't fight that one question. Where is Viper?

…DBZ…

Fluids drip steadily into hanging medical sacks around a large bed. Machines beep and another machine makes a repetitive hissing sound as the chest of a large figure covered under a crisp white sheet breathes. The room is cold and well lit and a solid white curtain surrounds the bed. Two shadows meet just outside of the curtain and begin discussing the status of the man in the bed.

"Is he stable?" A familiar voice asks.

The second man speaks up. "Yes. His vitals are as low as they can go without him being actually dead. He'll be fine until your ready for us to revive him."

The first man says with sadistic pleasure. "Excellent, could you bring in your backup doctor for a moment? I have something both of you need to hear."

"Yes sir." The second man now known to be a doctor moves away for a moment and soon returns with a second man. "You have something for us sir?"

"Yes." The man reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small caliber pistol. Both doctors leap back but before they can go far the man fires the weapon. A small spray of blood dots the curtain and one of the doctors falls to the ground clinging to life. The standing doctor looks down at his wounded co-worker then back up to his boss without a word.

The man with the gun puts the gun back in his jacket. "My wolves are hungry. You're a smart enough man to know what their dinner is going to be since I feed them raw meat. If you don't want to be their next meal, make sure he stays alive long enough for me to get what I want from him."

"I-I'll see to it personally." The doctor nervously declares.

"I trust you will. I'll leave you to your work."

…DBZ…

_'He was alive…'_

Videl felt numb and cold as she watched Guardian disappear in the night sky. At least with him around she knew she had someone stronger than she was, someone she could trust and count on to protect her when all hell broke loose which it seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Without him around though everything just felt so… empty.

Her first impulse was to go get a drink of something that would burn like fire, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that right now for some reason. The amount of stress she had just endured and the fear she now felt would have normally had her drunk as a fool by now and probably looking to get gang banged by a couple horny college guys for good measure.

Not tonight though. Actually, the very thought made her feel a whole new kind of disgusting. The phantom smell of Grey Goose had her grabbing at her stomach as if she was about to vomit and the idea of having another man inside of her made her feel like she had been swimming in slime all day. She needed a shower and a tall glass of ice water.

As she walks past her dresser she finds her phone blinking from a missed call, which was strange. The only ones who had this number were her friends and Alice. She grabs the phone and presses the main button.

'Erasa (7) Sharpener (3) Alice (1)'

She tilts her head to the side in confusion. None of them should have called this many times. Ignoring the voicemails Videl immediately presses redial for the one she knew would be the most panicked and need the most comfort if something was wrong. The phone rings once before Erasa all but screams into the phone.

"Oh my God Videl are you all right! I've been watching the news ever since I got home and I still can't believe what happened! Please tell me he didn't hurt you!" Erasa says all in one breath.

Videl holds the phone away from her ear, a lesson she had learned long ago and waits for her friend to have to take a breath before she tries to speak. "Erasa, calm down! I'm fine. What on Earth has you so worked up like this so late?"

Erasa takes a deep calming breath that doesn't work in the slightest. "Videl have you seen anything on the news? Wait, don't answer that, of course you haven't. You don't have to see it if you are it!"

Videl's squeezes the phone. "Okay Erasa, stop being cryptic now. What the hell is going on?"

"There was a camera crew that managed to sneak into a building near where you and the Captain were at when Guardian arrived. Videl, they captured everything…"Erasa trails off.

Videl inhales sharply. "Oh... Christ no…" She whispers.

"The footage was live, they haven't edited anything yet. Videl, are you all right? We saw Guardian kidnap you and"

"He did not kidnap me!" Videl snaps as she cuts Erasa off.

She can hear Erasa's shocked gasp on the other end. "Look, I'm sorry. Guardian didn't kidnap me though. He just… well he sort of took me some place quiet so we could talk is all."

A moment turns into a second, which then turns into several seconds of silence on the phone, which with Erasa never happens. Videl is about to ask if Erasa was still there when the blonde speaks back up. "Videl… you need to see the news for yourself."

"K, one sec." Videl reaches for the remote to her T.V. and turns it on. No need to flip channels since she never watched anything but the news to begin with. Her heart drops faster than the remote in her hand at the images on the screen.

Guardian's eyes… they were those cold, blood crazed eyes all over again. He had that convict by the throat and the con was flailing. She remembered this moment. She had been distracted by the Captain and never noticed Guardian looking away from his target, away from her… away from everything… and straight into the camera.

He winked as he squeezed hard enough to tear into the cons flesh. As the cameraman seems to loose some of his bearing Guardian turns his attention back to the con.

The news reporter, a young brunette woman takes over the bulk of the screen now with only a small thumbnail size screen in the upper corner displaying highlights of the events as if it was some sort of sport game. The woman was clearly in a state of unease at the images and it was a wonder that they would even be playing such brutal images in the first place. Then again, after Cell it wasn't like there was much left to hide when it came to events such as this.

"This again is the footage from earlier today when what started off as a horrific situation only turned worse. Guardian Angel, one of our cities newest and most promising hero's can be clearly seen savagely killing and even dismembering convicted felons." She takes a moment to gather herself before continuing. "We still have no word as of yet ether on the whereabouts of Videl Satan. She was last seen being flown away from the scene."

As the reporter begins to loose her composure Videl feels something against her backside and realizes she had fallen down and landed on her bed. A million questions and inconsistencies were running through her head. What was happening to Guardian? He didn't even seem to remember winking at the camera or even that there was a camera there in the first place. And then there was the fact that people had seen her since the incident. She was at the hospital for crying out loud!

"Videl? Are you there?" Erasa was franticly calling out over the phone.

Videl shakes her head. "Y-yeah. I'm here Erasa. I-I don't know what to say… about any of this."

"Videl. What happened to you two? Did he do something to you?"

"Okay Erasa, listen to me and listen good. I never saw Guardian winking like that. I don't even know why your just finding out I'm all right. I went to the hospital with Guardian to visit the Captain and saw plenty of people there!" She begins ranting when she remembers something about the hospital.

All of their televisions were switched off. The hospital probably needed all the power it could get for the patients and things like T.V.s and radios weren't vital at that time. None of them had a clue yet that she was supposedly kidnapped. Great, her day just kept on getting better and fucking better.

"And no, he didn't do anything to me. Not anything bad anyway. We just talked for a little while is all."

She could hear Erasa exhale on the other end of the phone and knew her friend was finally calming down a little bit. After she was done with Erasa she would have her friend call Sharpener to fill him in and she would call Gohan to check on him. It was strange how he hadn't called her yet. Videl almost felt disappointed until she thought about how exhausted he must be.

While Videl thinks about what to say to Gohan and how to approach a probably frantic Alice she realizes something. Erasa hadn't sighed, she was crying. Videl immediately shoots back up to her feet although she has no idea why. "Erasa, what's wrong? I can hear you crying."

A moment and sniffle later Erasa clears her throat. "I'm sorry Videl but. Gohan…"

Her eyes widen and her heart skips. "What about Gohan." Come to think about it. What happened at the school? How did everyone manage to make it out safe?

Unless…

"Gohan went outside to lock the doors to the school gym." She sniffles and sobs again before squeaking out. "He never came back."

Videl watches the T.V. which was still playing reruns of the news suddenly rise along with everything around it. She could feel a dull sting in her knees but didn't care. She could see an image of Gohan in her minds eye and it was slowly fading away from her. It bothered her how distorted the image was though. Before she would allow any emotions to spill over and consume her she knew she needed answers first.

"Has anybody called his home?" She asks, and then upon hearing her own voice wonders if that was even her voice?

Erasa was barely able to compose herself now. "No, the school said it tried to but the lines been busy."

"I'm gonna call his house, if nobody answers or if the lines busy then I'm going to go out and find him even if it takes all night." Even if Viper is out there looking for her, she thinks to herself.

Erasa takes a moment then says. "Are you sure? I can sneak over there if you want?"

Videl eases a bit and thanks no one in particular that she has such good friends. "Thanks Erasa, but I can handle this. I'll call you later with updates."

"Okay. Videl, good luck."

Videl and Erasa hang up and Videl immediately turns off the T.V. as she presses the contact slot for Gohan's home. As she waits for the phone to ether ring or give her a busy signal she walks over to her balcony and looks out at the night sky. There were so many stars twinkling. How strange it was to think that there were so many other worlds out there and that she knew someone who descended from one of them.

The phone line goes through and all she gets is a busy tone. Videl didn't like the idea of meeting Gohan's mother under these circumstances or at this hour but she knew she wouldn't be able to sit still if she didn't find out if he was okay or not. Her only other problem right now was transportation. How was she going to get out there anyway?

She snaps her fingers in the air. "Alice!"

Videl presses the speed dial for Alice and isn't surprised when her favorite maid answers on the second ring. "Well, hello Ms. Satan." Comes the calm answer.

Videl nearly falls over. What the hell? Is everyone going to be calm or is everyone going to be panicked? Couldn't they all just pick one and stick with it? "I told you Alice."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing Videl." She says almost cheerfuly.

Videl can't fight the urge to ask. "Why aren't you freaked? Did you see the news?"

Alice giggles over the phone and Videl can feel her eye begin to twitch. "I saw it and I was as panicked as everyone else was. Until the police Captain called me from the hospital and told me you were all right that is. I watched Guardian bring you home safe and sound. I figured you would have gone to bed by now though."

Videl rolls her eyes then makes a mental note to ask why and when the Captain and Alice exchanged phone numbers. "Alice, I need a favor. Can you take me somewhere in a few minutes?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: Still clearing things up and trying to make sure everything is flowing. I really hate not remembering what I've said in past chapters. Any conflicts just let me know and I'll adjust them. Also, just so everyone knows, after this story I won't be posting chapter by chapter anymore. Instead I'm going to write the whole story then post bi weekly chapters until the whole thing is posted. If you like Legendary and are curious about it's sequel or any of the many other DBZ FF or books in progress then follow me on Facebook, the link is on my profile. Make sure you check it out!)


	23. Revealed

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

'Dream.'

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

Chapter Twenty-Three...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Revealed…

He taps his finger impatiently on the cushioned armrest of his seat as he watches the reruns of the news over and over again. How could she, Videl, his daughter, allow herself to not only be bested once again by some punk trash scum, but she also let herself be swept away by that damn Guardian Angel freak! Some weak and pathetic little trickster that was too afraid to show himself to a real hero. Well, this was it, the last straw. His tour still had three more cities to visit before he went home and when he would get there he would be sure to teach both his daughter and her apparent new fuck buddy a harsh life lesson.

Hercule turns the T.V. off and stares out of the window and at the clouds. It wasn't easy being the world's strongest man and top fighter but someone had to be it. His daughter would learn to appreciate this sacrifice, or he would make her learn.

…DBZ…

Sometimes you never knew you had a certain side to yourself until you came face to face with an event that made you say, holy shit where did this come from? That day, was today for Vita. Ever since Guardian had come onto the scene she knew she was under his spell and with each time he turned her away, each threat he made to her or someone else, each violent action he committed, she found herself more and more distant from her previous girly self and closer and closer to a darker side she never knew was even there. Now that she had dipped her toes in the waters of depict and evil, she felt as though she was ready to take a plunge if it meant she could make Guardian hers once and for all.

The more she viewed each violent act her desire performed, the harder she rubbed her clit. The pain felt delicious in a way she had never experienced before and as she slid her other hand up her bare stomach to her exposed breast, she moaned loudly as she bit her own lip. She wanted Guardian to be fucking her instead of her fucking hand! He would be hers by now to! She knew he would be all hers if not for that dirty fucking whore Videl! Without thinking, Vita begins squeezing her breast harder and harder to the point where if she didn't stop soon, she would draw blood.

As the evil spreads throughout her heart she smiles through the pain as she thinks of just how much pain Videl will soon be in if she has her way. She moans loudly as she slides her two middle fingers into herself. Fantasy after fantasy of her and Guardian making love while Videl suffers fueling her sadistic pleasures. She just couldn't wait for the day that Guardian would give in to her charm. She would wait years if she had to, hell, she would wait a lifetime for that man.

…DBZ…

The entire school was saved today, and she knew the reason why. She had sucked and fucked more guys than she could remember and she would trade them all to give the one boy she hadn't let in her fill her body with himself. She was a slut, she knew that already but that didn't mean she had lost her heart. She wanted him, all of him. More than anything though, she wanted him to want her.

It was close to midnight when Rayne finally got home. Despite everything that had happened, the new nightclub, the Point, was still open. She danced like it was her last night, she drank till her vision was blurry but she refused to fuck any of the dozen or so guys that came on to her. Her mind was set on one boy now. Gohan. But nobody knew what happened to him after he locked the door. All they knew, was when the police arrived, there was a mutilated body dangling in the trees out back, where Gohan was.

Between Erasa, Sharpener and herself, there was a collective cloud that threatened to flood them with despair. Until, as if reading their minds, one of the teachers confirmed that it was not Gohan's body. The joy was short lived, however, when they also were informed that the school freak turned hero was nowhere to be found. Rayne could only think of one thing to do to calm her nerves and she had successfully accomplished that task.

She stumbles and bangs her shin into a coffee table before collapsing onto the couch. Her hair was a total mess now as it hung over the side and onto the floor but she had no reason to care. She was glad to know that it wouldn't take long for her body to shut down and sleep to claim her. Maybe, she thought, she would dream of the boy that saved her life today.

…DBZ…

The more he watched the news, the more he wanted to throw something. Butch had skipped school and stayed in the entire day, and he missed everything! Not only that, apparently Gohan had gone missing before he could beat the pussy into next week. He prayed that the Son boy was all right, because making him suffer was going to be his pleasure and no one else's! It was strange but he could feel the head of his cock tingle at each thought of how he would make Gohan's life worse.

The motherfucker was the entire fucking reason why he was in the position he was in the first place! The little punk had caught him off guard with a lucky move, but next time he would not be so lucky. Butch let's his head fall back onto his pillow as a smirk crosses his lips. Gohan wasn't the only person he planned to inflict harm upon. He had two others he wanted to get back at. One he knew would take some time, the other? He pats at his pocket feeling joy he hadn't known existed until a short while ago. He would have Videl… one-way or another he would get inside of her…

…DBZ…

Videl's hair was still damp but she wasn't about to complain. The blood and sweat was gone and she smelled good again. She wasn't sure why she card so much right now but as she sat in the passenger seat of Alice's hover car she couldn't help but stare at her reflection and think of all the ways she could fix her appearance a little. Under the current circumstances she knew this was stupid. Gohan may not have even made it home and here she was thinking about pigtails and makeup.

In the transparent reflection of herself Videl reflects on her recent past. Specifically regarding how much she had changed since the day she attempted to commit suicide. In an odd twist of fate, she had committed suicide. Her old self had mostly died and a new one was slowly rising from the ashes of herself. She knew Gohan was all right, in her gut and in her heart, she knew it.

"What's on your mind Videl?"

Videl looks over at Alice curiously. "What do you mean?"

Alice glances at Videl and smiles. "You've been staring out that window for over an hour now and just now you smiled."

Videl looks down shyly and blushes. "I was… just thinking about something. Something very bad I did that almost hurt a lot of people."

The smile on Alice's face contorts into a perplexed expression. "And that made you smile?"

"It's not what I almost did that made me smile. It's what stopped me." Videl responds with an embarrassed smile.

Alice rolls her eyes at the cryptic explanation. "Videl, I might be your maid but I'm also your friend. Do you think you could give me a bit more to work with here."

Videl looks back out the window and into her mother's eyes. With a hard swallow she closes her eyes. "I tried to jump off of the school roof…"

The gasp from Alice followed by a shocked break in her voice makes Videl glad she had closed her eyes for this revelation. "I was over the edge and everything Alice. I could feel the air around me rise as I fell… but before I even went two feet, he grabbed me…"

Alice knew her eyes were as wide as saucers but she also knew Videl was obviously still alive. Then it hits her what must have happened. "He? You mean Guardian swooped down and saved you?"

Videl laughs and thinks how that was who she was expecting in some small way. "Nope. Gohan caught my hand."

"Gohan?" Alice says in shock.

"He saw me going over and just, caught my hand and pulled me to safety. He never once asked for anything in return ether." Videl could feel the burning in her cheeks but didn't care.

"Is that why you like him?"

Videl recoils a bit. "I never said I liked him like that Alice. But he was Guardian Angel that day. I owe it to him and his family to find him and make sure he's alright."

Alice presses her lips together and glares at Videl from the corners of her eyes.

"What's that look for?" Videl asks.

"Who are you trying to fool Videl?" She asks.

Now Videl tilts her head in confusion. "What?"

"Just admit it to yourself that you like him. I know it, the Captain knows it, I'm sure your friends know it. I think the only two that don't know it are you and Gohan." Alice says as she glances down at her GPS. "We'll be there in twenty minutes by the way."

Videl looks back out the window nervously as she bites her lip. Yes, she did like him, but she also liked Guardian and that posed a problem. "I just… I don't want to hurt him is all." She admits finally.

"The only way your hurting him is by not telling him. I've seen the way he looks at you Videl. It's obvious he cares about you. Give him a shot." Alice says as her smile returns.

"It's not that simple." Videl says.

"It's not that complex ether." Alice says right back.

Videl thinks this over for a moment. She did like Guardian, a lot, but how could she hope for anything from him? He was so strong he would likely break her if he got to carried away. Gohan on the other hand was gentle and she liked him a lot also.

"Look, lets just drop it for now. I just wanna make sure Gohan's alright first. Ill figure everything else out later.

"Fine, but one more question Videl."

Videl rolls her eyes in frustration. "What?"

"Just what are you going to do if he is there and has been there this whole time?"

Videl smirks as she sets her sights straight ahead. "I'm going to hug him first, then I'm going to drag his scrawny butt into the woods and hang him by his satchel."

…DBZ…

As Gohan let the hot water run down his face and bare chest he couldn't seem to put a plug on his thoughts. He had made virtually nothing but terrible decisions throughout his whole life. He had sat back and watched when he should have fought, he had run when he should have advanced and, worst of all, he had hesitated when he should have acted. Each time he had failed it had cost him dearly. So, was the fact he was considering fessing up to Videl about his other side really a good idea?

_"Let your emotions run free."_

The unforgettable words of another person he could have saved. They had been bouncing around in his head ever since his mother had suggested he even take a shower. Android Sixteen… Gohan had to wonder if the android knew how his words would carry on into his later years. Somehow, the thought of him letting his emotions run free didn't seem like the smartest of moves just yet though.

As the water flowed further down his waist, Gohan was all too aware of the dark thoughts he was and had been trying to fight of Videl. Maybe, just this once, he could let himself dip his toes in waters he had not swum in for several years. Videl really was his kind of girl, there was no doubt in his mind there, even if she preferred Guardian over him, it didn't stop him from wanting, no, craving her body.

As images of Videl, with that one long thick braid hanging down her back and brushing the small of her back, emerge into his mind he soon realizes that his cock was quickly thickening. He wanted her, he wanted to fuck her. The desire to make her body burn in heated pleasure and to make her feel better than any of her previous men could have even dreamed of was to much to resist.

Gohan lets his eyes slowly close and he soon sees the tips of Videl's nipples and her breasts cupped in his strong hands. He reaches down and grabs onto himself at his base and begins to work a stroking rhythm as he tries to imagine the warm water running over the head of his cock was the warmth of Videl sheathing him. His stroking intensifies while he thinks of Videl's back arching from his penetration.

He knew he could give her a sexual satisfaction that no other man could and it wasn't because of his genes. It was because he wanted to do it. He wanted to see the look of ecstasy in her eyes and to feel her body gush with each thrust of his hips. He could hear her in his mind, moaning his name and gasping for air. He could almost taste her body with each time he would suck on her tender flesh.

Within minutes of starting Gohan was already finishing. He leans over and braces himself with his free hand against the wall while he stifles his own grunts as he continues to stroke himself until his load was complete. He pants and watches the water wash his cum down the wall and into the drain and where he once felt a burning desire, he now felt even more alone than before. There was no way he and Videl would ever be involved, damn sure not like that anyway.

Disgusted with himself, he finishes his shower and kills the water. He needed to take care of his own male needs if he wanted to keep a normal friendship with Videl. It had been to long since he had gotten a good fuck, maybe he just needed to go out and find himself another girl like last time, one that was down to just bang whenever. It could maybe help with the tension he had been feeling at least.

Gohan towels himself off and slips on his dark grey night pants and pauses in front of his reflection again. His muscles were still slightly inflated from his little exercise but he didn't notice. Once again, he looks straight into his father's eyes. He was such a disgrace to his father. His dad almost never lost control and his dad was always pure. Here he was, jacking off with the same hands he had killed with today. Shame filled him.

Gohan throws his towel over his shoulders and walks out of the bathroom. As he reaches for the handle to him room, he hesitates. Someone was knocking at his front door and it was to late to be anybody his family knew. With his senses still a bit off from what he had done in the bathroom, he decides to just go answer it. He had a feeling it was going to be police or something anyway. After all, he was probably the only student unaccounted for.

Gohan walks over to the stairs and takes each one casually, not really wanting to rush to another long winded story when he sees his mother had already beat him to the punch. Chichi unlocks the door and cracks it open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asks while opening the door.

Gohan almost smirks at the thought of his mother's verbal lashings this visitor was about to receive when his heart stops cold.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you. Is your name Chichi?" Comes the nervous response.

Chichi opens the door all of the way to let the light shine on the visitors face and when she finally sees who was on her doorstep, he heart swells. To bad the same couldn't be said for Gohan who was now frozen on the stairs.

Videl was petrified of this woman for some reason. She was pretty certain she could take her down in an instant, but the way this woman carried herself was just intimidating. Videl was beginning to regret asking Alice to stay in the car now, that is, until Videl finally notices who was standing half way up the stairs, in nothing but a pair of night pants and a towel.

Videl's eyes grow as her stomach shrinks. All of this time, she had believed Gohan to have an athletic build at best, but nothing like what she was seeing right now. She could count his abs even from as far back as she was standing and his biceps were the size of baseballs! She couldn't believe she had never noticed his build before. But then again, he always wore such baggy cloths. Why would anybody hide a body like that! She wonders, or more like screams in her mind.

Gohan was dumbfounded. Videl was here. Videl was on his doorstep looking at him. After what he had just imagined about her the last thing he needed was to actually see her right now! Not to mention without his shirt on. Still, try as he might, he was frozen in place. Half of him said to run to his room to get dressed while the other half was pushing for him to scoop her up and get undressed. The result was Gohan doing an awesome impression of a statue. To his benefit though, Videl seemed to be just as torn.

Finally, after an eternity of moments, Gohan finally manages to find his voice. "Videl! What the hell are you doing here?" He snaps.

The less than friendly words shake Videl from her transfixed disposition and she glares up at Gohan while firmly planting one fist on her hip. "Hey watch it Mr. baggy shirts! When did you plan on sharing the good news that you were just fine huh?" The dreamy demeanor she held for most of the trip there had vanished and was replaced with fire.

Chichi nearly mirrors Videl's pose by placing her open hand on her own hip and frowning at Videl. "Okay missy, you better keep your voice down. I have a younger son who's still asleep and I would like him to stay that way."

Videl, without thinking, turns her aggression towards Chichi. "Excuse me? Your oldest son over there disappears from school during the worst prison break in recorded history and you want me to calm down? All of this could have been avoided if you answered your damn phone!"

And that's when all hell almost broke loose. Chichi knew Gohan liked Videl and she knew the girl was probably stressed out to the max, but she was going to be damned if she was ever going to let anybody yell at her. She flings one hand out and wraps it behind Videl's head and brings her knee up to meet Videl's gut. Her knee strikes Videl but not her gut. She knew she shouldn't be but, damn it all, she was stunned to find her knee had been blocked by Videl's own leg.

"I didn't want to fight you!" Videl growls as she slips Chichis grasp and ducks behind the veteran fighter. Videl pins one of Chichis arms behind her and pushes her knee into Chichis back. Chichi may have had experience, but Videl was younger, faster, stronger and more agile. She had no intention of backing down though. Until Gohan and another woman decided to finally jump in anyway.

Gohan grabs onto Videl around her waist and pulls her away. "Enough!" He yells.

Alice pulls Chichi away and blocks the door. "Easy Ma'am! We didn't come here to cause problems!"

Chichi turns back to the new woman. "Well you sure found one! Now get out of my way! I don't care if my son likes that girl or not, I wont be disrespected!"

Videl struggles against Gohan's iron grip. "Gohan let me go! I swear I'll take you down right now also with how mad I am with you!"

Alice nervously looks back behind her and sees Gohan trying to restrain Videl while calming her down while Chichi looses patience quickly. "Mrs. Son, please. We just wanted to see that your son was all right. He saved Videl and so I owe him this much to at least try to get everyone to calm down."

Chichi pulls her head back. "Saved her? What are you talking about?"

Alice glances back at Videl who was wide-eyed and pale. It was clear Videl didn't want this being brought up but Videl would forgive her eventually. Alice smiles at Gohan's curious glare. "Yes. Videl told me of something that happened when they first met at school. Your son is a hero; we just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt is all. Please forgive our intrusion.

Gohan loosens his hold on Videl who was no longer thrashing. "I'm not a hero. I was just in the right place at the right time."

In his arms, Gohan can feel Videl go completely tense, and then she faints in his arms.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: After having a tree fall on my house thanks to Hurricane Isaac, after nearly stabbing my eye out with a tree branch and getting 16 stitches, after re-writing this chapter 3 times, here it is. One of the pinnacle moments in the story. I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter and I'm quite sure you will all enjoy the next chapter very much. Onward!)

Follow me on facebook for updates and future releases.

RevolutionWritings


	24. Joining

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

'Dream.'

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

Chapter Twenty-Four...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Joining…

Running, she was always running for some reason or another. Ether she was trying to catch or trying to evade but the result was always the same. She always failed. Right now things were no different as she pounded the dirt with her feet. She could feel her heart thumping and the sweat flowing down her back, but she wasn't slowing down. In front of her was her target and behind her was her aggressor.

As she pumps her arms she never takes her eyes away from the glowing figure before her but she was always aware of the dark one behind her. She sucks in a deep breath and with an angered yell she calls out to the figure before her.

"Guardian!" Her voice echo's off of unseen walls, but, he does not respond to her. He turns his head and looks over his shoulder at her and smirks.

Feeling angered by this taunt, Videl surges forward and realizes that, for once, she was closing the gap between them. A rush of dread sweeps over her, however, when she also notices that her pursuer had vanished. Videl chances a glance behind her and gasps. Her pursuer had not vanished, although, he was no longer running after her. Now, he was simply floating in place. That was when she noticed who he was. She had been closing the gap between herself and Guardian, but at the same time she was getting farther away from Gohan. She stops and looks between the two of them, Guardian angel… and Gohan…

While Guardian continues to smirk at her, Gohan held his gaze firmly. Videl didn't know where to go or what to do. This was her new dilemma it seemed, no longer a single choice of running to or away, but now, which one to choose. To pick one would leave the other. Then, the changes began again. She tilts her head to the side as the golden aura surrounding Guardian begins to dim and his hair and eyes begin to darken. As she turns towards Gohan her eyes grow wide. His body was beginning to glow and his hair and eyes were starting to brighten.

Frustrated, she screams at them both. "What is happening to you!"

"You can't tell Videl?" Comes the same voice from both Gohan and Guardian.

Videl swings her head from one to the other and almost stumbles as she steps back. Where Guardian once was, Gohan now stood, still holding the same smirk and where Gohan was, Guardian had taken his place, still holding the same fixed expression.

"Say it Videl. Say what you have already known but never wanted to admit." The two of them say in unisense.

Videl swallows hard, then looks back and forth between the two again. She mumbles to herself once.

"Louder Videl, scream it out until you believe it."

Videl clenches her fist and looks both of them from head to foot. The spiky hair, the sorrowful glare… the same strong voice… She had been a fool not to know it before, and she felt like a fool now. She takes in a deep breath.

"That's it, lets hear it Videl. We've been waiting for a long time for this."

With a strong yell of finality, Videl screams out. "Guardian is Gohan!"

As she screams out, the darkness around her brightens and Gohan and Guardian fade away. New voices now and they all sounded frantic. Her head was still fuzzy but she could figure out basics now. She was on her back on something soft, she had a cool moist something on her head and the voices around her belonged to Alice and… Gohan?

Her eyes snap open and she sits up way to fast. "Gohan!"

For one split second she could see Gohan and Alice standing in a doorway not far from her and it was clear she had gotten their attention. However, as she goes to stand up far to fast she quickly becomes aware of the fact that she was about to black out again. With one forward sway Videl leans back and keeps on heading in that direction. Her last sight, although brief, would finalize her inner suspicion. Gohan seemed to move so fast in her direction that his limbs blurred and Videl knew, it wasn't her condition blurring them. He was moving at impossible speeds. Lights out again.

Voices again, only, this time, they all sound calm. Videl's first impulse is to jump back up but she felt to weak and she remembered how well that didn't work out last time. Instead, she lies still and listens. Within a few seconds, she could clearly make out the voices. Gohan was one, his mother was the other, and Alice was third.

"That's everything, well, everything important anyway. Videl knows a bit more but I hope she isn't to mad at me after this."

That was Gohan, she thought.

"Listen, Alice, please keep this to your self. My sons are all I have left in this world. If the media found out who, what, my sons are, there's no telling what might happen."

That one was his mother, Chichi. Videl can't help but notice how the woman went from being such a hostile bitch to this pleading mother.

"Your secret is safe with me Gohan, I promise you that. I won't tell anybody, especially with what could transpire after. Besides, Videl likes you too much for me to do that to her ether. She's been through enough as it is. I will tell you this though, your going to have to clear this all up to her, she's a wreck right now."

That one hurt a little bit for Videl. It wasn't a secret that she was in such a poor state but damn; she really tried not to think about how her condition might affect someone like Alice. Although, right now Videl was a bit more concerned with someone else. She slowly reaches up and grabs the moist thing from her head. She's well aware that all conversation ended the moment she moved again but she wasn't about to spring up just yet. Once she gets her hand on the moist thing she realizes it was a small towel and it smelled like fresh spring water. On any other day she would pause to enjoy the scent, not tonight however.

"Ms. Alice, mom, would you two excuse us for a while. I need to be alone for this." Gohan asks although, it was clear it was more a polite demand.

"We'll be out in the kitchen." Chichi says as she walks out into the hall.

Alice follows behind her but not until after she steps up to Gohan. She looks him straight in his eyes, then envelopes the young man in a tight embrace. Gohan's breath catches at the sudden contact and places a hesitant hand on Alice's shoulder. "You're a good man Gohan. Take care of her, she's like the daughter I never had."

Gohan couldn't help but wonder why this woman was being so attached now after being so reserved before. But instead of asking he simply nods. "I will."

"Good." Alice says as she breaks the contact and follows Chichi into the kitchen closing the door behind her.

Now, it was just Videl and Gohan. Videl was sitting up slowly now and she could feel the moister in the air from the humidity. It was in this room, she thought, that she would finally hear the answers she wanted from the only one who would give them that she would believe.

"How do you feel?" Gohan asks gently.

Videl cracks her eyes open and realizes the room was very dim. "To be honest? Like shit."

Gohan chuckles nervously. "Yeah, you've passed out three times in one day, I wouldn't feel to good ether."

Videl lifts her head slightly and looks at Gohan clearly for the first time since she had gotten there. Actually, as she looks at him from under her damp bangs, this was the first time she had seen him clearly since they had met. Although most of his body was cast in shadow, she could tell he was wearing the same night pants and now he had on a muscle shirt. Even in the dimness she could see his muscular build. "So, is it true?"

Gohan pauses briefly and looks out of the lone window in the room. The source of light was clearly coming from the moon and the twilight shadows were dancing across his face. "Yep." He says simply.

Videl frowns, she wanted more than a damn "yep". She digs her nails into the soft cushion of what she realized now was a mattress. "Say it then, Gohan. Tell me who you really are. I want, know, I need to hear it come from your lips."

Gohan pauses again, this time for a moment longer than before. Videl could feel her heartbeat racing in anticipation. When Gohan turns his eyes to hers, she nearly falls over. Hell, she felt as if she was becoming lighter. His gaze was as intense as a raging inferno and it sent chills through her. "It's dark in here." He says finally.

Videl narrows her eyes. "What?"

Let me shed some light.

Videl's eyes began to grow wide and her breathing stopped. Before her eyes, Gohan began to glow. It began softly at first but there was no mistaking it. His fists were clenched, his eyes, no, his whole expression was intense; his whole body seemed to be growing. Videl began to stand and she knew the air in the room was different now also. She really was becoming lighter.

"Y-you really are…" She began.

"I am a monster in the eyes who face me. I am a killer to the world, and a savior to the handful who know the truth." Gohan's eyes fade from black to teal and his hair rises and transforms from black to gold. His transformation was completed, right before Videl's very eyes. "I am called a Saiyan, but you know me better as, Guardian Angel."

Videl was floored, she was speechless. Her mouth was gaping at the sight before her. And now, everything had fallen into place. Her deepest suspicion had taken form right in front of her. "I-I can't believe my eyes." She whispers.

Gohan-Guardian, takes a step towards her and as he advances the objects in the room cast shadows from his light. Videl felt terrified and aroused, she felt exhilarated and angry, she felt everything she had felt for Gohan and Guardian and yet, somehow she also felt calm. She steps towards his as well feeling the pull of his strength bringing her closer.

"I knew it." She says.

"This is what I really am Videl. You have seen me, now feel me." Gohan stops right in front of Videl.

Videl's hair was lifting slightly around her and the air around her was electric and she knew it was Gohan that was doing it. She lifts her right hand up and slowly, she reaches up and touches Gohan's face. She could feel his raw power surging into her and she knew that he could kill her in an instant if he wanted, yet, here they were, inches apart and, for the first time ever, Videl knew that it was just a few inches that actually separated them now, not worlds.

As Videl slides her fingers up and into Gohan's now golden hair, she watched as his expression began to soften. The aura surrounding him began to fade and he began to turn back to normal again. Videl felt worried for a moment, had she done something wrong? She starts to pull back but Gohan catches her hand and keeps it on his face.

"Are you mad Videl?" Gohan asks in a voice just above a whisper.

Videl looks him in his eyes, and a devilish smirk crosses her lips. "I'll put it like this, you owe me big time for not telling me sooner."

Gohan nearly laughs. "How many times have I saved your scrawny ass?"

Videl steps in slightly closer. "Who are you calling scrawny huh? As I recall, you're the nerd at school."

Gohan smirks now as well. "I believe the phrase you mean is, the smart guy."

Okay, now Videl knew that out of all of her previous feeling from before, arousal was taking over and she needed to not be aroused right now. Not yet anyway. With a hard swallow and all the resolve she had ever had to use before, she backs off a little. She strolls over to the bed she was laid on before and sits down with her legs crossed.

"You know I have plenty of questions left to ask you right?" She states firmly.

Gohan nods. "Uh huh."

"And you know your going to answer them, truthfully and fully, right?"

Gohan smiles, Videl knew who he was now and she knew enough to know that he could be very dangerous. Yet here she was, sitting across from him and giving him orders. If that did nothing else for him, it turned him the fuck on and he knew she was just as aroused as he was. "I have nothing more to hide from you now, Videl." He says her name with an edge in his voice.

And there goes that shiver again for Videl. She exhales as she fights to control herself. "Tell me this, why do you hide your body when you have the black hair but go shirtless when your glowing and stuff."

Gohan's smirk fades now but he doesn't seem ashamed or hurt, at least not that Videl can see anyway. "If the world saw the way I looked, the body I have, then they would know I'm more than just some bookworm. When I transform, it's the only time I can be free. I love the way the wind feels against my bare chest."

Videl thinks that over for a moment and contemplates her response. "Do me a favor."

Gohan tilts his head up to signal for her to go ahead with her request.

"Be shirtless more often." She orders.

Gohan laughs at that. "Don't take this the wrong way Videl, but don't you see enough shirtless guys as it is since you do practice martial arts and all?"

Now Videl laughs. "Not like you I don't."

And if that didn't boost Gohan's ego a bit. If any other girl were to have said this then he probably would have been annoyed. For some reason though, hearing Videl say it made him want to never wear a shirt again. For a moment he thinks about making the same request of her, but decides not to… yet.

"Alright, well does that answer your question?" He asks.

Videl nods. "Yeah, that answers that one."

"Well what's the next one then?"

"Impatient are we?" Videl chides. Her expression changes a little and she appears to be unsure of her next question. Gohan on the other hand already has an idea what her next question is going to pertain to and he braces himself, after all, he did promise to tell her everything.

Videl stands back up and crosses over to the open window. "What happened to you today?"

Gohan knew it, he expected it and yet, still it bothered him to hear it. "I-" He begins hesitantly. "I honestly wish I knew Videl. I won't lie, I've always had a bit of a temper but never that bad. I've never lost control so completely before in my life."

Videl frowns, it wasn't really much of an answer but she could hear the pain and regret in Gohan's tone, it was clear he wasn't happy abut what he had done and for now that would have to suffice. At the very least, she had calmed him down. "Is there anybody you can talk to that can maybe help?"

Gohan cups his chin for a moment. "Hmm. I could ask Piccolo or Vegeta maybe."

"Who are they?" Videl asks.

"Well, to be honest, both are aliens that tried to kill off humanity at one point." Gohan hears the words come out and instantly wish he could take them back. There had to have been a more delicate way to word that.

Videl drops her head onto her arm. "Oh man, what am I getting myself into." She lectures herself.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything alright?" Gohan sounded so ashamed and Videl felt terrible. She didn't mean for what she said to sound the way if had.

Videl straightens up, turns around and pushes herself up so she could sit in the window. "Gohan, don't feel ashamed, alright. At least your not a whore."

Gohan's head snaps up. "Do not call yourself a whore Videl." He growls.

Videl kicks her chin up. "Why not? I am. You can't deny it ether. I have slept with more guys than I care to try and count. I'm amazed I never got an STD."

Gohan was getting furious now. "Videl, whatever you were like before is not what your like now. If you were a whore then I…" He cuts off.

Videl tilts her head to the side and almost screams for him to finish. What was he about to say?

Gohan runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Oh fuck it."

Before Videl can really react Gohan walks over to her, pulls her out of the window and roughly presses his lips to hers. Videl gives him no resistance and wraps her arms around his neck. A pleased moan rumbles in her throat.

Gohan breaks the kiss off far to soon for her liking and he looks into her eyes. "If you were a whore, then I would never want to do that."

Videl pauses for a moment and Gohan was beginning to wonder if kissing her was really such a great idea, until the corners of Videl's moth begin to rise and her bright smile appears along with a very happy giggle. "Feel free to prove this to me as often as you like."

Gohan was stunned for a brief moment but he quickly shook that off and smiled right back at Videl. "With pleasure." He says in a husky voice.

Without any worry, Gohan and Videl share their first kisses with no secrets between them and the longer they kissed, the more their hands began to wonder. As Videl slides her tongue out and glides it across Gohan's upper lip she realizes that his hands had slid down and he was grabbing onto her ass. Not a single man that had grabbed her there had ever felt so good.

Gohan breaks the kiss off yet again and Videl looks up at him with an expression of total disappointment. "I wasn't done yet asshole."

Gohan laughs. "Yeah, neither was I. Would you like to go for a ride?" He asks.

Videl dips her chin and bites her lip. "Fuck. Yes."

Gohan smiles. "I wasn't talking about that kind of ride… yet."

Videl gives him a curious glare before putting two and two together. Her eyes widen. "What are you waiting for, my bags are packed and I have everything I need right now."

Gohan lifts her into a bridal carry and faces the open window. "I'm going to teach you how to do this ASAP. There's something I've always wanted to try."

Videl just smirks. "I'm all yours then."

Gohan doesn't respond and he knows he doesn't need to. He walks over to the window and just as the door behind him opens, he takes flight into the night.

Behind him in the window, two heads poke out. Alice and Chichi watch as the two fly away. "Oh wow. It's strange seeing him do that in person." Alice comments.

"It's more annoying after a few years." Chichi says in aggravation.

Alice turns to Chichi. "Is that safe?"

Chichi smiles. "Don't you worry, she's in good hands."

Alice thinks about that for a second and smirks. "That's kind of what I'm afraid of."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed that. I want to say thanks to everyone that's been reading this and enjoying this so far. I greatly appreciate the reviews I've received and I also want to thank everyone for their concern regarding my home and injury. Don't worry about me too much guys, those were just delays but flesh heals and property can be fixed/replaced. I might be slowed down for right now since I'm in a very busy semester but the writing never stops. On to the next chapter I go!

Also be sure to add my facebook page, Revolution Writings, you can find the link on my profile and be sure to be keeping an eye out for the book I'm writing, 'When the world went dark.'

Take care guys!)


	25. Newest update

Newest update; I hate to admit it, but the TOS do state clearly that the material I posted in Pleasure was very much against the rules. However, links are not against the rules. That said, in my profile there is a link for the whole chapter which is on my deviant art account. This message will be replaced with a shortened version of Pleasure on here and the fic will be posted on both sites. Enjoy it my friends!


End file.
